De distintos mundos
by citlallimildred.pachecolopez
Summary: Ella era una princesa y él su fiel sirviente. Ella fue una villana y él el héroe. Ahora ella es una estudiante preparatoriana y él la persona que debe asesinarla. Destinos divididos que se vuelven a enlazar. Ambos eran de distintos mundos. ¿De que forma terminara esta vez la historia de Rin y Len?
1. Vida normal

**De distintos mundos**

Summary: Ella era una princesa y él su fiel sirviente. Ella fue una villana y él el héroe. Ahora ella es una estudiante preparatoriana y él la persona que debe asesinarla. Destinos divididos que se vuelven a enlazar. Ambos eran de distintos mundos. ¿De que forma terminara esta vez la historia de Rin y Len?

**Que les puedo decir… La verdad no plateaba publicar esta historia, Kagamine Project iba a ser la última que haría, pero ciertas personitas cuyos nombres no diré, me convencieron.**

**Advertencia: No incesto. Wow por primera vez hago una historia larga donde Rin y Len no son hermanos, en mis fics anteriores el que siempre sufre es el pobre de Len, pero estoy seguro que el quisiera matarme por hacerlo sufrir tanto, así que para estar a mano en este fanfic la que va a sufrir de formas inimaginables va a ser Rin. Muajaja la Venganza de Len.**

Capitulo 1: Vida normal

La rubia estaba sentada bebiendo té como todas las tardes en el balcón de su habitación cuando se percato de lo que parecía un fuego artificial explotando en medio del cielo seguido por el ruido de las estruendosas campanas de la catedral.

Algo no estaba bien.

-¡Princesa, por favor venga con nosotros!-dijo un guardia tomándola del brazo para llevársela a otra lado.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué significa esto?-dijo mientras se la llevaban.

-El consejo debería explicarle, necesitamos refugiarla, por favor mientras espera los concejales en el cuarto de reuniones no salga por nada del mundo y no se acerque a las ventanas-dijo haciéndola pasar a dicho lugar.

La chica estaba confundida, sabía que las seis campanadas omitidas por la catedral significaban que había una situación crítica en la ciudad, no le explicaron nada y por si fuera poco su sirviente personal no se encontraba a su lado, no se sentía muy bien, tenia un muy mal presentimiento de lo que estaba por suceder.

Y por desgracia no estaba equivocada, eso solo era el inicio de una serie de sucesos inesperados…

La ciudad estaba completamente rodeada y los guardias intentaban de todo para contener el ataque de los demonios que la ciudad estaba presenciando.

El consejo de Florea no tardó en llegar con la princesa para discutir la situación.

-¿Qué es lo que esta sucediendo? Tengo que ir a ver lo que esta pasando allá afuera-dijo poniéndose la rubia de pie.

Los cinco ancianos del consejo, que se encontraban presentes en aquella extensa sala comenzaron a formar un círculo alrededor de ella.

-Me temo que no podemos dejarla salir a actuar por su cuenta, vera…-dijo el más anciano de los consejeros.

-En estos momentos los la ciudad entera está siendo atacada por demonios y otro tipo de ellos que es desconocido, pero su objetivo es claro, la contención no esta funcionando, a como van las cosas llegaran aquí en cuestión de minutos-completó otro de los ancianos.

-Por esa razón antes de que lleguen a usted debemos sacarla de este reino, no mejor de este mundo-dijo la anciana iniciando un conjuro que formó un sello debajo de la chica.

-Siendo que usted es la soberana de este país y es el objetivo de los demonios no podemos dejar que lleguen a usted, sería muy peligroso para nuestro reino, mejor dicho para todo nuestro mundo si ellos llegan a apoderarse de su magia-dijo uno más de los ancianos.

-En cuanto la situación mejore estaremos contentos de recibirla de nuevo-dijo el último de los consejeros.

El sello se activó dejando una inmensa oscuridad a los pies de la chica que la fue absorbiendo mientras la joven intentaba resistirse.

-¡No, esperen, debo ir a…!

La infinita oscuridad la rodeo por completo dejándola caer en un vacío hacia una luz y después…

.

.

.

La alarma del reloj sonó fuertemente haciendo que la chica despertara algo adormilada.

-Qué extraño sueño tuve…Eh, ¿Qué fue soñé?-se dijo así misma sumamente confundida, no lo recordaba pero tenia la sensación de que no había sido bueno.

Tomo el despertador frotándose los ojos para poder ver la hora.

-¡¿6:40?! ¡Llegare tarde a la escuela!-dijo levantándose.

Rin Kagene de diecisiete años de edad se apresuró a ponerse rápidamente su uniforme, se cepillo sus largos cabellos dorados, colocando en su cabeza su acostumbrado arco blanco y se apresuró a bajar las escaleras, tomó un yogurt del refrigerador y salió corriendo con rumbo a la parada del camión.

Su escuela le quedaba a 18 minutos, pero aun así mayormente prefería caminar, al bajar del camión tuvo que correr lo más pronto posible, ya que a lo lejos pudo oír el primer timbre que indicaba que los 15 minutos de espera comenzaban a correr y si no llegaba a tiempo no podría entrar a clases.

Al entrar al edificio cuando doblaba por una esquina chocó con un chico cayendo al suelo.

-Ah, lo siento-se puso de pie rápidamente para ver al joven con el cual había chocado.

Era un muchacho un poco más alto que ella, de no muy largos cabellos dorados amarrados en una cola y unos llamativos ojos de color zafiro que la miraban con una fría expresión.

-Ten más cuidado-le dijo en tono grosero retirándose.

Rin se quedó petrificada por un momento, ese chico ni siquiera le ofreció su ayuda para levantarse y tenía un aura un poco extraña, incluso su mirada parecía que quería atravesarla. Sonó el segundo timbre y la rubia cayó en cuenta de que todavía debía llegar a su salón así que se dio prisa para ver si todavía le daban permiso de pasar.

Al entrar al aula notó extrañada que el maestro aún no había llegado, así que suspiro aliviada, se dirigió a su lugar y se sentó a leer un libro ignorando por completo a sus compañeros, realmente no le importaba que estuvieran haciendo y menos que tanto sucedía a su alrededor mientras se mantenía inmersa en su lectura.

Dentro del salón de clases todos estaban algo alborotados sin notar en absoluto la presencia de la chica, era como si ella ni siquiera estuviera ahí. Rin por su parte estaba leyendo una novela llamada "Batallas legendarias", donde Ariana y sus amigos debían viajar en busca de unas antiguas gemas para detener a su enemigo.

Minutos después el maestro entró al aula de clases y todos tomaron asiento, el profesor comenzó a hablar pero Rin estaba tan entretenida con su libro que no se dio cuenta de que al salón estaban entrando sus nuevos tres compañeros hasta que sintió una fuerte presencia que rompió su concentración.

-Ellos son Hatsune Miku, Hatsune Mikuo y Kagamine Len.

Miku era una chica de largos cabellos color aqua y ojos azules igual que Mikuo, quien a leguas se notaba que era su gemelo.

Rin miró al frente sorprendida al darse cuenta que la presencia que quebró su concentración venia del chico con el que se había topado hacia algunos momentos. Los susurros comenzaron a escucharse por todo el salón al tiempo que el maestro revisaba su lista y la chica se estremeció ante la mirada amenazadora que Len le lanzaba.

¿Por qué? Rin apenas lo había conocido esa mañana. ¿Seguiría enojado por su encuentro poco fortuito?

-Como ellos tres son de otro país, la designara a usted señorita Rin para que los ponga al corriente de todo.

Los murmullos sobre los chicos nuevos fueron completamente remplazados por comentarios sobre la hermosa chica rubia de la que nadie se había dado cuenta que estaba en su salón. Por todo el lugar se escuchaban cosas como: "¿Quién es ella?" "¿Estaba en nuestro salón?" "Ya viste lo hermosa que es ¿Cómo no la habíamos visto?"

Rin se puso sumamente nerviosa y miró directamente a los ojos de Len, que no paraba de mirarla con enojo notado de inmediato el aura extraña que percibía haciendo que abriera bien los ojos.

-"¿Qué significa eso de hace un momento?"-se preguntó la rubia-"¿Acaso él fue el que…"

-Vaya, no me había dado cuanta que usted estaba en mi clase-dijo interrumpió el maestro sus pensamientos mirándola con algo de sorpresa-Bien, le encargo que ponga a sus nuevos compañeros al corriente.

-Disculpe maestro, pero preferiría que designara a alguien mas, no creo ser la indicada para ponerlos al corriente-dijo algo nerviosa.

El maestro comprendió al instante, ya que era la primera vez que se percataba de que esa joven estudiaba en su salón.

-Entonces señorita Teto ¿Se haría cargo?-le preguntó el maestro al tiempo que Rin su sentaba aliviada, al menos no tendría que convivir con esos chicos, el joven rubio le llamaba mucho la atención, pero parecía que este quería matarla con la mirada por lo que prefirió no involucrarse con él.

-Si maestro-respondió Teto.

-Pues bien jóvenes tomen asiento donde gusten-se dirigió el profesor a los recién llegados.

Len y los demás caminaron hacia la última fila sentándose lo más cerca de la chica rubia que pudieron. Rin sintió la mirada perforante del joven de ojos zafiro que había tomado asiento detrás de ella, pero no solo Len la observaba de forma amenazante, sino también sus otros dos compañeros poniendo a la joven algo nerviosa.

La clase transcurrió de manera normal y al término de esta los tres chicos nuevos fueron instantáneamente rodeados por sus compañeros de clase y acorralados con un sinfín de preguntas que apenas y les daba tiempo de procesar, cuando Len intentó mirar al frente Rin ya no se encontraba en el lugar.

-Disculpe ¿Dónde esta la chica que se siente frente a mi?-pregunto Len buscándola con la mirada.

-¿La chica de enfrente?... Ah, me parece que su nombre era Rin ¿Verdad?-dijo una chica algo confundida ya que no estaba muy segura.

-No sabia que estaba en nuestro salón, jamás lo había notado-dijo otra.

-Yo ya la había visto antes-dijo un joven-No me había dado cuanta de lo hermosa que es, creo que es amor a primera vista.

-Cuando el maestro la nombro creí que un ángel había caído del cielo-dijo un pelirrojo embelesándose con el rostro de la chica en sus recuerdos.

-Miku, Mikuo ¿Vieron a que horas salió?-les pregunto Len a sus amigos.

-No, no la vi salir-contestó la peliazul.

-Yo tampoco-dijo Mikuo.

-Hay que ir a…

Sonó el timbre indicando el fin del descanso seguido de lo cual entró la maestra, Rin venia detrás de ella, le entregó una nota y tal como vino se fue.

-Demonios-dijo Len golpeando la mesa al verla retirarse.

Mientras los nuevos esperaban a que la aburrida clase de matemáticas terminara Rin estaba recostada en una cama de la enfermería.

-Pero tía-replicó en un tono algo infantil-De verdad me siento mal, quiero ir a casa.

La pelirosa estaba sentada de espaldas a ella haciendo caso omiso de sus pucheros.

-Ni hablar Rin, ya te deje faltar a la clase de matemáticas, pero no te dejare faltar el resto del día así que cuando termine el receso de 20 minutos te me vas derechito a tu salón, no quieras que le diga a tú madre.

-Esta bien-dijo desanimada-Pero que conste que si me pongo peor en clases tú vas a ser responsable.

-Si, si, yo seré culpable de lo que suceda-dijo poniéndose de pie-Ahora quédate aquí mientras yo voy a entregar los reportes de alumnos-dijo la mujer saliendo de la enfermería.

Cuando tocaron el timbre del descanso de 20 minutos Miku, Mikuo y Len se pusieron a buscar a Rin por todas partes, la encontraron comiendo sola detrás de unos edificios en donde nadie iba y desde ahí la mantuvieron vigilada observando cada uno de sus movimientos.

Tras comer la rubia se dirigió a la biblioteca a sacar un libro, luego fue a la caja a pagar unas impresiones, se dirigió a la sala de cómputo a imprimir su trabajo y por ultimo compró una carpeta en la papelería de la escuela.

No parecía haber algo anormal en su comportamiento.

La chica entró a un salón vacio y los tres chicos se dispusieron a esperar unos segundos antes de entrar para que ella no sospechara que la estaban siguiendo.

-Parece que esta actuando muy normal ¿No lo crees?-le preguntó Mikuo a Len mientras Miku terminaba de hablar por teléfono.

-Eso parece… es muy sospechoso-dijo Len.

-Ya esta chicos, le rentaremos cuartos a una señorita llamada Megurine Luka, acabo de obtener su dirección.

Sonó el timbre.

-Bien, es hora de entrar-dijo Len abriendo la puerta.

-Esperen, se supone que ahora tenemos clase en los laboratorios-dijo Miku.

Al entrar vieron el salón vacio y la ventana abierta.

-¡Maldición!-refunfuño Len.

-Vaya, es lista-dijo Mikuo

Tan solo habían pasado 15 minutos desde que habían tocado el timbre de entrada a los salones y en esos momentos llegaron los tres chicos algo cansados debido a la distancia en tiempo record que tuvieron que recorrer para llegar a clase de química sin romper la regla de espera.

-Disculpe…maestra-dijo Len intentando regular su respiración-¿Podemos pasar?

-¿A que se debe su retraso?-preguntó la maestra desconfiada.

-Lo que sucede es que somos de nuevo ingreso y no encontrábamos los laboratorios-dijo Mikuo ya un poco más calmado.

Rin rió por lo bajo.

-Oh, así que ustedes son los alumnos de transferencia, en ese caso denme un segundo para asignarles sus lugares.

La profesora tomó la lista de alumnos y la reviso detalladamente, como eran nuevos lo mejor era ponerlos con sus alumnos mas brillantes para que estos los orienten.

En el salón había 6 filas con 7 mesas en las que los alumnos se sentaban en pareja. Rin estaba en la última mesa de la primera fila y a su derecha había 5 mesas desocupadas.

-Señorita Annie, usted se va a pasar a la segunda fila del fondo y será la compañera de Miku, joven Damián, usted ira a la tercera fila y se sentara con Mikuo, Señorita Siria, usted pase aquí adelante con Lina-dijo señalando el lugar en donde se sentaba Damián-Y Joven Len, usted será el compañero de Rin.

-¡Pero maestra…!-se levantó exaltada la rubia y guardo silencio cuando todos sus compañeros y su maestra la voltearon a ver.

-¿Algún problema señorita Rin?-dijo la maestra mirándola enojada por atreverse a reprochar algo haciendo a la rubia sentirse algo intimidada.

-No… ninguno-se volvió a sentar.

Los chicos tomaron sus lugares. Len se puso a lado de Rin quien le sonrió nerviosamente.

-Tal parece que somos compañeros de laboratorio

-Por desgracia-espetó fríamente sin siquiera voltearla a ver.

Rin sintió una punzada en el corazón ¿Qué le había hecho para recibir tan frio comportamiento?

El tiempo se movió tan lento como pudo hasta que finalmente, después de que a lo que a Rin le parecieron horas del calvario que era trabajar con Len, sonó el timbre indicando el final del día escolar y sin pesárselo dos veces Rin salió corriendo del salón a una velocidad increíble.

-Que rápida-fue lo único que alcanzo a decir Mikuo.

La rubia iba caminando por el parque, le gustaba pasar por ese lugar de camino a casa, se sentía bien ir por ahí admirando el hermoso entorno natural que había, pero ese día tenia otras razones en espacial, suspiró quedadamente, ese había sido un día muy largo y todavía no había acabado.

Rin iba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no se fijo al frente hasta que chocó con una niñita quien cayo al suelo mientras estaba llorando.

-Ah, lo siento ¿estas bien?-dijo rápidamente inclinándose para ver si la niña no salió herida.

-Si, estoy bien-dijo poniéndose de pie mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas-Perdón, no me fije a donde iba.

-¿Por qué estas llorando?-le preguntó a la niña preocupada.

-Yo… rompí el juguete favorito de Io-dijo mostrándole a la rubia el pequeño robot que estaba destrozado-Le prometí que se lo iba a cuidar y cuando lo vea seguro que se va a enojar conmigo-dijo rompiendo a llorar mas fuerte.

-Tranquila-Rin limpió sus lagrimas esbozándole una sonrisa-Si esta roto entonces solo hay que reponerlo ¿Verdad?-acarició su cabeza con dulzura.

-Ya lo intente pero…

La joven rubia tomó las manos de la niña entre las cuales tenia el juguete descompuesto.

-Si se puede componer-dijo sonriéndole.

Unos brillos cubrieron robot devolviéndolo a su estado original en un par de segundos.

-¿Lo ves?

-Waa-exclamó contenta la niña-¿Eso fue magia?

-Shh…-de dijo a la niña haciéndole la señal de silencio y le guiño el ojo-Guárdalo como un secreto ¿Vale?-Rin se puso de pie.

-Muchas gracias-la abrazó la niña-Ahora Io no se enojara conmigo-Nos vemos luego-dijo despidiéndose.

Rin la vio irse a lo lejos haciéndole un ademan de despedida, cuando finalmente perdió a la niña de vista borró su sonrisa adoptando una expresión seria y fría.

-Veo que no se cansan de seguirme. No deberían estar sorprendidos, ustedes también son magos ¿No es cierto?-dijo sin darse vuelta pues ya sabia quienes estaban detrás de ella.

Miku, Mikuo y Len salieron de sus respectivos escondites deteniéndose cerca de la joven.

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta?-le preguntó Len con la misma expresión que ella portaba.

-Puede que hayan ocultado muy bien su magia-se dio la vuelta hacia ellos-Pero note sus auras en el instante en que entraron al salón, en especial la tuya Len… fuiste tú el que rompió mi hechizo para pasar desapercibida ¿Verdad?-dijo desafiándolo con la mirada y este le devolvió la amenaza.

-Ya veo, con que por eso nadie parecía conocerte en el salón-dijo el rubio sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-Si, pero ahora que lo haz roto dudo que vuelva a funcionar-suspiró-Tal vez deba borrarle la memoria a todos-dijo en tono frio-Incluso a ustedes-susurró eso ultimo de forma inaudible para sus compañeros.

El celular de Rin comenzó a sonar y ella lo sacó de su mochila para contestar.

-Ah, hola mamá ¿Sucede algo?

Len miraba fijamente a la rubia mientras terminaba de hablar, había algo en ella que se la hacia extrañamente familiar.

-Si, voy para allá-dijo colgando-Me encantaría quedarme a conversar con ustedes chicos, pero tengo cosas que hacer-dijo Rin despidiéndose con una sonrisa-Nos vemos en la escuela mañana.

Los tres chicos vieron como Rin se alejaba.

-¿Y cual es el veredicto?-preguntó Miku

-Ella no me parece una mala persona, no creo que haya sido ella quien…

-Aun no podemos confirmar nada, hay que mantenerla vigilada. Aun que parezca no recordar lo que sucedió en Rosalía no sabemos si simplemente esta fingiendo, tal vez solo nos engañe con una falsa sonrisa-dijo Len dándose vuelta-Por ahora no es necesario seguirla, debemos arreglar las cosas para quedarnos aquí al menos por dos meses. Después de eso decidiremos si es necesario eliminarla.


	2. Pesadilla real

Capitulo 2: Pesadilla real

Rin llegó a casa rápidamente notando que su madre estaba empacando todas sus cosas e hiendo de aquí para allá algo desesperada.

-Ya regrese seño…-se corrigió inmediatamente-Es decir mamá

La señorita Rui tenía hermosos ojos color ámbar y largos cabellos negros, era una persona sumamente bella y amable.

-Perdón por llamarte, seguro que no pudiste ir a pasear con tus amigos-dijo la pelinegra doblando algo de ropa para meterla en su maleta.

-No, no hay ningún problema.

-Ah, por cierto ¿Has visto el perfume de la botellita azul?-le preguntó.

-Lo dejaste en mi cuarto la última vez que entraste y se me había olvidado dártelo-le contestó Rin.

-Ah, eso explica por que no lo encontraba-dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Mientras Rui volvía Rin aprovechó para doblar las últimas prendas de ropa que su madre no había empacado y las metió en la maleta.

-Bien, parece que ya esta todo-dijo Rui entrando nuevamente al cuarto mientras metía su perfume en su bolso-Aquí tienes las llaves-se las entregó en la mano-Te deje el dinero en tu tarjeta, el numero del hotel esta a lado del teléfono y hay espagueti en la cocina, solo me iré por dos semanas dependiendo de cómo salgan las cosas ¿Segura que estarás bien tu sola?-le preguntó acariciando algo preocupada su cabeza.

-Si mamá no te preocupes-le contestó Rin.

-A decir verdad yo prefería quedarme, pero me tocó hacer el trabajo de los arrecifes, no te preocupes, volveré antes de tu cumpleaños-se escuchó un clakson afuera de la casa-Ah, ya llego el taxi-dijo tomando su maleta mientras Rin la acompañaba a la entrada-Te traeré un recuerdo ¿Vale?-le dio un abrazo y un beso.

-Si, adiós mamá-dijo despidiéndose mientras Rui subía el taxi para luego alejarse en el.

Cuando finalmente perdió el coche de vista Rin entró de nueva cuenta a su casa y se recostó sobre el sofá mirando al techo.

-Ese chico…-dijo Rin viniéndole a la mente el rostro de Len-Se me hizo extrañamente familiar… ¿Podría ser que…? No, no es posible.

La rubia comenzó a reflexionar un momento.

-"Hace dos años la señorita Rui me encontró herida en las calles de esta ciudad. Cuando desperté mi mente estaba muy confusa, solo sabia que mi nombre era Rin y tenia el vago recuerdo de ser de un mundo distinto a este."

"La señorita Rui cuido de mi y al parecer estuvo investigando mis datos, pero no se hallaron registros, por suerte para mi había un reporte de una chica con mi mismo nombre que estaba desaparecida, pero no tenia familiares y fue así como la señorita Rui decidió adoptarme. Extrañamente a pesar de no tener ningún recuerdo de mi pasado, mis conocimientos sobre la magia siguen intactos."

"Aun ahora mi mente sigue muy confusa, logro percibir fragmentos de algunos recuerdos vagando por toda mi mente pero unos con otros no concuerdan."

La rubia alzó la mano al techo como intentando alcanzar algo mientras estaba algo adormilada.

-Me pregunto… si acaso seré capaz de restaurar mi memoria… pero… ¿Qué pasaría si esos recuerdos fueron algo que yo misma quería olvidar? Entonces… ¿Seré la misma que soy ahora al obtenerlos?-se preguntó Rin quedándose profundamente dormida.

Todo estaba muy confuso, ella solo sabía que debía salir de ahí. Rin corría por ese extraño lugar jalada de una joven mayor que ella.

-Lo logramos-dijo la castaña volteando a ver mientras la rubia aun seguía algo confundida.

Acababan de salir de una oscura cueva llegando a un espacio vacio donde había unas escaleras blancas enroscadas que conducían a una salida iluminada.

-Ya casi llegamos, solo un poco mas-dijo la joven mientras aun sostenía a Rin y comenzaba a subir con ella-Solo un poco más… Solo un poco…

En ese momento la rubia sintió a la mujer soltándole la mano, parecía que el tiempo corría lento mientras la castaña, después de ser atravesada por la pinza de un ser sin forma fija, caía hacia atrás siendo arrastrada por aquello.

-¡Meiko!-gritó Rin despertándose sobresaltada con el corazón prácticamente apunto de salírsele del pecho por la perturbadora escena que acababa de ver en sus sueños.

Miró su celular. 3:00 AM.

-Eso…-dijo intentado calmar su agitada respiración-Más que un sueño… fue un recuerdo.

Unos sellos aparecieron por toda la habitación mientras de ellos salían unas extrañas sombras con distintas formas.

-Así que están aquí-dijo poniéndose seria.

.

.

.

Estaban a punto de terminar los 15 minutos de tolerancia de clase cuando de buenas a primeras Rin llegó algo exaltada al salón.

-Disculpe maestra…-dijo con la respiración agitada-¿Puedo pasar?

-Si, adelante-dijo la profesora algo sorprendida ante el aspecto de su estudiante que parecía que acababa de terminar la competencia de 100 metros planos con un esfuerzo sobre humano para llegar en primer lugar.

La chica se dirigió a su asiento un poco mas calmada.

-Muy bien jóvenes, mientras vuelvo pónganse de acuerdo para trabajar en equipos de cuatro-dijo la profesora saliendo del aula.

Al instante varios chicos acorralaron a Rin pidiéndole que se les uniera a su equipo.

-A… pues…yo-dijo algo nerviosa ya que no sabia en que equipo integrarse y debido que mayormente prefería trabajar sola.

Len se levantó de su asiento algo disgustado.

-Perdón… pero-Rin sintió una mano que la hizo estremecerse apretando firmemente su hombro-Ella esta en nuestro equipo-sentencio el rubio.

La chica quitó bruscamente por reflejo la mano de Len dejando a todos sorprendidos.

-Lo… lo siento-dijo Rin avergonzada-Me lastime el hombro y aun me duele.

-Eso esta mal Len-dijo Mikuo acercándose-Debes ser mas delicado con las señoritas. Vamos, te acompañare a la enfermería-dijo el peliazul extendiéndole la mano.

-Ah, no, no es necesario-dijo poniéndose nerviosa.

-No digas tonterías, vamos-dijo el chico jalándola.

Rin no pudo reprochar cuando Mikuo ya se la estaba llevando.

-Parece que la enfermera no esta-dijo Mikuo sentando a la rubia en la cama-A ver, déjame revisar tu hombro.

-Pero…

-Si no es por las buenas será por las malas-amenazó el peliazul.

La rubia desabotonó su camisa bajo la cual traía una de tirantes blanca, por lo que Mikuo pudo ver su herida que parecía más bien una quemadura.

-Esto es reciente-dijo tocando la herida haciendo que la chica soltara un gemidito de dolor-¿Cómo fue que te lastimaste?

Rin no respondió y solo miró con tristeza al suelo.

-Ya veo-dijo dirigiéndose a buscar alcohol y algodón en el botiquín-Esta bien, no te voy a presionar.

Mojó el algodón para limpiar la herida mientras la joven seguía sentada en la cama inmóvil.

-Arde-dijo cuando sintió el dolor en el hombro.

-Entonces hare que no te duela-dijo poniendo una mano en la frente de la chica.

-No, espera, no lo…

A causa de la magia de Mikuo, Rin se quedó profundamente dormida

En el salón de clases Miku y Len seguían esperando a que Mikuo regresara de dejar a Rin en la enfermería, ya habían pasado mas de 10 minutos cuando de repente sintieron la formación de una barrera.

-Esto es…-dijo Len.

-Parece que hay problemas-dijo Miku.

Ambos chicos se apresuraron a la enfermería para ver que era lo que estaba pasando. Al llegar se encontraron con que su compañero estaba peleando contra demonios de distintas formas que parecían animales.

-Estos son…-dijo el rubio reconociendo de inmediato el tipo de demonios.

Miku era una maga de nivel 3, el rango mas alto de los magos normales, su especialidad era únicamente magia de viento, por lo que fácilmente pudo atacar a varios demonios a la vez. A diferencia de ella Mikuo era un mago experto en invocación de armas y pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

Len por su parte era un mago rango S, que es un nivel especial de magia, el podía usar de cualquier tipo e inicio usando magia de fuego.

-¿Qué es lo que esta sucediendo?-le preguntó Len a Mikuo, pues no entendía que diablos hacían esos demonios ahí.

-No estoy muy seguro-respondió el joven defendiéndose de los ataques-Para cuando me di cuanta ya estaba rodeado de demonios.

En aquel espacio vacio que conformaba la barrera un portal se abrió y un demonio enorme con forma casi humanoide se estaba llevando a Rin del otro lado.

-¡La chica!-grito Miku.

-¡No podemos dejar que se la lleven!-dijo Mikuo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Len lo corto en dos logrando cachar a la chica entre sus brazos y luego la recostó con delicadeza sobre la cama.

Más portales se abrieron alrededor dejando cruzar a varios demonios que los comenzaron a atacar.

-Los demonios no son mucho problema, pero si no cerramos los portales más de ellos seguirán viniendo.

Uno de los portales se expandió de tal forma que se creo uno muy grande del cual salió el demonio gigante con cinco colas y dos cuernos.

El rubio se dio prisa logrando sellar el portal, sin embargo el demonio ya había pasado y atacó al joven estrechándolo bruscamente contra una pared.

-¡Len!-grito Miku preocupada-¡Maldito!-la peliazul lanzo un fuerte ataque de viento que no le hizo ni cosquillas al demonio-No puede ser-dijo sorprendida.

Mikuo lo atacó invocando 200 espadas para atravesarlo, pero revotaron contra su piel.

-¿Qué diablos…?

-Es imposible-lo interrumpió Len poniéndose difícilmente de pie mientras unas manchas negras comenzaban a aparecer por todo su cuerpo-Es un demonio zorro, no dejen que los toque, su piel contiene toxinas, solo puede ser derrotado por un tipo de magia especifica-cayó de nuevo de rodillas respirando con dificultad mientras las manchas se extendían.

-Magia de rayos para ser exactos-dijo Rin en un tono serio mientras caminaba hacia Len-No debiste forzarme a dormir, Mikuo.

La chica arrodilló frente al joven de ojos azules y puso una mano en el pecho del rubio emanando un resplandor que quitó las manchas negras de todo su cuerpo.

-Con esto debería bastar-dijo poniéndose de pie-No podrás moverte por un par de minutos-le dio la espalda volteando a ver a los chicos que seguían combatiendo a los demonios y al cinco colas que se acercaba a ella.

Rin suspiró, hizo un movimiento con sus manos imitando el que se hace al apuntar con un arco, un sello apareció debajo de ella y soltó un ataque traspasando al demonio con un rayo, eliminándolo al instante.

Al alrededor todavía habían mas demonios por todo el lugar, Rin se inclinó poniendo las manos en el suelo.

-Entierro

Al momento en que la rubia pronuncio esa palabra los demonios fueron jalados por el suelo desapareciendo al instante.

-¡¿Cómo hiciste eso?!-dijo Mikuo atónito mientras la chica se ponía de pie y sacudía sus palmas.

-¡Len! ¡¿Estas bien?! ¡¿Te hizo algo malo esa bruja?!-dijo la chica peliazul abrazándolo fuertemente.

-¡Miku, suéltame!-le dijo intentando romper el abrazo.

-Me alegro de que estés bien-dijo Rin intentando dar un paso hacia él pero cayó de rodillas dándose cuenta de que había gastado demasiada magia de un solo.

-¿Estas bien?-le preguntó Mikuo preocupado acercándose a ella.

-Si, no es nada-se puso de pie nuevamente como si nada hubiera pasado-Solo perdí el equilibrio, eso es todo, por cierto, ya puedes quitar la barrera.

-Oh, ah, si.

Al instante todo volvió a la normalidad y estaban en la enfermería como si nada hubiera pasado, Rin se dio vuelta dirigiéndose a la salida.

-Espera-dijo Len en un tono casi autoritario haciendo que la rubia se detuviera.

Tardo un momento pero la joven volteo a verlo con una sonrisa.

-Si dime

-Hay unas preguntas que quiero hacerte-dijo Len poniéndose de pie-Y mas vale que respondas.

-Y ¿Qué pasaría…-cambio a una expresión seria-Si me niego a contestarte?

-Eso seria un gran problema-dijo haciendo un movimiento como si jalara un hilo y al instante Rin se sintió apresada-Por que me vería obligado a hacer esto.

La rubia notó que estaba siendo retenida por un hilo dorado que Len estaba sosteniendo.

-¿En que momento…?-dijo sin poder moverse.

-Ah, por esa expresión me parece que no tienes ni idea de lo que sucederá ¿No es verdad?

Rin cayo de rodillas mirándolo desafiante.

-Hilo sedonis, la persona que ha sido atada con el no puede decir nada mas que la verdad por que de lo contrario pasara esto-dijo jalándolo para apretar mas a la rubia que soltó un gemidito.

La chica no dijo nada.

-Bien… ¿Por donde empezamos?... tal vez con algo sencillo ¿Quién eres?

Esa pregunta tomó a Rin por sorpresa ¿Por qué le preguntaba eso?

-Mi nombre es Rin Kagene, soy la hija adoptiva de la señorita Rui.

-Si, pero también eres una maga muy poderosa llamada Kagamine Rin ¿No es verdad? ¿Cuál es el motivo por el cual estabas en Linou?

No solo Rin se sorprendió al escuchar su apellido, también a Mikuo y Miku se les hizo extraño que se apellidaran igual.

-Yo… no se de que me estas hablando-dijo algo asustada, escuchar el nombre de Linou no le daba buena espina.

-Hace dos años estuviste en Linou-afirmó Len algo enojado.

-¿Hace dos años?-dijo extrañada y notó la forma en que los chicos la miraban-Lamento decirles que no tengo recuerdos de dos años para atrás.

Len la miró seria mente, el hilo no estaba reaccionando, significaba que no estaba mintiendo.

-Supongo que con esto ya no nos tenemos que preocupar-dijo Miku.

-No, aun hay algo muy extraño en todo esto… Esos demonios estaban tras de ti ¿No es cierto Rin?-le dijo.

-Si-dijo volteando irritada para otro lado.

-¿Podrías decirme el por que?

La rubia no le devolvió la mirada y se quedó callada.

-Te hice una pregunta-dijo jalando un poco mas el hilo estrujando el cuerpo de la joven que soltó un pequeño grito.

-Esto… no tiene nada que ver con ustedes así que por favor manténganse lejos del asunto.

El hilo la apretó mas comenzando ya a dejar marca pero la joven se aguantaba las ganas de gritar y de hablar.

-Len, es suficiente-dijo Mikuo algo preocupado-Si alguien llega a ver las marcas del hilo no tendremos como explicarlo.

El peliazul tenía razón, así que a rubio no le quedo más que resignarse y soltarla mientras Mikuo le ofrecía su ayuda a la chica.

-La herida en tu hombro fue causada por ellos ¿No es así? Te atacaron también esta mañana y por eso llegaste tarde a clases.

Rin lo miró con sorpresa después de ponerse de pie con su ayuda y miró al suelo sintiéndose tonta por haber sido descubierta tan fácil.

-Eso fue por que no puede mantener mi barrera-admitió avergonzada-Es tal y como Len dijo, ellos vienen detrás de mi, no estoy muy segura de las razones que tengan, pero siempre vuelven… ellos y los otros… Mayormente soy atacada mientras duermo, por lo que generalmente coloco una barrera, esta es controlada por mi mente mientras estoy dormida, ya que no puedo crear una permanente por que de ser así no podría salir de casa, pero cuando duermo intranquila la barrera se debilita abriéndoles paso a los demonios para atacarme. En el momento en que me forzaste a dormir no pude crear una barrera y ellos aprovecharon para venir. Al percatarme de su presencia tuve que deshacer el hechizo de sueño, pero me costo algo de trabajo.

-En otras palabras… todo es culpa de Mikuo-dijo Len de brazos cruzados.

-Ja, Ja-se rio nerviosamente el peliazul rápidamente cambiando de tema-Por cierto Rin, eres una maga realmente sorprendente, parece que puedes usar varios tipos de magia, sin duda estas al nivel de Len-dijo tomándola de las manos al elogiarla-Te ofrezco mis respetos-besó su mano de forma muy cortes haciendo que la rubia se sonrojara.

Len frunció el seño. ¿Cómo se atrevía Mikuo a hacer eso? Ella es su enemiga. Pero lo que mas le enojaba era la forma en que fácilmente logró sacarle información a Rin, parecía que ella se abría con él.

-Oh, ah, si, gracias-dijo avergonzada-Puede que no recuerde nada de mi pasado, pero extrañamente si recuerdo como usar magia, todo tipo de hechizos y conjuros están gravados en mi mente.

-¡Rin!-entró rápidamente la enfermera pelirosada-¿Estas bien? ¿Qué te paso? La maestra me dijo que un compañero de clases te trajo a la enfermería.

-Estoy bien tía Luka, solo fue un mareo por que tenia sueño, no he dormido muy bien últimamente, pero no te preocupes-dijo Rin sonriendo.

-Ah, ¿ellos son tus amigos?-preguntó ella volteando a ver a los chicos.

-No, no lo son-cambio su expresión a una seria-Por cierto, creo que el chico de ahí se sentía mal-dijo señalando a Len-¿Por qué no lo examinas? Yo debo volver a clases.

La chica salió de la enfermería en dirección a su aula.

-"De esta forma es mejor"-pensó la rubia antes de perderse en los pasillos.

-Por favor perdonen a mi sobrina-suspiró la pelirosa-No es muy buena haciendo amigos pero es una chica muy dulce y tierna, traten de llevarse bien con ella ¿Si?

-No sabíamos que trabajaba en la escuela señorita Luka y menos que era la tía de ella-dijo Miku.

-Se preocupa mucho por ella ¿Verdad?-le dijo Mikuo.

-No solo yo, también Rui se preocupa mucho por ella, nosotras no somos hermanas de sangre, pero es como si lo fuéramos, hace mas o menos dos años ella encontró a Rin gravemente herida en las calles, parecía muy confundida y no tenia recuerdos, por supuesto que Rui no podía dejar que en su estado se la llevaran a un orfanato, así que decidió adoptarla.

Rin se apoyo difícilmente en una pared antes de llegar al salón, sentía que no tenía mucha energía y le dolía cada parte de su cuerpo por usar tanta magia cuando sabia que en su estado no podía darse el lujo de hacer eso.

-Es realmente difícil… usar magia en un mundo donde no existe-dijo intentando recuperar el aliento.

Tomo unos segundos pero la rubia logró estabilizarse y entró como si nada hubiera pasado al salón.


	3. Procupaciones

Capitulo 3: Preocupaciones

Para Rin, aquella fue una larga semana, no solo fue intensamente acosada por los ojos severos de Len observando cada movimiento que hacia en clase, sino que también varios chicos la asediaban con preguntas, incluso un grupo de ellos la invitaron a una salida al acuario el siguiente fin de semana, por suerte los ataque de los demonios no se habían suscitado por seis días seguidos y finalmente era el inicio de una nueva semana.

16 minutos. 16 minutos exactos habían pasado desde el inicio de la clase cuando la puerta se abrió estruendosamente dejando ver a una chica rubia de largos cabellos dorados en un estado algo deplorable.

-Maestra…-la joven respiraba agitadamente-¿Me da permiso de…

Todo el salón miró a la rubia aterrorizado mientas la chica no entendía el por que de sus miradas, dirigió la vista al punto fijo de su cuerpo que ellos estaban viendo notado inmediatamente la sangre escurriéndose de una herida que tenían en el brazo a la altura de su pecho.

Sintió el cansancio avasallándola a la par que su vista se hacia borrosa y perdía el equilibro, lo ultimo que recordó fue haber visto a alguien corriendo hacia ella antes de caer al suelo inconsciente.

.

.

.

Rin siempre había evitado hacer amigos, cosas como una salida a la plaza o un paseo por el parque eran fácilmente estropeadas por los demonios que muy a menudo la atacaban. Comprender cosas como la magia era muy difícil para aquellos que habitan el mundo "real" e involucrarse con ella no traía más que problemas, sabiendo eso Rin borro las memorias de sus amigos y puso sobre si misma un hechizo para pasar des apercibida, pero con la llegada de Len y los demás volver a usarlo era casi imposible.

-"¿De verdad que te encuentras bien?"-le preguntó su madre del otro lado del teléfono.

-"Si madre, ya te dije que no tienes de que preocuparte"-le contestó Rin.

-"Ni hablar. Es mejor que te vayas a quedar con tu tía mientras yo vuelvo, te queda mas cerca de la escuela, le voy a hablar ahorita mismo, así que encamínate a su casa"

-"Pero mamá-…"-intentó reprochar la rubia.

-"Nos vemos, te mando besos"-dijo Rui y colgó.

-Y así es como termine aquí-susurró Rin para si misma con su maleta a lado frente a la casa de su tía.

Suspiro pesadamente y tocó el timbre esperando a que alguien abriera mientras recogía de suelo su maleta notado que la puerta se abría y cuando la joven levanto la vista se llevo una gran sorpresa al notar quien estaba frente a ella.

-¡Len!-grito nerviosa al ver al chico solo vestido con un pantalón mientras se secaba el pelo con una toalla.

-Ah, pero si es Rin-dijo sin ninguna expresión mientras miraba a la chica sonrojada.

Ah, era cierto, su tía rentaba cuartos a estudiantes por lo que si Len estaba ahí… significaba que…

-Me voy a casa-dijo dándose media vuelta.

-No, espera-la detuvo el joven tomándola del brazo-Tu tía se puso muy contenta cuando se enteró de que vendrías así que salió a comprar cosas para preparar tu comida favorita, por lo tanto no debe tardar en regresar.

-¡Rin!-gritó Mikuo corriendo a abrazarla rompiendo el agarre que el rubio tenia sobre ella-Lamento haber dudado de ti, eres una buena chica.

-¿Eh? ¿De que estas hablando?-dijo la joven que no pudo evitar ponerse mas roja de lo que ya estaba.

-Tú tía nos dijo que jamás haces amigos-dijo Len-¿Es debido a eso, cierto?

Rin bajo la vista mientras Mikuo la soltaba y retrocedía un poco para devolverle algo de su espacio personal anteriormente violado por él sin su consentimiento.

-No hables como si lo supieras todo-dijo algo irritada apretando mas fuerte la maleta entre sus manos-No necesito amigos ni nada de eso, para mi no son mas que tonterías-dijo mirándolo con enojo a los ojos.

-Oh, es por eso que te pusiste muy contenta cuando te invitaron al acuario-la contraatacó Len dejándola pasmada.

Fue un golpe bajo, pero era cierto y ambos lo sabían.

-No tiene que ver con ustedes-desvió la mirada-Como sea, díganle a mi tía que prefiero quedarme en mi casa-dijo disponiéndose a retirarse.

-Rin…-dijo algo triste el peliazul.

-Mikuo-dijo Len llamando su atención.

-Si-dijo poniéndose serio.

-¡Ya llegamos!-anuncio Miku efusiva mientras ponía las cosas sobre la mesa seguida de Luka y ambos iban a la sala donde se encontraban los chicos.

Tanto Len como Mikuo estaban sentados uno a cada lado de Rin que estaba amarrada con sogas mientras se aguantaba su rabia encontrar de los dos chicos que estaban mirando la tele.

-Rin…-dijo su tía Luka extrañada de la escena.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste decirles que me hicieran algo tan cruel?!-solo Rin de repente conteniendo sus lagrimas ante tal humillación mientras Luka recordaba haberles dicho que de se necesario ataran a la rubia si quería irse.

-No esperaba que lo tomaran tan literal-dijo sonrió la pelirosa nerviosamente.

.

.

.

Tras la cena Rin levanto su plato aun indignada por lo sucedido esa tarde y se retiro a su habitación sin decir nada.

-¿Te estas divirtiendo con tu tía?-le preguntó su madre del otro lado de la línea.

-Sabias que sus inquilinos eran compañeros míos ¿Verdad? Todo esto es un complot armado por ti y mi tía, mañana mismo regreso a casa-dijo en un tono molesto y no era para menos.

-Vamos, vamos, no es para tanto-soltó una risitas pues recordó que Luka le había dicho como encontró a Rin al regresar de sus compras-Pero de cualquier forma es mejor que te quedes ahí. No quiero que algo malo te suceda mientras no estoy en casa, otro asaltante podría entrar y atacarte.

-¿Cómo es que…?-reaccionó con algo de sorpresa.

-Ah, lo lamento-dijo Rui dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

-Mi tía te lo dijo ¿cierto?

-Tú no pensabas decirme nada. ¡¿Qué tal si para la próxima te sucede algo peor que una simple herida en el bazo?! ¡¿Dime entonces que hago yo?!-le grito con preocupación haciendo que la chica se diera cuenta.

-Lo lamento madre, yo solo… no quería preocuparte.

-Esta bien-dijo Rui ya mas calmada-Esta bien mientras lo entiendas, por ahora solo quédate con tu tía ¿Si? Me sentiría mejor de esa manera.

-Si, perdón por no haberte dicho, me voy a dormir. Hasta luego madre-colgó.

Rin le había dicho a Luka que la herida en el brazo fue por andar a las carreras y que se rozo con un alambre de púas que había en el jardín de una casa que tomo como atajo.

Por supuesto que Luka no le creyó, pero no iba a presionarla hablar.

Len estaba apunto de acostarse a dormir cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió repentinamente dejando ver a una rubia muy enojada entrando a la habitación.

-Fuiste tú ¿No es cierto? ¡No tenias derecho!-le grito furiosa agarrándolo de la camisa-¡¿Por qué diablos le dijiste a mi tía que había sido herida por culpa de un ladrón que entro a mi casa?!

-Pues no podía decirle que fuiste atacada por demonios-dijo soltándose-Es mas seguro si estas aquí.

-¿Para que? ¿Para que sigas manteniéndome vigilada más de cerca? ¡Creí haberles dicho que este no es asunto suyo!

-¡Solo quería ayudarte!-dijo imitando el tono en el que la joven le gritó.

-¡¿Por qué?!

La pregunta resonó en la cabeza del chico

-¿Por qué? Dices…-retrocedió atónito sin saber como responder, se supone que él estaba ahí para eliminarla si representaba una amenaza.

-Eso pensé-dijo dándose media vuelta-No te metas en mis asuntos-salió azotando la puerta de la habitación.

-"¿Por qué?"-pensó sentándose en su cama-"Se supone que la odio y debería asesinarla… entonces ¿Por qué?"

Al lamente le vino un borroso recuerdo de cuando tenia 13 años.

Finalmente después de un año entero de estudios regresaba a aquel castillo.

-"Vaya Len, que bueno que regresaste, la princesa esta muy enojada y no quiere recibir a nadie por que han pasado dos meses desde la ultima vez que le enviaste una carta, siempre que tardas en responderle hace todo tipo de rabietas y se pone insoportable y esta vez que no te dignaste a escribirle se enfureció como no tienes una idea"-dijo un hombre de cabellos rojos guiándolo a donde se encontraba la chica.

Len se rio, sabia bien como era ella pero no esperaba que se comportara de esa manera con su ausencia.

-"Si, no creo que a las personas que despidió les haga gracia, se ha mantenido en su cuarto encerrada con ordenes directas de no dejar entrar a nadie"-dijo abriendo la puerta de la habitación-"Pero como eres tu no creo que le importe."

Entró a la extensa sala, en donde había una hermosa chica de cabellos dorados con un bello vestido puesto mirando por la ventana.

-"¿Qué es lo que la princesa observa por las ventanas tan entretenida que no se ha dado cuenta de mi presencia?"-preguntó el rubio divertido ganándose la atención de la chica.

-"¡Len!"-gritó emocionada corriendo hacia él, por alguna razón no alcanzaba a verle el rostro, pero estaba feliz de volver a verla, en un par de segundos ya se encontraba en el suelo con la rubia abrazándolo como si no hubiera un mañana.

-"Yo también la extrañe princesa"-dijo devolviéndole el abrazo.

-"¿Por qué no me avisaste que regresarías?"

-"Es que quería darle una sorpresa, aunque no creí que eso trajera represalias en contra de los sirvientes del castillo"-dijo mientras ambos se ponían de pie.

-"Ah, eso"-dijo avergonzada-"Simplemente estaban en el momento y lugar equivocado, pero mañana mismo los recontrato y les pido disculpas por mi mal comportamiento."

-"Bueno, es mejor que nada"-contesto el rubio.

-"Así que… a partir de hoy eres mi sirviente oficial"-dijo la chica encorvando una sonrisa.

-"Por supuesto princesa"-dijo tomando su mano para delicadamente plantarle un beso poniendo a la pobre chica sumamente roja.

-"En ese caso"-dijo alzando el meñique-"Prométeme que sin importar que suceda serás completamente fiel a mi"-dijo sin desaparecer el tono carmes de sus mejillas.

-"Tan mandona como siempre"-soltó Len una risita ante el comportamiento infantil que percibía.

-"Promételo"-lo presión un poco mas la rubia.

-"Vale, Vale"-dijo juntando su meñique con el de ella-"Te prometo que pase lo que pase, sin importar que sea, cumpliré todas y cada una de tus ordenes aun si llego a estar en contra de ellas, por que yo seré siempre tu fiel sirviente"-Len enlazo sus manos con las de la chica quedando a la altura de su pecho y uniendo sus frentes-"Hare lo que sea necesario para conservar tu sonrisa"

-¿Quién era tan importante para mi, como para haberle hecho esa promesa?-se pregunto el rubio.

.

.

.

Rin estaba sumamente feliz, por fin era el día en el que saldría con los que eran sus antiguos amigos y no la recordaban, estaba tan contenta de poder salir con Neru, Nero, Piko, Gumi y Miki que no le importo en absoluto que Len, Miku y Mikuo estuvieran vigilándola todo el rato, pensó que tal vez tarde o temprano se aburrirían de seguirla.

El acuario era muy hermoso y extenso, habían peces de todo tipo, tamaño y colores, era divertido convivir nuevamente con sus amigos, hacia mucho que Rin había olvidado lo que se sentía estar acompañada de esa manera, incluso podía sonreír de verdad.

Len reacciono sorprendido ante aquel gesto, verla tan feliz de alguna manera lo hacia sentirse extrañamente conmovido, se sentía bien verla feliz en vez de enojada o fingiendo una sonrisa, creyó que ella sonreía por que por primera vez estaba conviviendo con sus compañeras de la escuela, pero cuando los chicos comenzaron a coquetearle y ella esbozaba una sonrisa dulce inexplicablemente una ola de enojo e ira lo atacó.

¿Por qué a ellos si los trataba de buena manera? ¿Por qué sonreía felizmente estando con otros? ¿Por qué se veía sumamente hermosa en esos momentos? Len, no lo entendía… mas bien no quería entenderlo.

Seguido de un exitoso recorrido se pusieron de acuerdo para ir a una cafetería que no quedaba muy lejos del lugar, la rubia se lo estaba pasando muy bien, pero todo tiene un fin y el final de esa salida no fue precisamente lo que ella esperaba.

Cuando estaban todos en la cafetería unos portales comenzaron a abrirse por todo el lugar y los demonios salieron de la nada atacando a los amigos de Rin, quien por suerte logró poner una barrera antes de que más gente terminara involucrada.

Len y sus compañeros estaban apunto de retirarse cuando percibieron lo que estaba sucediendo, lograron ver que los demonios de esta vez eran completamente diferentes a los que anteriormente habían enfrentado y antes de que pudieran intervenir la barrera había sido sellada dejándolos fuera de la batalla.

Los demonios con forma semi-humana apresaron a los amigos de Rin, ella estaba apunto de hacer un movimiento cuando frente a ella se puso un joven de cabellos plateados y ojos rojos.

-Es todo un placer volver a verla señorita Rin-sonrió aquel joven mientras la joven retrocedía impactada.

-Rin, ¿Quién es él? ¿Qué esta sucediendo?-pregunto Neru algo asustada mientras Len, Miku y Mikuo solo podían observar.

-Esta vez no he venido a pelear-dijo el peliplata sin borrar su sonrisa-Solo la quería saludar, ya que los intentos por llevarla de regreso a nuestro mundo resultan inútiles solo me limitare a proponerle de manera civilizada que venga con nosotros.

-¡No pienso ir a ningún lado con ustedes!-respondió la rubia enojada.

-Oh, estoy seguro de que lo hará, por que se dará cuenta de que usted verdaderamente no pertenece a este mundo, su vida es mucho mas larga que la de estos humanos, convivir con ellos solo le hará mas daño así que por favor acompáñenos, no me haga tener que hacerlo por las malas-dijo el joven poniéndose serio.

-No lo…

Se escuchó un grito proveniente de Neru, un demonio la hirió en el hombro.

-¡No!

Rin se dio prisa usando magia para convocar un arco y varias flechas que fueron destinada a lo demonios, tras recibir el ataque soltaron a sus compañeros, Piko corrió a ver el estado de Miki y Nero el de Gumi.

Los demonios se dirigieron únicamente a atacar a Rin quien apenas y lograba defenderse contra los cuatro, unos de ellos logro herir el costado de la chica, pero ella ignoró el dolor y siguió combatiéndolos.

-Ya es suficiente-resonó la voz del peliplata en el lugar y los demonios se detuvieron-Por ahora me retiro, pero las cosas no se van a quedar a si Rin, volveré por ti-dijo dándole la espada y desapareciendo con los demonios en un portal.

La rubia se quedó pasmada un momento.

-¡Neru!-corrió hacia ella para atender su herida viendo que ya los demás estaban a lado de ella-¿Se encuentran…

-¡No te acerques!-le gritó la chica aterrada.

-¡Jamás debimos relacionarnos contigo! ¡Eres una bruja!-le gritó Miki quien ahora erala mejor amiga de Neru.

Rin se quedó inmóvil a pocos metros de ellos, lo que le acaban de decir le había dolió, en especial haber visto a Neru tan asustada a causa de ella. Ellos habían sido los primeros amigos que había tenido en ese mundo y ahora todos la miraban como si su sola existencia fuera un delito. Las lágrimas amenazaban por derramarse, pero ella no podía mostrar esa debilidad ante ellos.

-Si, tienen razón-dijo con voz quebrada bajando la cabeza.

Un sello se formó debajo de los chicos mientras Rin se daba la media vuelta.

-¿Qué esta haciendo?-dijo Miku asustada pensando que seguro ese hechizo era algo malo.

-Tranquila-la detuvo Len antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo-Esta usando un hechizo de tiempo para regresarlo a antes de que esto pasara.

Finalmente los chicos desaparecieron entre destellos a espaldas de Rin, Len alcanzo a ver un par de lágrimas rodando por las mejillas de la chica antes de que ella también desapareciera.

En la cafetería era como si nada hubiera pasado, Neru y los chicos habían olvidado por completo que habían invitado a Rin y se estaban divirtiendo de la misma manera que antes pero como sin ella.

El rubio recordó que Luka les había dicho que alguna vez tuvo una amiga, pero por razones que no quiso decir se distanciaron, la descripción de esa chica concordaba con Neru, por lo que tenia sentido que Rin hubiera llorado.

Len sintió su corazón siendo estrujado ante la imagen de Rin que acababa de presenciar, tenia que ver en que estado se encontraba, debía encontrarla rápido.

-Ah, Len, espera-le gritó Miku pero el chico ya se había alejado.

Rin se encontraba en su habitación de espaldas a la puerta mientras con dificultad se mantenía de pie. Tosió un poco de sangre notando que era de un color mas oscuro de lo normal, casi tirando a negro. Ella sonrió.

-Ah, es cierto, este es su color original. Esto sucede cuando uso demasiada magia sin tomar en cuanta la presión que este mundo ejerce sobre mi-dijo dejándose resbalar por la puerta con las lagrimas rodándole por las mejillas mientras veía al techo con la mirada perdida.

La joven recordó las palabras del chico de cabello plateado, en especial lo de "volveré por ti" Anteriormente ya habían tenido un encuentro poco fortuito y hacia alrededor de un año y medio que no lo había visto, pero como el tiempo pasaba distinto entre mundos, para él únicamente habían pasado tres semanas.

-"Tal vez el tenga razón… Tal vez debería…"

El sonido de alguien tocando su puerta rompió sus pensamientos.

-Rin… ¿Te encuentras bien?-escuchó la voz de Len con la respiración agitada del otro lado de la puerta.

-Ah, eres tú-dijo extrañamente algo aliviada de oírlo.

El rubio se sentó de espaldas a ella quedando únicamente divididos por la puerta.

-Si hubieras quitado la barrera pudimos…

-Esto no tiene…

-¡Si lo tiene!-le contestó Len algo irritado de su terquedad-Por que en esos momentos tú necesitabas nuestra ayuda.

-¡No la necesito!-reprochó con enojo.

-Te estas comportando de forma caprichosa-le espetó-Sabias que te estábamos siguiendo y no querías que termináramos involucrados ¿Cierto?

Rin guardo silencio, era verdad pero no quería aceptarlo.

-Tal vez hubiera sido mejor si yo desapareciera de este mundo, de esa manera nadie saldría herido... Pero no quiero, me gusta estar en este lugar con Luka y Rui, me gusta ir a la escuela, me gusta todo de esta lugar-dijo estallando en lagrimas-No quiero dejarlo. Antes me preocupaba recuperar mis recuerdos, pero si "ellos" tiene algo que ver… entonces no quiero, me da miedo. Esta bien si no recuerdo, mientras pueda quedarme aquí un tiempo mas… si, solo un tiempo mas…

Len no sabia que decirle, estaba triste por el estado en el que se encontraba y ni siquiera podía entrar y abrazarla, todo lo que podía hacer era quedarse ahí hasta que ella parara de llorar.

Silencio. Los sollozos habían parado.

A la mente de la chica vino el recuerdo de una ciudad en llamas y ella bañada de sangre, una visión muy cruel que ataco su cabeza causándole un dolor intenso.

-Rin ¿Estas bien?-le preguntó algo preocupado.

Del otro lado de la puerta con los ojos ocultos por su flequillo Rin esbozó una sonrisa maligna mientras apretaba su cabeza entre sus manos.

-Si, estoy muy bien.


	4. Memorias perdidas Parte I

Capitulo 4: Memorias Perdidas Parte I

Cayendo. Simplemente cayendo por una profunda oscuridad… la chica logró ver una luz, creía que esa seria su salvación.

Pero que equivocada estaba… esa solo fue su entrada al infierno.

Abrió los ojos pasmada encontrándose enfrente de una corte, no conocía ese lugar y no sabia donde estaba.

El rey y la reina cayeron al suelo dejando a todos los presentes pasmados.

-"¡Es una asesina!"-gritó uno de los señores que se encontraba en la sala.

-"¡Guardias, arréstenla!"-gritó otro hombre y al instante la chica fue apresada.

Ella simplemente no entendía que estaba sucediendo, sintió que la tiraron al suelo esposando sus manos por la espalda.

-"Es la hechicera de la profecía"-dijo una señora.

-"¿Estas diciendo que esta chica es una maga sumamente poderosa capaz de destruir nuestra ciudad por completo?"

-"Tiene el cabello dorado, los ojos azules y apareció de un portal ¿Qué mas prueba quieren?"-dijo a quien la chica logró vislumbrar como un tipo alto, castaño y de ojos rojos.

A la rubia le costó un rato comprender lo que estaba pasando, el viaje instantáneo entre un mundo y otro la había dejado aturdida.

-"¡Llévensela al calabozo! Discutiremos que hacer con ella."

Los guardias jalaron a la chica que intentaba resistirse.

-"¡Suéltenme, yo no he hecho nada!"

Estando en el calabozo esposada notó una peculiaridad, no podía usar magia para escapar.

¿Cuánto tiempo paso? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? Su mente difusa no le permitió comprender muy bien, Rin iba caminando con la vista perdida a lado de Mikuo hacia la escuela mientras los recuerdos de su juicio recorrían su cabeza.

Estando distraída podía escuchar las voces y ver alguna que otra imagen.

"Mándenla a la horca" "No, a la guillotina" "Que se haga una ejecución publica" Era lo único que se oía por toda la sala.

-"Orden en la sala"-dijo el juez-"Ya no recurrimos a la pena de muerte. Señores del jurado ¿Han llegado aun veredicto?"

El joven de cabellos castaños y ojos rojos que previamente Rin había reconocido se puso de pie.

-"Señoras y señores, el jurado ha decidido ya la sentencia de la acusada. Señorita Rin, se le condena a cadena perpetua en la torre negra"-dijo aquel joven.

Los murmullos comenzaron a oírse por toda la sala. "¿Estando en ese lugar podría escapar?" "No seas tonta, nadie nunca sale de la torre negra, es un lugar donde no se puede usar magia y además esta llena de monstros y de mas creaturas extrañas" "Jamás saldrá de ahí"

-"¡Guardias, llévensela!"

-"No, yo no he hecho nada malo"-dijo Rin, pero de nada sirvió.

En su mente logró ver la imagen de aquella torre, era enorme y muy extensa, la parte de arriba estaba completamente abierta y había escaleras enroscadas para facilitar la huida de los reos.

Pronto entendió por que era eso.

Rin suplicaba que la soltaran, sin tentarse el corazón por condenar a una niña pasar el resto de su vida en ese terrible lugar, la llevaban por la fuerza.

-"No te preocupes, serás libre si escapas"-le dijo con una risa burlona uno de los guardias.

-"Eso si es que logras llegar a lo mas alto de la torre para salir"-inquirió el otro.

La empujaron adentro de la torre y los grilletes que tenía fueron deshabilitados, podía sentirlo, ese lugar que parecía una selva suprimía toda su magia. Un monstro con forma de lobo la atacó…

Un recuerdo borroso de una promesa con un chico, una infinita oscuridad arrastrándola a un vacio, una luz a lo lejos mientras estaba cayendo, aquella joven muriendo frente a sus ojos y una ciudad en llamas mientras ella estaba bañada en sangre golpearon la cabeza de Rin con un intenso dolor de que la hizo caer de rodillas.

-Rin ¿Qué sucede?-le preguntó Mikuo preocupado ayudándola a levantarse.

-Nada, no es nada-dijo aceptando su ayuda, en la ultima imagen frente a ella había un chico rubio.

Len observó a la chica frente a él mientras ignoraba de lo que Miku le estaba hablando, ella notó su mirada y entristeció, gesto del que el rubio se percató de inmediato desviando la vista.

Esa vez no pudo ayudarla, ella simplemente le dijo que estaba bien y que no debía fingir simpatía cuando en realidad no la sentía, pero Len en verdad estaba preocupado y cada vez que intentaba acercársele Rin lo evitaba, desde aquel día ella estaba un poco rara.

Últimamente los recuerdos de Rin estaban comenzando a volver ¿Por qué justo ahora? Era lo que la rubia no paraba de preguntarse mientras miraba hacia el pizarrón sin atender a la clase, lo más per turbante era la imagen de esa ciudad en llamas, aquello no le daba buena espina, le daba miedo que relación tenia con eso… ¿Por qué estaba en esa ciudad manchada de sangre?

¿Acaso ella…

-Muy bien chicos, trabajen en parejas para este ejercicio.

-Rin, tú y yo…-dijo poniendo la mano en el hombro de la joven reavivando la terrible imagen de un rubio atacándola.

-¡No me toques!-gritó dándole un manotazo alterada para romper el contacto.

Todos fijaron la vista en los dos jóvenes, Len estaba asombrado ante la reacción de la chica que estaba temblando, su expresión era de miedo.

-Yo…-dijo retrocediendo-Disculpe maestro, debo retirarme-la rubia salió del salón rápidamente.

Rin entró a la enfermería sintiendo que la cabeza le iba a estallar, todo a su alrededor se tornaba rojo. Sangre. Sangre por todas partes y en su cabeza resonaban lo gritos de gente pidiendo ayuda.

-No… no-retrocedió apretando su cabeza-Yo no lo hice-dijo temblando-Yo no lo hice… yo…

-Rin, tranquila-dijo el peliazul entrando a la enfermería.

-¡Mikuo!-gritó abrazándolo aun algo alterada apunto de quebrar en llanto-No fue mi culpa… no fue mi culpa… ellos no debieron, yo no quería…

-Tranquila, todo esta bien-dijo poniendo una mano en su frente-Todo esta bien-repitió para calmarla mientras la hacia quedarse dormida.

Len no se atrevió a entrar, pero apretaba los puños queriendo hacer algo mientras Miku miraba hacia el suelo con tristeza.

La peliazul entendía que Len estaba preocupado por la chica.

La rubia ya se encontraba profundamente dormida en su habitación mientras Luka cerraba la puerta para dejarla descansar.

-Lamento que les haya causado molestias-le dijo la pelirosa a los chicos.

-No hay ningún problema-sonrió Mikuo.

-Bien. Debemos volver a la escuela-dijo Luka intentando darles animo.

-Yo me quedare para cuidarla-dijo el rubio firme.

-Pues te lo agradecería mucho-contestó la pelirosa.

-¿EH? Pero Len…-intento reprochar Miku.

-Soy el único que puede hacer una barrera anti-demonios-le susurró al oído-Es mejor así ya que ella no esta en condiciones de defenderse.

-No es justo-dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero y siguiendo a Luka y a su hermano.

-Nos vemos al rato-le dijo Mikuo.

-Cuídala bien-le pido su tía.

En un par de segundos los únicos que estaban dentro de la casa eran Len y la joven rubia. El chico entró al cuarto de Rin encontrándola profundamente dormida, al instante un recuerdo cruzó por su mente frente a él estaba la misma chica a la que juró su lealtad, en esa ciudad en llamas ella estaba manchada de sangre.

-"Ya detente"-le gritó a la joven cuyo rostro no alcanzaba a ver apuntándole con una espada.

-"Ah, pero si eres tú Len"-dijo esbozando una maligna sonrisa-"¿Acaso no lo entiendes? ¡Toda esta gente merece morir!"-dijo extendiendo los brazos al cielo con una risita sádica-"¡Lo voy a destruir todo! ¡Los hare sufrir de la misma forma que me lo hicieron a mí!"-rió dando vuelta como si de un juego se tratase-"Dime Len ¿No me juraste que siempre me serias fiel y jamás te levantarías en mi contra?"

El chico bajo su arma un poco sintiéndose incapaz de atacar a la joven.

-"Es cierto que te hice ese juramento, pero tú no eres la princesa a quien se lo jure"-dijo levantando su espada nuevamente-"¡¿Dónde esta ella?!"-le gritó con enojo atacándola.

La joven esquivó el ataque levantando la vista, sus ojos eran rojos y soltó una leve risita.

-"Juguemos Len"

El rubio retrocedió saliendo a toda prisa de la habitación de la chica.

.

.

.

Rin estaba en el hermoso jardín de un castillo, por todo el ambiente se podía aspirara un aura de paz y tranquilidad, el repiqueo de las unas estruendosas campanas fue el responsable de acabar con todo aquello y de pronto el entorno fue remplazado por el de una ciudad en caos con gente corriendo por todos lados mientras la ciudad era atacada por demonios, ella intentó hacer algo para ayudar, pero todo el escenario era intangible, solo podía quedarse ahí parada y observar.

-"¿No recuerdas este lugar?"-se acercó el joven peliplata de ojos rojos deteniéndose a pocos metros de ella

-"Dell"-dijo volteando a verlo.

-"Este es tu mundo de origen, esto fue lo que paso luego que desapareciste, hubiéramos perdonado a la ciudad entera si el consejo decidía entregarte, pero no lo hicieron y esto fue lo que causo, todo esto fue por ti."

-"¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡No quiero escucharte!"-gritó alterada tapándose los oídos.

-"Eres una de nosotros Rin, no perteneces a ese ni a este mundo, no lo puedes negar"

-"¡No, no es cierto! ¡No quiero oír nada de lo que digas!"

-"¿Eh? Pero si yo solamente quería ayudarte a disipar toda tu confusión acerca de tus recuerdos, esta imagen es diferente a la de la ciudad en llamas que siempre estas viendo ¿No es verdad? Habría sido mejor si no recordabas, pero ya que "él" esta cerca de ti eso es inevitable"

-"¿De que estas hablando?"-preguntó confundida.

-"¿No lo sabes?"-dijo acercándose y abrazándola por detrás-"Piénsalo bien Rin"-le susurró al oído-"¿A causa de quien crees que tus terribles recuerdos están regresando?"

-"Yo… yo…"-dijo apretándose la cabeza.

-"No falta mucho"-dijo acariciando su cabeza-"Pronto te darás cuenta del lugar al que perteneces"

-"Yo lo hice… la ciudad en llamas fue mi culpa ¿verdad?"-dijo aterrada intentando bloquear el recuerdo-"No, no quiero…"

-"Duele ¿No es así?"

La rubia solo asintió con la cabeza mientras sus ojos eran cubiertos con su flequillo.

-"Y quieres que ya no duela ¿Verdad? Si no quieres recordar entonces es muy sencillo… destruye aquello que te esta devolviendo la memoria. Mata al chico"

La rubia dejo de presionar su cabeza y esbozo una sonrisa maligna.

-¡Rin! ¡Rin, despierta!-le gritó Len preocupado moviéndola para ver si reaccionaba.

La joven abrió los ojos de golpe mirando fijamente al chico sin ninguna expresión.

-¿Qué sucede?-le preguntó al ver que ella no le quitaba la vista de encima

-Si no quiero recordar…-dijo en voz baja mientras se ponía de pie llamando la atención del rubio.

-¿Rin?-preguntó extrañado mientras la chica se daba vuelta hacia él que estaba sentado en la cama mirando hacia arriba para percibir si mirada.

-Si no quiero recordar entonces simplemente debo eliminarte-dijo aventándose sobre él, los dos cayeron sobre la cama mientras ella lo ahorcaba apretando con cada vez mas fuerza.

-Rin ¿Qué estas haciendo?-dijo forcejeando con ella, sus lindos ojos azules ahora eran color rojo llenos de rabia, era como si se trata de otra persona.

-Si acabo contigo ya no tendré que recordar nada-dijo apretando más fuerte el cuello del chico-Si tu mueres yo estaré bien-rio sádicamente.

Len sintió algo húmedo en su mejilla notando de inmediato las lágrimas de la chica resbalando por su rostro sin expresión al tiempo que el agarre disminuía.

El corazón del joven fue perforado ¿Cuál era el verdadero significado detrás de las lágrimas de la rubia y por que le dolía?

Rin recuperó la conciencia dándose cuenta de las marcas en el cuello de Len, no tardo en entender lo que le estuvo apunto de hacer y se puso rápidamente de pie retrocediendo.

-Yo… yo-notó las lagrimas en sus mejillas-Estuve apunto de…-presionó su cabeza.

-Rin…-Len se puso de pie preocupado.

-¡Sal de aquí!-le gritó alterada-¡Vete antes de que te haga daño de nuevo!

El rubio no tuvo mas que ceder ante la desesperación y el sufrimiento que la chica mostraba dejándola sola en aquella amplia habitación.

La joven, cuyos ojos volvieron a su color original se dejo resbalar pegada a la pared.

-No podre aguantarlo por mas tiempo… quizás sea mejor si yo…

.

.

.

Miku y Mikuo se encontraban almorzando en una de las mesas de la cafetería.

-En verdad que es de mal gusto que esa chica intente llamar la atención de esa manera-dijo la peliazul claramente enojada.

-Te equivocas, ella no intenta eso. A causa de la presencia de Len sus recuerdos poco a poco están volviendo, ellos dos tienen una relación mas profunda de lo que pensamos, no sabemos si en cuanto su memoria sea completamente restaurada vuelva a ser la misma que cuando escapo de la torre negra.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-preguntó Miku sin comprender del todo.

-Venimos desde Linou con el fin de evaluar si Rin es una amenaza para nuestro reino. Pero la chica que encontramos aquí es distinta a la que destruyó más de la mitad de nuestra ciudad, incluso no parece que sea la misma persona.

-Si, eso lo se, la pitonisa que advirtió sobre ella en el pasado profesó que volvería a nuestro mundo y es por eso que el senado nos dio la misión de evaluarla ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver con su memoria?

-No lo entiendes Miku-suspiró-Escuché que Rin apareció ante la corte del rey y la reina, quienes por desgracia murieron en ese mismo instante, tras ese incidente ella fue la prisionera más joven que ingresó a la torre negra… pero hay algo aun mas extraño, después de que ella apareció Len estuvo preguntando en toda la ciudad sobre una joven con la misma descripción y como solo la corte del reino sabia sobre ella en la ciudad no se enteraron de lo sucedido y nadie le dijo nada, cuando se dio toda la destrucción de la torre ella no había cambiado nada, seguía teniendo el aspecto de una chica de 14 años, pero no solo ella, Len tampoco ha cambiado nada desde los dos años y medio que lo conozco.

-Si ya se conocían antes… Espera… ¿Estas diciendo que ellos dos no son de nuestro mundo?

-Llegué a la conclusión de que debido a que ambos venían de otro mundo, la presión del nuestro en sus cuerpos impedía que ellos envejecieran, es lo mismo que sucede con nosotros en esta dimensión, debido a que la magia no existe usarla crea una presión en nosotros, es por eso que la magia se nos complica en este mundo y utilizamos mas de la que deberíamos.

-Pero eso…-dijo la peliazul aun sin cree que Rin y Len eran de una dimensión distinta a la suya.

-Piénsalo bien, no solo es el hecho de que ambos hayan aparecido de la nada. Rin destruyó la torre negra sin hacer mucho esfuerzo y en la batalla el único que pudo hacerle frente fue Len, si él no hubiera perdido la memoria después de eso estoy seguro que no se hubiera quedado en nuestro mundo después de que la presencia de Rin desapareció por completo.

-Pero entonces ¿Cuál es la relación que hay entre ellos dos? ¿Crees que sean… hermanos?

Eso tenia mucho sentido en base a lo que Mikuo ya había dicho, no solo eran similares, si no que también ambos tenían el mismo apellido.

Por desgracia la relación que había entre Rin y Len iba mas haya de un lazo filial, incluso mas allá de una simple amistad.

_**Ella había sido una princesa y él su fiel sirviente.**_

Len adoraba a su princesa mas que a nada y le juró si indiscutible lealtad.

_**Ella había sido una villana y él un héroe.**_

Cuando Rin fue enviada a otro mundo para mantenerla a salvo del ataque de los demonios, el consejo sintió su rastro de magia desvanecerse y enviaron a Len a buscarla, pero por desgracia él apareció cuando ella había sido encerrada en la torre y por esa razón no podía sentir su presencia, solo tenia la certeza de que ella seguía en algún lugar de ese mundo y por cinco largos años lo recorrió por completo intentando encontrarla.

_**Y ahora…**_

_**...**_

_**C.A**_

_**Hora de contestar a sus comentarios!**_

_**ambar51chick : Gracias por ser la primera en publicar un comentario (en los tres capitulos hasta ahora) en fin, espero que me sigas dejando.**_

_**Dannyplz: Por supuesto que la voy a continuar, yo no dejo ninguna de mis historias incompletas, mas vale tarde que nunca, eso si, voy a tardar un poco en subir capitulos, a lo mucho subo uno de cualquier fanfic cada tres dias, pero como me emocione con este creo que sere complaciente y les publicare uno cada cuatro o no se, depende como este mi inspiracion (que sube gracias a sus comentarios) por lo que tal y coomo hice ayer puedo subir dos de un solo.**_

_**jeny castillos:Muchas gracias... y eso que no saben lo que tengo planeado para la pobre de Rin mas adelante Muajajaja soy mala...**_


	5. Memorias perdidas Parte II

Capitulo 5: Memorias Perdidas Parte II

_**Ojos rojos de demonio…**_

La casa estaba sumida en un completo silencio.

Len estaba recostado en el sofá de la sala mirando al techo pensativo.

Tenía 10 años cuando aquello había sucedido… En su mundo de origen su padre había enloquecido y para poder salvarse fue transportado a otra dimensión, apareció en un hermoso jardín rodeado de flores, escuchó unos pasos acercándose rápidamente pero debido a sus heridas no se podía mover, solamente pudo alzar la vista para vislumbrar de quien se trataba, frente a él estaba una hermosa niña rubia y lo ultimo que logró ver antes de caer inconsciente fueron aquellos brillantes ojos azules muy similares a los de…

Se percató de que cierta joven iba camino a la cocina procurando no ser vista, lo cual obviamente no logró, Len tenia un mal presentimiento así que fue tras ella.

-¡Rin!-gritó intentando detenerla cuando la rubia tomó un cuchillo intentando cortarse las venas.

Solo comprendió al instante que ella atentó contra su propia vida, otra vez estaba apunto de perderla, aquella chica cuya sonrisa iluminaba su vida, aquella a quien le juro su lealtad y aquella de la cual había quedado enamorado desde el momento que sus ojos se toparon por primera vez, estuvo apunto de acabar con su propia vida.

_**Rin tardo un poco en ayudar al joven herido frente a ella ya que se quedo cautivada cuando su mirada se encontró con los orbes azules de él…**_

Len logró detener a la chica tirándosele encima para impedir que hiciera algún otro movimiento suicida, el cuchillo fue a para por debajo del refrigerador manchado con sangre de la rubia quien por suerte solo se había hecho un roce.

-¡¿Qué diablos crees que estas haciendo?!-le gritó sosteniéndola firmemente de las muñecas mientras la joven se resistía.

-¡Suéltame!-dijo logrando de alguna manera empujarlo y levantándose para tomar otro cuchillo.

El rubio la agarró del brazo jalándola hacia él para aprisionarla contra su pecho en un abrazo que la dejo inmóvil.

-¡No, déjame!-gritó quebrando en llanto mientras golpeaba su pecho ante su frustrado intento de suicidio.

-No lo hare-dijo aprisionándola más mientras la joven se cansaba de golpear y caía de rodillas.

-¿Por qué?-dijo ocultando su rostro en su pecho-no quería mostrar mas lagrimas frente a él-Me duele mucho ¿Por qué no lo entiendes? Estaría mejor si muriera ahorita mismo, mi cabeza ya no podrá soportar mas de eso… si esto continua yo… no se lo que sea capaz de hacer… ¿Por qué tenias que detenerme? ¡Tú también me odias!-decía la chica temblando y claramente alterada por el agudo dolor de cabeza que tenia.

Aunque borrosos e incompletos, los recuerdos de lo que sucedió en Linou estaban volviendo, no quería seguir viviendo con culpa, con miedo, temiendo perder el control de su cuerpo nuevamente y que algo como aquello se repita.

Estar viva solo la torturaba… su existencia de alguna manera solo traía sufrimiento… y el dolor era cada vez mas insoportable…

-Tranquila Rin-dijo acariciando su cabeza mientras de su mano salía un resplandor para que la joven olvidara esas ideas.

Ella no era débil, lo que fuera que la estaba llevando al borde de la locura debía ser lo suficientemente grave como para que intentara suicidarse y era por eso que Len debía borrarle esos pensamientos.

-No… No lo ha…-Rin sabia perfectamente lo que Len estaba haciendo, pero no tenia energía para evitarlo, cuando cerrara los ojos olvidaría por completo el intento de suicidio y homicidio.

La chica no quería, pero no pudo hacer nada y profundamente dormida mientras Len estrechaba mas su cuerpo contra sus brazos temiendo que si la soltaba volvería a perderla.

-Todo esta bien, Rin… Todo esta bien-dijo apretándola con más fuerza mientras unas lagrimas se le resbalaban, se sentía sumamente culpable por no haber podido protegerla y por que las cosas llegaran a tal grado que ella misma quisiera acabar con su propia vida, recordar absolutamente todo solo lo hacia mas doloroso para él.

Se maldijo así mismo ¿Dónde se encontraba él mientras la joven pasaba por tanto sufrimiento?

Le había fallado a su princesa. Pero no planeaba dejar que eso sucediera de nuevo, esta vez tenía que protegerla como era debido.

-"Vamos Len, hay un lugar que quiero mostrarte"-decía la niña muy entusiasmada mientras jalaba al chico consigo.

-"Princesa, no deberíamos estar en el bosque y menos a tan altas horas de la noche"-dijo dejándose guiar por la rubia hacia una cueva.

Rin solo sonrió y se adentró al lugar tomándolo de la mano. En aquella oscura cueva su camino fue iluminado por extrañas luces de varios colores que parecían pequeñas luciérnagas moviéndose de aquí para allá. Un escenario verdaderamente hermoso que deleitaba la vista. Finalmente se detuvieron frente a lo que parecía ser un altar dorado con varios gravados en un idioma muy antiguo.

-"¿Qué es este lugar?"-preguntó Len.

-"Es el santuario de la unión ¿Verdad que es hermoso? Tenia muchas ganas de mostrártelo antes de que te fueras a Orquídea para lo de tus estudios"-sostuvo con mas fuerza la mano del chico temiendo perderlo.

El rubio sonrió, era más que obvio que su princesa estaba un poco triste por que dentro de poco tendría que irse durante un año entero para tomar unos cursos que lo certificarían como su guardián oficial.

El joven se inclinó sobre una rodilla aun sosteniendo su mano como un gesto muy cortes.

-"Rin"-la llamó por su nombre por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ya que siendo él un sirviente mayormente se dirigía a ella como princesa y le hablaba de manera muy formal-"Sin importar lo que suceda yo siempre voy a estar contigo, incluso si somos separados yo hallare la forma de volver a tu lado, cueste lo que cueste, por que tu eres lo mas importante en mi vida y haría lo que fuera para hacerte feliz"

Al instante un resplandor apareció simulando un fino hilo que unía los meñiques de los dos rubios, Len lo miró un poco sorprendido y Rin soltó una risita.

-"Felicidades, ya puedes besar a la novia"-dijo con una sonrisa.

-"¿Eh?"-dijo el joven sin comprender mientras se ponía de pie y el brillo desaparecía.

-"En este santuario es donde la parejas suelen hacer un compromiso y el hilo que los une es lo que lo demuestra, en nuestro mundo es lo que comúnmente tu conoces como una boda"-se rió la chica-"Pero descuida, no tienes que tomarlo de esa forma si no quieres… Hay una historia que me gustaría contarte… ¿Quieres escucharla Len?"

"Por supuesto"-contestó él.

Rin comenzó su relato.

"Este reino es parte de una alianza con otros tres y el concilio es el que riegue a los países. En Rosalía gobernaba una bella reina y ella se enamoró de alguien de quien no debía. Conoció a ese hombre cerca de este lugar y fue aquí en donde se juraron amor eterno."

"El hombre era el rey de los demonios y lo dejó todo para poder estar con su amada, por un tiempo todo estuvo bien, ambos eran muy felices e incluso tuvieron una hija, pero el gobernante del reino vecino estaba celoso de aquel hombre que le quitó a su amada y no soportando lo felices que eran juntos delató a la pareja con el concilio, quienes no se quedaron de brazos cruzados cuando descubrieron que el esposo de la reina era un demonio y a los dos los mandaron a la hoguera. Ellos no hicieron nada malo, pero se consideraba un pecado que la reina siendo una maga de alto nivel se hubiera casado con un demonio."

"La hija de ellos tenia tan solo 4 años cuando los vio morir quemados, el concilio no podía dejar que la niña viviera la muerte de sus padres hizo que ella perdiera el control y casi destruyera la ciudad entera, lograron detenerla, era mitad demonio y mitad humana e intentaron de incontables manera asesinarla, ella no podía morir fácilmente, pero si podía sentir el dolor de las heridas de forma insoportable."

"El consejo del reino de Florea decidió intervenir ya todo el pueblo había visto a su amada reina morir y no querían que lo único que quedaba de ella desapareciera… aun que le tuvieran miedo a la niña… el nombre de aquella bondadosa reina era… Lily Kagamine"

-"Rin…"-fue lo único que alcanzó a articular Len sorprendido.

-"Así es, ella era mi madre"-dijo de espaldas a él sin voltear a verlo-"Ellos creen que me borraron esos recuerdos… pero algo como eso no creo que lo pueda olvidar… Gracias al consejo sigo viva, en el reino solo me quieren por ser hija de la reina Lily, ya que les recuerdo mucho a ella, pero aun así me temen, tienen miedo de que aquello vuelva a pasar yo también lo tengo, por eso no suelo salir del castillo, aun así todos en el reino me tratan muy bien. Dime Len ¿Sabes por que te elegí como mi guardián?"

Hubo un momento de silencio y la rubia amplio su sonrisa. Rin pudo haber elegido a otra persona para que siguiera sus órdenes y todos estarían más que felices por el honor de poder servirle adecuadamente, pero de todas las personas ¿Por qué a él?

-"Me encantaría oír la respuesta"-le dijo el rubio.

-"Es simple y sencillamente por que tú me quieres por ser yo"-le sonrió volteándolo a ver-"A pesar de que ya sabes quien soy en verdad, tu mirada hacia mi no ha cambiado y tengo la certeza de que tu siempre me querrás, pase lo que pase tú no serias capaz de odiarme, aun que no estemos destinados a estar juntos"

-"Es debido a esa predicción ¿Cierto?"-le preguntó Len por lo ultimo que dijo.

Aquello entristeció al joven, una pitonisa les había dicho que ellos no estaban destinados a ser felices juntos, por que ambos eran de distintos mundos y a la larga ellos mismos terminarían por hacerse daño hasta que todos esos sentimientos se convirtieran en odio.

-"Ella dijo que nosotros dos jamás nos debimos conocer y el destino se empeñara en separarnos, pero yo creo… que tú y yo estamos conectados por luz y sombras. Por eso estoy segura de que existe un mundo en donde podemos estar juntos, ya sea en otro tiempo o incluso en otra vida tú y yo sin duda nos volveremos a encontrar, mas aun con la unión de tu juramento… aun si somos… de distintos mundos"-sonrió de manera dulce.

Ese era un recuerdo que ahora ambos habían recuperado…

.

.

.

Mikuo y Miku regresaron de la escuela encontrándose con Rin profundamente dormida mientras Len estaba a su lado sosteniendo su mano a la par que acariciaba con tristeza su cabello, por supuesto a la peliazul no le importó en lo mas mínimo el estado de la chica y se lanzó a abrazar al rubio.

-¡Por dios Len! ¿Qué te paso en el cuello?-preguntó Miku pudiendo ver las marcas rojas que tenia.

-Un ladrón entró y me atacó-dijo ignorando por completo la preocupación de la joven como si lo que acababa de decir fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

-¿Qué le paso a Rin?-preguntó Mikuo notando que la muñeca de la rubia estaba vendada.

-También la atacó el ladró-respondió de la misma manera.

El peliazul miró por un momento a su amigo, seguía sin soltar la mano de Rin y acariciándole la cabeza como si intentara quitarle dolor.

-Así que ya te diste cuenta-dijo Mikuo.

-Su cuerpo no resistirá mas presión de este mundo-dijo Len tristemente-Si ha estado viviendo aquí durante dos años siendo atacada por esos dos tipos de demonios es comprensible que este al limite, no se cuanto mas podrá soportar, pero si se queda aquí lo mas seguro es que muera.

-Perfecto-dijo Miku-Así ya no tendremos que mancharnos las manos ni preocuparnos de que la segunda profecía se cumpla.

Len quiso en ese instante poder levantarse para darle a la peliazul una cachetada pero aun no podía soltar a Rin y Mikuo se le adelanto.

-¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?! ¡Ella es una asesina!-gritó Miku enojada cubriéndose la mejilla-¿Le debo recordar que destruyo mas de la mitad de nuestra ciudad y mató a muchas personas?

-¡Intenta por una vez sentir empatía!-le gritó su hermano-¡Si te hubieras concentrado en Rin en vez de estar embobada siguiendo a Len como perrito faldero te habrías dado cuenta de la situación en la que se encuentra!

-Lo que haya pasado para que ella reaccionara de la manera que lo hizo en Linou debió haber sido algo muy grave ¿La corte y el senado alguna vez se preguntaron de donde llegó Rin? ¡No lo hicieron! En lugar de escuchar a la pobre chica que estaba huyendo de una revolución se limitaron a juzgarla y encerrarla por un crimen que ni siquiera cometió, su único delito fue estar en el momento y lugar equivocado-dijo Len sumamente enojado.

-Lo se-dijo Mikuo bajando la cabeza-Por esa razón es que estoy aquí, la princesa Haku me pidió que evitara que algo malo le sucediera.

-¡¿La princesa?!-dijo Miku exaltada-Pero ella esta…

-¿Muerta?-el peliazul negó con la cabeza-Eso es lo que el ministro Meito nos hizo creer a todos, desde el principio todo fue culpa de él, la muerte de los padres de la princesa Haku fue debido a que estaban siendo envenenados por el ministro y cuando este vio la llegada de Rin uso la profecía para llevar a cabo sus planes, para entonces la princesa había caído en coma siendo vigilada para que nada malo le pasara por lo que Meito no pudo asesinarla, cuando finalmente despertó y se enteró de lo de Rin quiso liberarla, pero nadie estaba de acuerdo… justo después comenzó la destrucción de la ciudad, Rin quedo gravemente herida, sin duda la matarían esta vez, así que la princesa Haku borró todos sus recuerdos y la envió a esta dimensión, creyó que de esa forma era mejor para que no corriera peligro, hasta ahora nadie sabe que la princesa sigue viva, hizo un trato con Meito para salvar a alguien y por eso ella se mantiene oculta.

-Si es así ¿Cómo es que no habías dicho nada?-le preguntó la peliazul aun sin poder creerle a su hermano y este suspiro.

-Ella me pidió que no le dijera a nadie, ni siquiera a ti hermanita, no contaba con que te asignaran a venir con nosotros y como Len odiaba a Rin no tenia ningún sentido decirle.

-Eso es por que no recordaba nada sobre ella, lo único que sabia es que ella destruyó Linou y yo la detuve, siempre la mencionaban como villana, por lo que es obvio que la odiara-dijo Len mirando a la rubia a su lado.

-¿Cuál es la relación que tienes con esa chica?-le preguntó Miku.

Rin estaba inmersa en un sueño, todo era extrañamente muy pacifico, se encontraba en una habitación blanca y podía oír las risas de unos niños en el lugar, no sabia de donde provenían, lo único que lograba percibir eran unas sombras moviéndose por el lugar y un par de mechones rubios.

-"¿Quien esta ahí?"-preguntó mirando por detrás, pero no había nadie, escuchó las risas una vez mas y al girarse se encontró con dos niños muy similares agarrados de la mano, no debían tener mas de ocho años.

La primera era una hermosa niña de largos cabellos rubios amarrados en una coleta y llamativos ojos color azul zafiro, a lado de ella estaba un niño muy similar, ambos la miraban con una sonrisa.

-"¿Quiénes son ustedes?"-les preguntó con algo de curiosidad.

-"Aun no tenemos un nombre"-dijo el niño.

-"Cierto, danos tú un nombre"-le pidió la niña con una radiante sonrisa.

Rin lo pensó un momento, no tenía mucho ingenio así que dijo los primeros nombres que se le vinieron a la mente.

-"Tú te llamaras… Rinto"-dijo acariciando la cabeza del pequeño rubio con un gesto muy cariñoso y luego volteo a ver a la niña sopesándolo un poco más-"Y tú serás Lenka"-dijo acariciando también la cabeza de la niña.

-"Bueno, supongo que no esta tan mal"-dijo Lenka.

-"Ya ves, ella no tiene mucha imaginación"-dijo Rinto.

-"Pues perdónenme por no tener ingenio para los nombres"-dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero que hizo reír a los niños-"Bueno, ya les puse nombre ¿Y ahora que?"

Los niños intercambiaron miradas y luego voltearon hacia Rin, la chica casi por reflejo se inclino hacia ellos y ambos acariciaron su cabeza.

-"¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele algo?"-le preguntaron ambos preocupados.

Esa pregunta la atacó por sorpresa, pero aun así esbozo una sonrisa para los niños.

-"Por supuesto que estoy bien"-les contestó.

Ambos negaron con la cabeza.

-"No nos referimos a un dolor físico"-dijo Rinto.

-"Esto es lo que te duele"-dijo la pequeña rubia poniendo una mano sobre el corazón de Rin.

-"Parece que se dieron cuenta"-dijo con una triste sonrisa y se sentó sobre sus rodillas con un suspiro.

-"Por supuesto que lo hicimos, te conocemos mejor de lo que piensas"-dijo la niña.

-"Sabemos por que razón no quieres recuperar por competo tus recuerdos, tienes miedo… crees que en cuanto tu memoria sea restaurada dejaras de ser quien eres en estos momentos"-le dijo Rinto.

-"Pero eso no es así, tú eres tú y si no quieres, entonces no tienes que cambiar"-le sonrió Lenka-"Si no enfrentas ahora tu pasado para cuando te descuenta ya no podrás reparar el daño. Todo aquello que te lastimo solo te hizo mas fuerte y gracias a ello eres quien eres ahora, al olvidar todo aquello también estas olvidando parte de tú esencia, no puedes negar quien eres, pero puedes trabajar sobre ello"

-"Yo…"

-"Todo estará bien"-le sonrieron ambos niños desapareciendo entre destellos.

-"No, esperen"-Rin no quería dejar que se fueran, aun quería hablar con ellos, su presencia era reconfortante para ella y al desaparecer estaban dejando inquietud ¿Y si ya no los volvía a ver? Parece que los dos niños leyeron su pensamiento por que le sonrieron nuevamente intentando calmarla.

-"Descuida, nos volveremos a ver"

-¿Cuál es la relación que tienes con esa chica?-le preguntó Miku.

Rin logró escuchar eso comenzando a abrir los ojos. La joven aun estaba confundida y la escena de su intento de suicido, así como el intento de homicidio, habían quedado fuertemente suprimidos a causa de la magia de Len, por lo que para ella era como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Pues… Ah, Rin-dijo el chico notando que se estaba levantando y la ayudó a sentarse en el sillón, casi al instante el joven la atrajo hacia él dándole un cálido y fuerte abrazo.

Rin no entendía muy bien el por que, ese abrazo se sentía lleno de preocupación y necesidad de ser correspondido, pero aun estaba algo impactada de que fuera precisamente el rubio quien estuviera transmitiéndole ese sentimiento. ¿Cómo podía el joven, que en un principio la miraba como si su simple existencia fuera un pecado, abrazarla de manera tan cariñosa?

-Al fin te encontré-le dijo al oído logrando tensarla.

Ahí fue cuando su mente reaccionó devolviéndole de golpe los recuerdos faltantes de su memoria, todo tipo de imágenes recorrieron su cabeza, momentos tristes, momentos felices y en la mayoría de todos ellos siempre estaba él, el joven del que se había quedado perdidamente enamorada desde la primera vez que sus ojos se toparon en el jardín de su castillo.

Finalmente lo que más temía se había hecho realidad, había recordado todo lo referente a Linou, incluso como se enfrentó a él queriendo matarlo, estuvo apunto de acabar con la única persona por la cual si vida no carecía de sentido.

Para cuando la rubia se dio cuenta sintió los labios de Len estampándose contra los suyos, aun enfrente de Miku y Mikuo la estaba besando sin que ella hubiera podido impedirlo. Al principio se dejo llegar no sabiendo de que manera reaccionar, se sentía cálido y tierno… un lujo que ella no se podía dar, no tenia derecho a disfrutarlo, con la poca fuerza que tenia lo empujo lejos de sus labios cubriéndoselos algo impactada.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme eso?-dijo poniéndose de pie indignada-¡¿Quién te crees que eres para acercarte a mi de esa forma?! ¡¿A que estas jugando Len?! ¡Se perfectamente que tu me odias!-le gritó llena de rabia conteniéndose unas lagrimas.

-Rin…-dijo con tristeza intentando acercársele pero ella retrocedió bajando la vista.

Le dolía. Le dolía mucho tener que tratarlo de esa forma. Quería pedirle disculpas por gritarle, decirle que siempre estuvo enamorada de él y que lo recordaba todo, pero eso solo le llevaba a los acontecimientos sucedidos antes. La pitonisa tenia razón, ellos no estaban destinados a estar juntos… no quería herirlo de nuevo, tenia miedo de perder el control y por eso era mejor alejarse de todo antes de terminar haciendo mas daño.

-No quiero que te me vuelvas a acercar de esa manera-dijo dándose la vuelta para dirigirse a su habitación-Ya he tenido suficiente de ti, no estoy para que te burles de mi fingiendo un afecto que claramente no sientes, de ser posible quisiera no volver a verte-dijo lo ultimo comenzando a alejarse.

Len se quedó impactado y con el corazón herido, de nuevo la había perdido y esta vez por el tonto impulso de sentir sus labios, tal vez ella no lo recordaba pero podía jurar que por un momento se dijo llevar, quizás la mente olvide, pero el cuerpo aun recuerda, esta vez tendría que acercarse a ella de forma lenta para ganarse su confianza nuevamente, tendría un largo camino por recorrer, pero si lograba ver su sonrisa… entonces todo valdría la pena.

Él haría todo por su princesa…

:...

C.A

Yey, aqui Citlalli respondiendo a sus comentarios del capitul una persona no registrada.

ambar51chick: Wow cuatro capitulos seguidos y tu sigues siendo la primera en comentar. ¡Felicidades! Solo por eso decidi ser benevolente y subir de una vez el capitulo que planeaba subir hasta el viernes. Y como ya habia dicho desde el principio, este fanfic por desgracia no contiene incesto, es el primero que hago de los que no lo tiene, a exepcion de un one-shot, pero ese no importa, en cuanto a tu duda sobre quien es el peliplata... Aun no lo puedo decir, pero muy pronto lo descubriran.

rinkuoandaway: Gracias por gastarte el tiempo para dejar un comentario, de verdad lo aprecio, en especial ya que como tu no tienes una cunta aqui es un poco complicado, por favor sigue leyendo esta historia.

jeny castillos: ¿Que te parecio este capitulo? Creo que fui algo lejos con el intento de suicidio, pero esto no es nada comparado con lo que sucedera en el siguiente capitulo. Muajajaja Rin sufrira... y como ya dije anteriormente aqui a quien mas hare sufir es a la pobre de rin, esta es una venganza por que en mis otros fics el que mas sufre siempre ha sido Len

Sakura Hecate: Wiiiiiiiiiiiii, gracias por tu comentario, me encanta que como la anterior esta te haya gustado, cuando termine minimo esta historia o la de "cosas de familia" voy a hacer un tipo de continuacion de "La guardiana" en este sera lo que sucedio cuando ellos renacieron en el mundo "humano" que es el unico en donde no pueden sufrir tanto como los demas.

Yey, gracias a todos, me hace muy feliz leer sus comentarios.

Ah, pliss, tengo un favor que pedirles. La verdad es que yo soy muy despistada Sakura Hecate ya lo comprobo con el anterior fanfic en donde confundi dos nombres, asi que si hay algo que no entienden, o algo que no concuerde por favor haganmelo saber para que yo lo componga.

Siguiente capitulo: Sabado 4:00 Pm


	6. Primer mundo

Capitulo 6: Primer mundo

Ella era la princesa de ese reino.

Rosalía era una amplia ciudad, la más grande de los cuatro reinos aliados, que en ese entonces era gobernado por su gentil princesa, la gobernante mas joven de la historia.

La princesa Rin Kagamine de tan solo ocho años de edad.

Pero a pesar de su corta edad su gobierno no tenía ningún inconveniente, ya que la pequeña niña era muy lista y a menudo aconsejada por los ministros, quienes a lado de ella procuraban el bienestar de Rosalía.

Todos sabían sobre el pasado de la rubia, el concilio intentó deshacerse de ella después de que casi destruye la ciudad tras la muerte de sus padres, de alguna manera lograron detenerla, en ese entonces ella tan solo tenia cuatro años y fue torturada de distintas maneras, pero ya sea mágico o humano, ninguno de los métodos pudo hacerla morir.

Ella era mitad humana y mitad demonio, por ende su esperanza de vida era mucho mayor que la de cualquier otra persona, su cuerpo tenia una habilidad de curación sumamente desarrollada, pero aun cuando sus heridas sanaban rápido, a cambio de esto el dolor era cinco veces mayor de lo normal y al paso que iba creciendo, su cuerpo tardaba mas en sanar y el dolor de las heridas aumentaba dejando muy en claro que ella no era eterna, tal y como cualquier otra persona su vida también llegaba a su fin, solo que en su caso eso el lapso de tiempo para eso era mucho mas largo.

Era un día normal, común y corriente, como todos los días la princesa daba su recorrido a los amplios jardines del castillo acompañada de su ministro, un joven pelirrojo, antiguo amigo de su madre. Ella no solía salir mucho del castillo, por lo cual, lo único que podía hacer en su tiempo libre era dar una serena caminata, pero algo era diferente ese día, ella lo presentía.

Fue ahí donde lo notó. Un portal se abrió cerca del invernadero y un chico rubio salió de él.

-¡Princesa, espere!-le gritó a la niña en cuanto la vio corriendo hacia él rubio, temiendo que ese chico fuera peligroso y le hiciera algo a la pequeña.

La niña se acercó a toda prisa, aun desde lejos logró ver que aquel rubio estaba herido, no conocía nada de él, era un completo extraño, podía ser una persona peligrosa, pero aun así ella no podía dejarlo así.

Estando frente a él se quedó pasmada

_**Rin tardo un poco en ayudar al joven herido frente a ella ya que se quedo cautivada cuando su mirada se encontró con los orbes azules de él…**_

Lo observó por lo que parecieron ser un par de segundos, cuando el chico perdió la conciencia y su ministro ya había llegado a su lado.

-Akaito, tenemos que ayudarlo-dijo al tiempo que se inclinaba para evaluar sus heridas.

-Pero princesa…-dijo intentando reprochar que no podían ayudar a un desconocido, que además tenia un aura mágica que se comparaba a la de ella, no se le quitaba la idea de que podía ser alguien peligroso.

Sin embargo la princesa era muy bondadosa y representara o no un peligro para ella y su ciudad no iba a negarle la ayuda en esos momentos, luego se encargaría de las consecuencias, por ahora lo importante era salvar al chico cuyas heridas eran mas graves de lo que esperaba.

-¡Ve por el medico ahora mismo!-le ordenó la rubia y a él no le quedó mas que acatar sus ordenes.

El pelirrojo se fue a toda prisa mientras la niña observaba fijamente al niño, debía ser al menos dos años mayor que ella, tenia heridas por todo el cuerpo y respiraba con algo de dificultad, sus cabellos eran largos amarrados en una cola y rubios como los de ella, tomó su mano con preocupación esperando que él no muriera antes de que pudieran atender sus heridas.

Len se despertó, lo primero que notó fue que se encontraba en un lugar extraño.

-Ah, veo que ya reaccionaste-le sonrió una niña que estaba sentada frente a la cama a su derecha.

Len siempre había sido un chico frio y serio, no confiaba en nadie y por supuesto que no confiaba en la rubia sonriente frente a él, la miró examinándola determinadamente, era una pequeña de ocho años, traía ropas muy finas, su cabello era corto y dorado, decorado con un lazo que parecían orejas de conejo, sus brillantes y llamativos ojos lo miraban con curiosidad y sus labios esbozaban una hermosa sonrisa.

-¿Quién eres tú?-le preguntó el chico.

-Mi nombre es Rin, Kagamine Rin ¿Y el tuyo?

Él se sorprendió un poco, ambos tenían el mismo apellido y su aspecto era algo parecido, rubio no le quito los ojos de encima y ni se molesto en contestar.

-Ya veo-dijo poniéndose de pie y asomándose por la ventana dándole la espalda al chico-Estas en el reino de Rosalía, tal vez sea un lugar muy diferente a tu mundo, supongo que es normal que estés algo desorientado y no confíes en mi, pero si lo deseas puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que quieras, con tus heridas será difícil que puedas moverte libremente al menos en un mes. Cualquier cosa que pueda hacer para que te sientas mas cómodo, dímelo ¿ok?-volteó a verlo con una fresca sonrisa.

Len no lo entendía, esa niña o era muy boba o era demasiado amable, estaba confiando por completo en un extraño que en cualquier momento podía agredirla, él podía en ese instante tomar el cuchillo que estaba en el buro de a lado y asesinarla en un segundo.

Durante un mes el rubio no se pudo mover, tuvo que quedarse en cama, la pequeña niña estuvo ocupando todo su tiempo libre en él, le daba de comer, velaba por él y le contaba muchas cosas sobre el reino y ella a pesar de que el joven no le hablaba, él no decía nada, simplemente la escuchaba, tal vez era por que verdaderamente no confía en ella, pero no se podía evitar, algo le decía que ella era peligrosa, su aura mágica no solo era mas poderosa que la de él, sino que también era oscura.

El chico no sabía que se encontraba en un castillo y menos que estaba siendo atendido por la mismísima princesa, pues así como él no le dijo su nombre, ella no le dijo quien era realmente.

A Len comenzaba a agradarle la niña, jamás dio indicios de ser una amenaza, era amables, bondadosa y linda, pero aun así su aura lo inquietaba, sabía que esa dulce niña no era normal, pero quizás era hora de ignorar ese hecho.

Finalmente el chico pudo recuperar por completo su movilidad, Rin parecía muy feliz.

-Vamos, hay muchas cosas que te quiero mostrar en la ciudad-le decía jalándolo fuera de la habitación muy emocionada.

Len notó de inmediato que aquella casa era muy grande y la niña iba cubierta por una capucha llevándolo a escondidas por el lugar.

-¡Señorita Rin!-se escuchó a lo lejos a alguien llamar a la rubia, quien solo soltó una risita.

La niña abrió un pasadizo secreto y salieron llegando directo a la ciudad. Ella tenía razón, era completamente diferente a su mundo de origen, el lugar parecía muy alegre y lleno de vida, mujeres, hombres, niños, todos parecían muy felices.

-Esto es…

-Bienvenido a Rosalía-dijo muy contenta extendiendo las manos-Como podrás ver esta es una ciudad muy pacifica, la reina Lily se empeño por hacer este un lugar lleno de armonía. Pero vamos, que aun hay muchos lugares por recorrer-dijo jalándolo y Len no pudo hacer nada mientras la pequeña lo llevaba de aquí para haya mostrándole los lugares mas interesantes del reino.

Mientras tanto, en el castillo estaban buscando por todos lados a la princesa, pero ni ella ni el chico de la otra dimensión aparecían, temían que algo malo le hubiera pasado llegaron a la conclusión de que el joven rubio la había secuestrado.

Se había creado toda una conmoción, e incuso los ministros salieron al pueblo acompañados de guardias para encontrar a la princesa. Por supuesto que Rin no se lo esperaba, algunas veces se salía a escondidas durante todo el día, pero jamás enviaban a buscarla, por que sabían que sin duda estaría bien, no corría peligro y nadie le haría daño, sin embargo ahora la cosa era distinta, por que la princesa se encontraba con alguien en quien los ministros no confiaban ya que su magia estaba casi a su nivel y aunque Rin era mas poderosa, ella era menor que aquel chico, el rubio podía ser mejor usuario de magia que ella.

-¿Te ha gustado el recorrido?-le preguntó mientras caminaban por el parque.

-Len

-¿Qué?-lo miró la pequeña extrañada.

-Mi nombre es Len-volteó a verla con una sonrisa.

Rin sintió que su corazón salto, sus mejillas se tornaron carmesí, por primera vez lo había visto sonreír y no solo eso, si no que el chico voluntariamente le dijo su nombre, inconscientemente esbozo una amplia sonrisa, estaba muy contenta.

El rubio la admiró un momento, su rostro sonrojado se veía radiante, acaricio su cabeza haciendo que sus mejillas aumentaran más su color rojo.

-Yo… yo-dijo nerviosa-Iré por unos helados, espérame aquí.

La rubia desapareció rápidamente de su vista intentando ocultar su sonrojo y las ganas de saltar de felicidad.

Len se sentó en una banca del parque, ese día había sido muy divertido, aquella hermosa niña lo había cautivado, seguía algo extrañado por su aura, pero eso ya no importaba. Mientras estaba distraído pensando en ella no se percató de que unos guardias se dirigían hacia él hasta que lo apresaron.

-¡Dinos donde tienes a la princesa!-le gritó uno de ellos.

Por supuesto que Len no entendía de que rayos estaban hablando, pero a los guardias no les importó en lo mas mínimo.

Cuando Rin regreso logró ver una multitud, algo no estaba bien, se abrió paso entre la gente solo para percatarse de que tenían apresado a Len y estaban apunto de golpearlo con un látigo.

-Bien, si no quieras hablar-dijo el guardia disponiéndose a golpearlo.

-¡Alto!-gritó Rin atravesándose y recibiendo el impacto en lugar del rubio.

El golpe del látigo fue directo a su mejilla haciéndola caer al suelo.

-¡No te metas!-le gritó el guardia mientras la niña se ponía de pie sobándose el cachete.

-No me voy a mover-dijo la rubia firme.

-¡Te dije que no interfirieras!-dijo el guardia enojado jalándola bruscamente, el tirón hizo que su cara quedara al descubierto.

La expresión de asombro pudo notarse en todos los presentes, la rubia seguía sin cambiar su postura con la marca del látigo en su mejilla, Len no entendía el por que de sus reacciones.

-Princesa-dijo el señor inclinándose y al instante todos los presentes hicieron lo mismo, incluso el compañero del guardia soltó a Len inclinándose también-Su majestad, lamento lo que…

-Silencio-dijo un poco enfadada y se dio media vuelta.

-¿Te encuentras bien Len?-le preguntó la niña con una sonrisa extendiéndole la mano e ignorando a todos a su alrededor.

El rubio aun no salía de su impacto. La soberana de ese reino se encontraba frente a él después de haberlo defendido y con una sonrisa le extendía la mano.

-Así que resultaste ser una princesa, eh-dijo poniéndose de pie sin su ayuda, lo cual decepciono algo a Rin.

-No me habías dicho tu nombre así que estamos a mano.

Len la miró, le dio ternura verla algo entristecida y sonrió con dulzura, acto seguido tomó la mano de la princesa y se inclinó ante ella.

-Su majestad, permítame pedirle disculpas por mi anterior comportamiento, a partir de hoy espero que permita a este humilde joven estar a sus servicios-dijo y acto seguido besó su mano.

La rubia se sonrojo y sonrió.

-En ese caso te permitiré ser mi caballero.

-¡Princesa!-llegó al lugar Akaito, bajando rápidamente del carruaje real-¿Pero que fue lo que sucedió?-dijo asombrado de la marca en la mejilla de Rin-¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Cómo pasó esto?-dijo inspeccionando el cachete de la chica.

-No es nada-dijo cubriéndose la marca-Vámonos Len, es hora de la merienda-dijo caminando hacia el carruaje.

La noticia de la visita de la princesa recorrió a gran velocidad todo el lugar, no era usual que ella saliera del castillo y en cuatro largos años, nadie fuera de sus sirvientes la había visto, ya que cuando salía siempre pasaba desapercibida, pero ese día la habían visto sonriendo y era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se mostraba abiertamente ante sus súbditos.

La presencia del rubio la hacia muy feliz, ni siquiera los sirvientes la habían visto sonreír tan contenta en mucho tiempo y si era el capricho de la princesa tener a Len de su sirviente principal, nadie se iba a oponer con tal de que ella siguiera alegre.

Aunque era muy amable Rin solía ser muy caprichosa y con tal de no hacerla enojar, por temor a que perdiera el control, siempre la complacían, pero ahora no necesitaba más que al rubio a su lado para ser feliz, al joven no le importaba estar bajo sus órdenes, era muy divertido para él servirle a esa chica.

.

.

.

-Dime Len… ¿Cómo es el mundo del que vienes?-le preguntó mientras el joven le servía el té en el balcón de su alcoba como de costumbre, solo que ese día era algo raro ya que la princesa no había querido salir de su habitación en todo el día y por ende él tampoco, mas que para traerle la comida, pero lo mas raro era que todos en el castillo parecían estar ocupados mientras la rubia hacia como si nada estuviera pasando-Bueno, no me lo tienes que decir si no quieres.

-Pues era muy distinto a este… pero a la vez parecido, funciona casi de la misma manera, solo que la diferencia es que allá los demonios viven en nuestro mismo plano dimensional, no es como aquí que sus dimensiones están conectadas.

-Ya veo…

La princesa guardó silencio por un largo rato mientras Len la observaba detenidamente.

-Extraño…-dijo en voz baja, pero la rubia alcanzó a escucharlo.

-¿Qué es lo extraño?-le preguntó.

-En el tiempo que llevo sirviéndote esta es la primera vez que preguntas sobre mi mundo, pero ni una sola vez me has preguntado de mí, supongo que no soy tan interesante.

La niña soltó una risita.

-No lo considero necesario. Siento que mientras mas intente saber de ti mas te vas a alejar de mi… aun cuando solo se que tu nombre es Len, con eso y saber que te quedaras aquí me basta-contestó esbozándole una sonrisa.

-Vaya, que princesa mas peculiar me tocó cuidar

-¿De verdad crees eso?-dijo metiéndole a la boca una cucharada de flan, Len no pudo hablar, mientras saboreaba el flan Akaito entró a la habitación.

-Princesa, ya esta todo listo.

-¿En serio?-se levanto muy emocionada-Len, acompaña a Akaito por favor, hay unas cosas que debo hacer.

La actitud de la rubia confundió mucho al chico, pero ordenes eran ordenes.

-¿De que se trata todo esto?-pregunto Len mientras el pelirrojo lo guiaba por los pasillos.

-Pronto lo sabrás-dijo abriendo la puerta de una habitación, en la cama había un traje como los que los príncipes usaban-Póntelo, regreso en diez minutos y espero que estés listo.

-¿Qué? Pero…-intento reprochar algo.

-Son ordenes de la princesa-con eso Akaito salió de la habitación y Len suspiró.

Después de un rato el pelirrojo regreso cambiado y le hizo una señal para que lo siguiera, la música de oía cada vez mas fuerte conforma se acercaba, desde lo mas alto de las escaleras logró ver la sala principal, por donde anteriormente le habían prohibido pasar ese día, decorada y llena de invitados de la princesa.

-Un aplauso al otro cumpleañero que acaba de llegar-dijo Akaito en voz alta empujando a Len un poco para adelante para que saliera de su asombro ¿A que se refería con eso?

La sala se llenó de aplausos y felicitaciones hacia él conforme avanzaba, todos seguían deseándole un feliz cumpleaños pero él aun seguía sin comprender del todo, ese no era el día de su cumpleaños, tal vez su princesa le podía decir que estaba pasando.

Después de un rato de estarla buscando y aun sin entender la situación ya que al parecer nadie le había explicado, se anuncio la llegada de la princesa… y ahí estaba, mas radiante y hermosa que nunca bajando de las escaleras con su brillante vestido de amarillo y negro que la hacia resaltar e iba de acorde con el atuendo que el traía.

No dudo ni dos segundos antes de ir a su lado y ayudarla a bajar los últimos escalones.

-Alguien me debe una explicación de todo esto-le susurró al oído mientras el salón se inundaba de aplausos.

Una nueva pieza música comenzó a sonar y Len llevó a la princesa a la pista de baile

-¿Y bien?-le dijo el rubio mientras seguía el compas de la canción, la niña sonrió.

-Feliz cumpleaños Len ¿Te estas divirtiendo?

-Eso no me explica lo que esta pasando.

-Eso pensé, quería ser yo quien te explicara la sorpresa.

-Me encantaría oír eso-dijo haciendo que diera una vuelta para continuar bailando.

-Hoy exactamente hace un año fue el día que te encontré en el jardín, hoy es nuestro cumpleaños y por ser una ocasión especial pedí que se organizara una fiesta ¿Te gusta tu sorpresa?

El chico sonrió.

Sabia de buena fuente que la princesa no solía organizar fiestas, nadie en el castillo le había dicho la fecha del cumpleaños de la niña debido a que estaba prohibido hablar de eso, en esas fechas sus padres habían muerto, era por eso que a ella no le gustaba festejar, sin embargo ese día hacia un año, Len había aparecido como si fuera un regalo del cielo para ella y eso ameritaba una celebración.

-Me encanta-respondió.

Todos es el reino conocían y apreciaban a Len, por que el fue capaz de brindarle alegría a la princesa y ella había sido quien logró abrir el corazón del rubio. Él solía ser frio y serio, pero ahora era alguien cordial y servicial, e incluso más sonriente, ese era el cambio que Rin había generado en él.

Al paso del tiempo sirviente y princesa se habían hecho mas unidos, para él ella se convirtió en su todo, fue cuando Len tenia ya quince años, que para ser él guardián oficial de la princesa, debía cumplir un curso de estudios de un año que se impartía en la ciudad Orquídea.

Len se fue prometiéndole a la rubia enviarle una carta cada mes y cumpliendo con aquello, le escribía de todo lo que le había sucedido. Rin sin embargo se ponía irritada cuando las cartas tardaban en llegarle, lo que hacia que muy a menudo estuviera de mal humor, claro, nada relativamente riesgoso, pero era mejor no estar ceca cuando eso sucedía, incluso los ministros tenían miedo de acercársele.

En una ocasión cuando la correspondencia se perdió a medio camino intentaron falsificar una carta de Len hacia ella, cosa que no les salió como esperaban, Rin se dio cuenta muy fácilmente, por lo que durante una semana y media toda la servidumbre huyó dejando sola a la princesa en el castillo vacio, mientras intentaba encontrar por cielo mar y tierra la carta perdida, incluso el consejo y los guardias reales se encontraban realizando la exhaustiva búsqueda.

Después de un año de completar sus estudios, Len volvió antes de lo que cualquiera esperaba y se hizo una fiesta por su regreso ya que después de dos meses de depresión, debido a que el rubio no había mandado una carta como lo había prometido, la princesa Rin por fin había vuelto a sonreír.

El joven se había vuelto un chico muy apuesto, tenia muchas hermosas pretendientes, pero él solamente tenia ojos para su princesa y todos en el reino lo sabían.

Solo pasaron dos meses cuando aquello sucedió…

Rosalía fue atacada por dos clases de demonios, los originales de ese mundo, cuya dimensión estaba conectada a esa y los que venían del mundo de Len y que estaban al servicio de su padre.

El rubio se encontraba fuera del castillo cuando eso se llevó acabo, intentó detener a los demonios, pero ellos no iba detrás de él como deberían, ya no… su padre había podido dar con alguien con un poder mágico mayor al de Len que le serviría para sus planes.

-No puede ser…-dijo cuando los vio dirigirse al castillo.


	7. Segundo Mundo

Capitulo 7: Segundo mundo

-¿Qué ha sucedido con Rin?-entró rápidamente Len a la sala donde el consejo se encontraba, después de que hace apenas unos minutos había sentido su presencia desaparecer.

-Tranquilo, solo la hemos enviado aun lugar mas seguro que este, lo hemos enviado a otro mundo-le aclaró Akaito.

-La situación en la ciudad se esta saliendo de control, debemos hacer algo-dijo uno de los ancianos del consejo.

-Hay que…-la anciana que había enviado a Rin a la otra dimensión perdió el equilibrio siendo rápidamente sostenida.

El rubio tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Esta desapareciendo-dijo la anciana-La magia de la princesa esta desapareciendo-dijo algo alterada.

La empujaron adentro de la torre y los grilletes que tenía fueron deshabilitados, podía sentirlo, ese lugar que parecía una selva suprimía toda su magia. Un monstro con forma de lobo la atacó…

La pobre joven no pudo reaccionar, por suerte para ella una castaña logró adelantarse al movimiento de la bestia, logrando defender a la rubia.

La agilidad y destreza de esa mujer lograron salvarle la vida a Rin, pues en menos de lo que se esperó la castaña había logrado deshacerse de la bestia.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-sea acercó a ella la mujer.

-Si, muchas gracias

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Rin ¿y usted?

-Querida, no me hables de usted por que me hacer sentir como una anciana, mi nombre es Meiko, y bien Rin ¿Por qué estas en este lugar? Eres una niña de apenas 14 años, no deberías estar aquí-le dijo la castaña mirándola fijamente-Tú… no eres de este mundo ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta?-le pregunto Rin sorprendida.

-Cariño, soy una bruja, tu aura mágica te delata, puedo ver claramente que tu presencia no coincide con este mundo… y el tiempo no parece influirte.

-Fui condenada al encierro en esta torre ¿Qué es exactamente este lugar?-dijo la rubia mirando sus manos-Toda mi magia ha sido suprimida.

-Es llamada la torre negra… es una prisión mágica, aquellos que son encerrados aquí no pueden usar magia. La ley te otorga la libertad automáticamente si logras escapar de este lugar, sin embargo eso es imposible, para lograr salir de aquí debes pasar por los cincuenta niveles de la torre, en cada nivel hay distintos tipos de bestias dispuestas a matarte, cada diez pisos hay un reposo, es parecido a esta base, pero algunos demonios logran infiltrarse y son mucho peores del que te acaba de atacar, si quieres seguir viva es mejor quedarte aquí-le explicó Meiko.

-Yo… tengo que intentarlo-dijo aun sabiendo que sin magia lo mas probable era que no lograra avanzar, pero como no puede morir fácilmente, de alguna manera debía de lograrlo.

-¿Estas loca? Vas a morir.

-Puede, pero no voy a quedarme aquí de brazos cruzados, hay gente esperándome en mi mundo que me necesitan, es por eso que debo volver.

-Has lo que gustes-dijo la castaña cruzándose de brazos.

Para entonces Len ya había llegado a ese mundo, pero debido a que la torre suprimía el rastro mágico de su princesa no podía saber donde se encontraba, lo único seguro era que aun estaba en algún lugar de esa dimensión y pasara lo que pasara tenia que encontrarla y llevarla de vuelta a su mundo.

La chica no iba a sobrevivir sola y Meiko lo sabía, no debía importarle lo que la rubia hiciera, pero aun así le preocupaba, a su vista tan solo era una niña. La castaña la siguió todo el camino, no era fácil subir al siguiente nivel, las escaleras siempre estaban en distintos lugares y por todo el sitio había trampas que te hacían descender de nivel.

Para sorpresa de la bruja, la joven logró llegar al nivel tres en menos de un mes, aun siendo de los pisos mas fáciles, era relativamente tardado poder atravesarlos, ver a la rubia esforzarse aun cuando después de varios ataques no se hallaba en condiciones le hacia preguntarse sobre su determinación, tal vez eso era por que a ella había gente que esperaba su regreso.

Rin ya estaba en su limite, no había descansado ni una sola vez, quería salir de ahí lo mas pronto posible, ese lugar era un infierno y con forme iba avanzando se ponía peor, casi logró llegar a las escaleras que la guiaban al cuarto piso y de improvisto fue atacada por una de las bestias que rondaban por ahí.

Meiko logró de alguna manera llegar a tiempo para salvar a la rubia, por suerte sus heridas no eran tan graves como pensaba, era mas el cansancio lo que afectaba su cuerpo, de manera inmediata los rasguños desaparecieron de su piel dejando a la bruja sorprendida.

-¿Qué es lo que eres?-le preguntó la castaña con algo de asombro. No era solo el hecho de que sus heridas sanaban instantáneamente, su presencia de cierta forma intimidaba, había algo raro en su aura que aun no lograba identificar y lo mas extraño era que algunas de las bestias del lugar le temían.

-Una chica normal-dijo poniéndose de pie y sacudiendo sus ropas.

-Deberías resignarte, no podrías salir de este lugar.

-Al menos tengo que intentar ¿Por qué tu no lo haces?-le preguntó Rin.

-Aunque logre salir de aquí, no tengo lugar al cual ir, no me queda nada fuera de las paredes de esta torre-dijo Meiko con algo de tristeza.

-Entonces ven conmigo-le extendió la mano-Si no te queda nada entonces ven conmigo a mi.

-¿Ir… contigo? ¿A dónde?-dijo algo sorprendida ante la petición de la chica.

-A mi mundo por supuesto, ahí tendrás un lugar donde estar, todos te darán una cálida bienvenida, ya lo veras-dijo tomando su mano.

-Pero…-intentó reprochar.

-Se como te sientes, hace mucho tiempo estuve en una situación similar-dijo con algo de tristeza-Quizás creas que nada en la vida vale la pena… por eso no te interesa salir de esta torre, pero déjame demostrarte ese pensamiento es erróneo, siempre existe alguien que le da sentido a nuestra vida-dijo recordando el rostro de Len-Tal vez aun no hayas encontrado a esa persona, por eso permíteme ayudarte, te hare ver que estas equivocada.

Meiko no lo entendía ¿Por qué aun en esa situación la chica sonreía? Ella se aferra desesperadamente a la vida, tiene ganas de salir de ese lugar, aunque en esos momentos no tiene a nadie, aunque en esos momentos se encuentra en un lugar peor que el infierno ella sigue sonriendo, es por que ella aun conserva la esperanza de volver a su mundo, por que quiere volver a ver a la persona que le da sentido a su vida.

-Iré-dijo Meiko aceptando su mano-Tal vez entre las dos logremos salir de esta maldita torre.

.

.

.

-Rin, tenemos que irnos-dijo intentando llevarla consigo pero la rubia se resistió.

Frente a la chica yacía el cuerpo inerte de una joven.

-No hay nada que puedas hacer, ya esta muerta-dijo Meiko-Tenemos que irnos de aquí pronto.

-¡No podemos dejarla así!-le reprochó volteando a verla con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Rin, créeme, es mejor irnos mientras podamos, si nos quedamos intentando hacer algo te arrepentirás-le advirtió la castaña.

-Pero…

La figura de la joven tendida en el suelo comenzó a abrirse por la mitad, de ella estaba emergiendo una extraña figura.

-IA-dijo Rin retrocediendo al ver como ante ella se alzaba una bestia con la extraña forma de un ave que había salido del cuerpo de la chica.

Meiko veía con tristeza la escena, quería evitar que Rin la viera…

Aquella ave se abalanzó contra la rubia, quien apenas logró esquivar el ataque.

-¡Rin, tenemos que irnos!-corrió la castaña a su rescate, pero la joven rubia aun seguía sin poder reaccionar por completo del shock en el que se encontraba, en un rápido movimiento Meiko la tomó del brazo huyendo con ella para esconderse en una cueva.

El ave las iba persiguiendo muy de cerca por todo aquel lugar que tenía forma de un pantano, pero por suerte lograron perderlo al adentrarse oportunamente a una cueva.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?-preguntó Rin sin salir de su impacto.

-Es parte de la condena-le contestó Meiko-Si mueres dentro de la torre te conviertes en uno de ellos, obligado a vagar por siempre en esta torre hasta que tu agonía termine cuando tu vida sea consumada.

-IA se ha convertido en…

-Así es-dijo mientras la rubia se tiraba de rodillas.

-Es totalmente cruel-dijo cabizbaja mientras las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

-Lo es, pero así es como funciona este lugar.

-Dime Meiko, si la torre es destruida… Entonces todos serán libres de ese sufrimiento ¿No es verdad?-dijo mirándola a los ojos deseando una pequeña chispa de esperanza.

-Es probable, pero no estoy muy segura.

Eso fue suficiente para que Rin se pusiera de pie de nuevo, con esa pequeña afirmación, por más mínima que fuera, bastaba para que comenzara a pensar sobre como destruir esa terrible torre. No solo les bastaba con que ese lugar fuera un verdadero infierno, si no que el castigo iba mas allá de la muerte misma y Rin estaba decidida a que tarde o temprano terminaría con ello, aun si tenia que destruir parte por parte esa maldita torre… pero primero debía salir de ese lugar.

¿Cuánta gente vio morir? ¿Cuántas veces estuvo apunto de perder la cordura? Jamás lo supo, ya habían pasado cinco años de agonía, dolor y desesperación en esa torre, las escenas que vio fueron totalmente aterradoras, cosas que podían llevarla al borde de la locura, pero por suerte la castaña lograba tranquilizarla.

En el tiempo que habían pasado juntas el lazo entre ellas se había hecho cada vez más grande, hasta el punto en el que su relación se asimilaba lo más posible a madre e hija.

Para Meiko, Rin era como la hija que nunca tuvo, desde el primer momento la rubia había despertado en ella un sentimiento que le hacia querer protegerla, debía ser por que fuese como fuese la pequeña aparecía ante sus ojos como una niña, un pequeño rayo de luz entre toda la oscuridad en la cual se hallaba. Había olvidado por completo como se sentía tenerle afecto a alguien y que esa persona se preocupara por ti, Rin le había hecho ver la vida de manera distinta.

En el caso de la rubia, quien ya contaba con 19 años de edad pero seguía con un aspecto de 14 años debido a la presión de ese mundo en su cuerpo que no la dejaba crecer, Meiko se le asemejaba a una figura materna, gracias a ella no había perdido la cabeza dentro de ese infierno, las cosas que vio, a lo que se enfrentó y lo que sintió, habrían sido suficientes para que cualquier chica de su edad enloqueciera, pero al recordar que había personas en su reino esperándole y que le había prometido a la castaña que ambas volverían a su mundo, reaccionaba de inmediato recuperando su cordura.

Ella sola no habría podido llegar tan lejos y agradecía infinitamente que el destino hubiera puesto a Meiko en su camino, aun que era algo triste que ella estuviera en ese lugar siendo que no había hecho nada malo.

Meiko era una maga que estaba al servicio de los reyes, sin embargo descubrió que su hermano había planeado algo para deshacerse de ellos, ella fue culpada por confabulación contra la corona y falsos cargos de magia negra, nadie la defendió, todos le dieron las espalda hundiéndola mas, finalmente fue condenada a la torre negra tan solo un mes antes de que Rin llegara.

La rubia ya sabia la historia, Meiko se la había contado, todos en esa maldita ciudad le habían dado la espalda y era culpa de ellos que la castaña estuviera así, ese fue el pensamiento que varias veces paso por la mente de Rin y esa era una mayor razón para que en cuanto escaparan la llevara consigo a Rosalía.

Pero eso iba a ser imposible…

Cuando estaban cerca de la salida Meiko fue atravesada por una de esas bestias, Rin sintió que el tiempo se movió Lento mientras veía como la castaña caía en las garras del demonio.

-¡Meiko!-gritó con todo lo que podía intentando sostener su mano pero no pudo lograrlo.

Varias imágenes recorrieron a toda velocidad su mente. Dolor… Dolor y deseo de eliminarlo todo era lo único que podía sentir mientras el odio y la ira la dominaban.

La magia suprimida que acumuló durante toda su estancia en la torre se libero de golpe destruyendo todo en ese piso y dejando a la vista la ciudad desde las alturas, la barrera de la torre había caído y en el piso 49 solo se encontraba ella…

_**Si tan solo hubiera**_ podido hacer algo.

_**Si tan solo hubiera**_ sido más rápida para lograr salir.

_**Si tan solo no hubiera**_ decidido que debían cruzar al siguiente piso ese día.

_**Si tan solo no la hubiera**_ convencido desde un principio de escapar de la torre.

_**Si tan solo**_ ella jamás _**hubiera**_ estado ahí.

_**Si tan solo **_Meiko_** no hubiera**_ sido condenada a esa torre entonces podría haber seguido viva.

Pero el _**Hubiera**_ no existe.

Las lagrimas se le resbalaron mientras alzaba la vista… sus ojos ahora eran rojos.

Si.

La culpa era de todos ellos. Por culpa de esa maldita ciudad ella había vivido por cinco años en ese infierno.

Lo tenía que destruir… destruirlo todo.

Eliminar…

Eliminar…

Destruir…

Asesinar…

Si, asesinar a los que la traicionaron estaba bien, destruir toda la ciudad también estaba bien, eliminar por completo la torre…

Desaparecer todo…

Si, eso era lo que debía hacer.

De la nada la chica comenzó a soltar unas carcajadas, en ese momento había perdido por completo la cordura y se había dejado consumir por los sentimientos negativos dejando salir su lado demoniaco.

-Si… Si-sonrió malignamente dejando de reír-Si lo destruyo todo, se sentirá bien, dejara de doler, no habrá tristeza, no habrá culpa, no habrá arrepentimiento… no habrá sufrimiento y no tendré que preocuparme por nada más… Estaré bien si los hago desaparecer.

Len se encontraba en una ciudad al este del mar. Cinco largos años habían paso sin que encontrara alguna pista de su princesa, pero aun así no se quería dar por vencido, estaba seguro que tarde o temprano la encontraría.

Y ahí fue donde sintió su fuerte presencia reaparecer en la ciudad de Linou, si, era ella, pero su aura era oscura, estaba llena de hostilidad, casi podía oír los pensamientos negativos que recorrían su mente, el deseo de destruir y eliminar, Rin había perdido el control.

No perdió tiempo, en el tiempo que había estado en ese mundo había aprendido algo de magia que solían utilizar ahí, principalmente uno muy útil, que era el hechizo de transportación, aunque le llevaba algo de tiempo realizarlo, pues la magia era diferente en ambos mundos por lo que para usar ese hechizo en especial debía dibujar un sello en el suelo, pero aun así era la forma mas rápida de llegar a Linou ya que se encontraba a miles de kilómetros de esta.

La escena que encontró fue devastadora, la ciudad entera estaba en llamas mientras si querida princesa se encontraba abriéndose paso entre los magos y guardias que intentaba detenerla, dejándolos fuera de combate con un mínimo movimiento. Sus ropas blancas estaban teñidas de rojo y estaba apunto de asesinar a los hombres que tenia enfrente.

-Ya detente-le gritó a la joven.

-Ah, pero si eres tú Len-dijo esbozando una maligna sonrisa-¿Acaso no lo entiendes? ¡Toda esta gente merece morir!-dijo extendiendo los brazos al cielo con una risita sádica-¡Lo voy a destruir todo! ¡Los hare sufrir de la misma forma que me lo hicieron a mí!-rió dando vuelta como si de un juego se tratase-Dime Len ¿No me juraste que siempre me serias fiel y jamás te levantarías en mi contra?

El chico bajo su arma un poco sintiéndose incapaz de atacar a la joven.

-Es cierto que te hice ese juramento, pero tú no eres la princesa a quien se lo jure-dijo levantando su espada nuevamente-¡¿Dónde esta ella?!-le gritó con enojo atacándola, ella no era Rin, no podía ser Rin, era una personalidad completamente distinta a la dulce rubia que el conocía.

La joven esquivó el ataque levantando la vista, sus ojos eran rojos y soltó una leve risita.

-Juguemos Len.

Las personas que se encontraban cerca miraban impresionados la pelea. ¿Cómo era posible que ni los mejores magos lograban hacerle frente a la rubia y de bunas a primeras un joven estuviera rivalizando con sus poderes.

A Rin nunca se le dieron clases de magia y combate, ya fuera por que realmente no las necesitaba o por que temían que esos conocimientos se fueran en su contra en algún momento. Por suerte para Len, la princesa no sabía muchos hechizos de ataque, mayormente memorizaba hechizos de defensa, decía que los otros no eran necesarios por que la magia era para hacer felices a la gente, pero solo por seguridad había aprendido unos cuantos de ataque, los suficientes para poder combatir a la par con Len quien si había seguido un riguroso entrenamiento para poder protegerla.

La verdad era que aunque Rin era mas poderosa, Len estaba mejor entrenado y habría sido capaz de vencerla si no fuera por que realmente no le quería hacer daño.

Todo acabo con una explosión expansiva de magia que cubrió todo con una luz blanca que surgió del choque de los poderes de Rin y Len en el último ataque que se dieron.

Mucha gente quedó inconsciente y ambos rubios terminaron muy lejos el uno del otro.

¿Cuánto tiempo paso? Eso nadie más que la princesa Haku lo sabe. Ella observo todo muy de cerca, se sentía mal por la pobre rubia, ella habría hecho lo mismo si hubiera sido encerrada injustamente en la torre negra por tanto tiempo.

Rin estaba tendido en el suelo con graves heridas, si alguien mas la encontraba esta vez seguro seria asesinada y como Haku no pudo hacer nada por liberarla decidió que en esos momentos debía ayudarla.

-No recordaras todo el sufrimiento que pasaste en este mundo-dijo con suavidad mientras ponía una mano en la frente de la pobre chica-Te daré la oportunidad de un reinicio, en un lugar donde estas personas ya no te puedan hacer daño.

La peliplata se puso de pie invocando un círculo debajo de la chica.

-Perdón por todo el dolor por el que has pasado, para cuando despiertes será como si nada hubiera pasado…


	8. Tercer Mundo

**Les ruego me disculpen por la tardanza, pero es que la verdad tuve un monton de inconvenientes con lo de l universidad, familia y demas.**

**sin mas que decir aqui les va la historia.**

Capitulo 8: Tercer mundo

-Ah, veo que ya despertaste-dijo una joven pelinegra que Rin no reconocía, ella intentó ponerse de pie pero fue detenida por Rui-No lo hagas, aun estas muy débil.

-¿Q-que fue lo que pasó?-dijo la chica desorientada y algo aterrada de estar en un lugar completamente desconocido, mientras se tocaba su cabeza notando que la tenía vendada.

-Eso es lo que me gustaría saber-suspiró la mujer a su lado-Te encontré por las calles gravemente herida ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió?

La joven tenía un mal presentimiento de aquello y mas aun cuando en su mente no había nada, algo verdaderamente trágico que hacia que sus lágrimas se empezaran a desbordar, había sucedido y ella no sabía que fue.

-N-no lo recuerdo-dijo temblorosa notando sus humedecidas mejillas ¿Por qué estaba llorando? No sabía la razón, pero necesitaba desahogarse, sentía dolor, tristeza, culpa y aun así no había nada en su memoria más que su nombre y la vaga noción de que pertenecía un mundo diferente a ese.

-Tranquila-dijo Rui abrazándola-Esta bien si no recuerdas-acarició con suavidad su cabeza intentando transmitirle que todo estaba bien-No pasa nada, llora si quieres llorar, es más doloroso si te guardas esos sentimientos solo para ti, yo estaré aquí contigo así que no te contengas.

A pesar de mostrar sus lágrimas a una extraña, se sentía de alguna manera cálido y reconfortante estar en los brazos de esa pelinegra, se sentía similar al abrazo de otra persona que en esos momentos no podía recordar… alguien que fue como su madre.

Esa señora junto con una pelirosada iban todos los días a visitarla.

-Hay muy venas noticias Rin-le dijo Luka-Tu recuperación ha avanzado de manera asombrosa y en menos de una semana te darán de alta.

-¿En serio?-preguntó la rubia alegrándose.

-Y también hay otra buena noticia-llamó su atención Rui-Mira, Rin, ya casi finaliza tu tramite de adopción, así que dentro de muy poco seré oficialmente tu madre-dijo mostrándole un papel.

-Muchas gracias dijo sonriendo.

-Ya incuso estamos viendo tu inscripción a la escuela, iras al instituto en donde trabaja Luka ¿No es genial?

...

-Y esta es tú habitación ¿Te gusta?

-Si, muchas gracias señorita Rui, quiero decir, mamá-dijo corrigiéndose al instante pues recordaba que la pelinegra siempre le insistía en que le llamara de esa forma.

-Muy bien Rin, tía Luka y yo decoramos toda la habitación te compramos algo de ropa-dijo abriendo el armario donde había mucho mas de la que parecía caber-¿Qué tal?

-Ah, muchas gracias-dijo nerviosa preguntándose como diablos cabía tanta ropa en ese lugar, sentía que en cualquier momento todo se le venia encima.

-Bueno Rin, elige la que quieras, hoy saldremos a comer y hay alguien a quien quiero que conozcas.

Después de haber hecho lo que le dijo, Rui la llevó a un restaurante donde conoció a cierto pelinegro.

-Él es Rei, es un buen amigo mío-dijo mientras Rin se escondía como niña pequeña detrás de ella, aun no estaba acostumbrada a interactuar con más personas de ese mundo además de Rui y Luka.

-Oh, así que tú eres Rin, por alguna razón cuando Rui me dijo que tenía una hija pensé que seria más pequeña-dijo el pelinegro algo avergonzado mientras sostenía un lindo osito de peluche color café.

-¿Verdad que es linda?-dijo la mujer abrazando a Rin que en ese momento sentía que se asfixiaba.

-Si, pero supongo que tendré que comprarle otra cosa, esto era para ti Rin-dijo mostrándole un osito de peluche-Pero supongo…

-¡Es muy bonito!-dijo la rubia tomándolo emocionada, inexplicablemente se sintió muy feliz.

Aunque es esos momentos la rubia no lo recordaba, Len le había regalado un peluche igual en su cumpleaños numero 13, se lo había enviado por correo y eso la había animado a no cancelar la fiesta que le habían hecho, por eso fue que al verlo reacción de esa manera.

-¿De verdad es para mi? ¿Me lo puedo quedar?

-Ah, si por supuesto.

-Muchas gracias Rei-dijo Rin abrazándolo.

-De nada-dijo el pelinegro acariciando su cabeza con dulzura.

-¿Verdad que esta muy lindo mamá?-dijo mostrándoselo a Rui.

-Si, esta muy bonito ¿Cómo le piensas llamar?

La rubia lo pensó un poco.

-Ya se, le pondremos Ren.

-¿Ren?-preguntaron los dos pelinegros extrañados.

-Si, R, por Rui, la E es por Rei y la N es por Rin, al final se forma Ren-dijo ella, aunque inconscientemente ese nombre hacia alusión a Len.

Aquellos eran los recuerdos más preciados de Rin en ese mundo, por que ellos representaban para ella una familia.

.

.

.

-Len-le habló Miku mientras el rubio se disponía a seguir a Rin, quien se dirigía a su cuarto-Aun no has contestado a mi pregunta.

El joven suspiró antes de voltearse a sus compañeros.

-En su mundo de origen ella es una princesa y yo su sirviente, le jure mi lealtad incondicional… pero nos separamos cuando el reino estuvo bajo ataque, querían a Rin así que el consejo la transportó a otra dimensión creyendo que ahí estaría segura, después me enviaron por ella, mi misión es llevarla de vuelta a su reino… y eso es lo que voy a hacer-dijo Len con determinación-Así que cuando ella recuerde quien es en realidad… Ambos volveremos a donde siempre debimos estar-dijo dándoles la espalda.

El rubio ya había tomado una decisión, pero solo podría ejecutarla cuando Rin tuviera restaurada su memoria o más bien cuando ella decidiera ir de vuelta. Len no sabia que ella lo recordaba y la chica no estaba dispuesta a ir con él.

Rin debía aceptarlo, por más que quisiera no había nada que pudiera hacer para mantener a Len alejado, había estado muy al pendiente de ella los últimos días. ¿Acaso no le entraba en la cabeza que lo quería lejos?

Aunque se lo hubiera dicho un millón de veces de la mejor manera posible el rubio seguía haciendo caso omiso, su comportamiento había vuelto a los primeros días en los que se volvió el sirviente de Rin en el pasado, no hacía nada para enojarla, simplemente estaba ahí intentando de alguna u otra manera conseguir un poco de su afecto, una sonrisa, una palabra, cualquier gesto que la rubia le daba era suficiente para que se sintiera el hombre más feliz del mundo, parecía un niño pequeño y eso a Rin le hacía gracia.

Aunque la joven había decidido alejarse de todo, su determinación era fácilmente quebrada por Len, era para proteger a todos ¿Entonces por qué no podía simplemente apartarse? Cada vez que él le hablaba o se acercaba con uno de sus gestos caballerosos no podía evitar que su corazón saltara de alegría, con solo hundirse en su mirada celeste olvidaba la sola idea de alejarse, sin embargo al darse cuenta de eso volvía a su habitual postura seria intentando ignorarlo, aunque jamás dejando de lado su amabilidad habitual.

Un largo día de escuela había terminado y Rin se disponía a adelantarse a casa, as cosas no salieron como lo esperaba, porque antes de si quiera salir del salón fue tomada de cada brazo por Mikuo y Len.

-Lo sentimos Rin-dijo Mikuo.

-Pero antes de llegar a casa hay muchas cosas que hacer-dijo Len.

-¡¿Q-que?!

Durante todo el día la trajeron dando vueltas de aquí para allá, verdaderamente ella no sabía la razón, pero cada vez que se intentaba ir a casa era retenida, finalmente no le quedaba más que seguir con ellos hasta que decidieran dar el paseo por acabado, claro, lo más alejada de Len posible o intentando no hacerle desplantes tan groseros.

Finalmente llegaron a casa al anochecer, Rin estaba verdaderamente cansada, la casa estaba a oscuras así que creyó que no había nadie, a tientas logró alcanzar el interruptor llevándose una gran sorpresa al encenderlo.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!-gritaron todos los presentes al uní solo, que la verdad no eran muchas personas.

No se sorprendió por el hecho de que los chicos hubieran planeado todo eso con ayuda de Luka, lo que la hizo saltar de emoción fue ver presentes en ese lugar a dos pelinegros que reconocía perfectamente.

-¡Rei, Rui!-corrió hacia ellos muy feliz de verlos y abrazo a ambos al mismo tiempo.

-No creíste que faltaría a tu fiesta de cumpleaños ¿cierto?-dijo Rui acariciando su cabeza.

-Con tantas cosas en la mente se me había olvidado por completo-se giró al pelinegro a lado de su madre-Me alegra mucho verte Rei.

-A mí también Rin.

Rei era alguien a quien la rubia verdaderamente apreciaba, era como un padre para ella, a menudo salían a pasear los tres juntos y él le compraba un sinfín de cosas a Rin para complacerla, a pesar de que ella no pedía nada, hacia un tiempo que no lo veía por qué el pelinegro se había ido a un viaje de negocios durante tres meses.

La joven sabía perfectamente que Rei amaba a Rui y estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo a confesársele, pero el pelinegro era aún no sabía de qué forma pedirle a Rui que se casen.

Luka había planeado todo para la fiesta sorpresa, lamentablemente no había muchos invitados por que Rin jamás hacia amigos, pero con los inquilinos era suficiente para la sencilla reunión que estaba teniendo lugar, ya que otra cosa que a la rubia no le gustaba era que le hicieran fiestas.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Rin se sentía verdaderamente contenta, hacia mucho tiempo que no era tan feliz, pero por desgracia fue un momento efímero y fugaz de aquella cuya presencia solo traía desgracias.

-Y entonces Rei ¿Cuándo le pedirás a Rui que se casen?

-¡Luka!-le gritó Rui sonrojada mientras el pelinegro comenzó a toser haciendo que todos rieran.

-Rei debe…-la rubia al intentar pararse calló de rodillas tosiendo sangre, la barrera que había puesto finalmente se había rotó, todo el lugar comenzaba a tornarse negro.

-¡Rin!-se inclinó Len hacia ella preocupado, dentro de nada ya se encontraban en el vacio.

-¡¿Qué esta sucediendo?!-preguntó Luka algo asustada al ver que los demonios comenzaban a salir de la portales.

-¡Mikuo, Miku, encárguense de ellos!-ordenó el rubio mientras ayudaba a Rin a intentar ponerse de pie, pero cayó de nuevo debido a la poca energía que tenia.

-Len, ayúdalos, estaré bien en un par de minutos-dijo la joven intentando mantener su respiración, la ruptura de la barrera drenó mas magia de la que estaba manteniendo constante y desde hacia tiempo sabia que no estaba en condiciones ni de usar una cantidad superior a esa.

-Pero Rin tú…

-¡Es una orden!-le gritó mirándolo a los ojos.

Len lo comprendió, Rin lo había recordado y ordenes son ordenes, no puede desobedecerlas.

-A sus ordenes princesa-dijo poniéndose de pie.

La chica ignoró por completo el dolor de su cuerpo, el hecho de que no podía usar suficiente magia, e incluso que era posible que no soportara el combate, en su mente solo estaba poder protegerlos a todos.

Un demonio se dirigía directamente hacia Rui, Rin con rapidez pudo invocar un arco y disparar flechas de luz, la chica a penas pudo esquivar otros ataques mientras apuntaba a todo lo que tenia enfrente, pero el nivel de las fechas no era lo suficiente para destruir a alguno de ellos, que eran de rango superior.

Las cosas pasaron demasiado rápido, un par de gritos, Rei había intentando proteger a Rui y ambos murieron al miso tiempo que Luka. El demonio de tentáculos había atravesado el cuerpo de los pelinegros juntos, la sangre había comenzado a gotear.

La rubia se quedó de rodillas paralizada ante la escena… fueron atravesados frente a ella y no pudo hacer nada.

-No…-dijo mientras unas lágrimas se resbalaban por sus mejillas pero su expresión de asombro no cambiaba.

Si perder a una persona era un dolor incomparable… perder a tres fue mucho peor de lo que esperaba. Miró el cuerpo de Luka inerte en el piso tendido sobre un charco de sangre y mientras Len, Miku y Mikuo continuaban combatiendo ella se negaba a creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

Desvió su vista hacia el cadáver de los dos pelinegros… miles de recuerdos inundaron su mente, aquellas tres personas que le habían mostrado cariño se habían ido para siempre.

Luka siempre la quiso, la cuidaba protegía y animaba, realmente la quería como a una tía… Rei era muy bueno con ella llevándola de paseos, haciendo con ella todo lo que un padre e hija harían y Rui…

Rui había sido como su segunda madre después de Meiko, la mimaba y consentía, le mostraba afecto… ella de verdad la quería como a su hija, tal y como lo hizo Lily… tal y como lo hizo Meiko.

Pasara lo que pasara Rin siempre terminaba perdiendo a sus personas importantes de manera muy trágica… ¿Realmente su existencia solo le traía sufrimiento a otras personas? ¿A caso había nacido para estar sola?

Vio morir a sus verdaderos padres en la hoguera, Meiko había sido asesinada frente a sus ojos y ahora Rui, Rei y Luka habían perdido la vida sin que ella pudiera haber hecho algo.

No

No…

-¡NO!-soltó un grito desgarrador mientras todo era cubierto por una luz cegadora.

Los demonios habían desaparecido… en ese espacio vacio solo se encontraban Miku, Mikuo y Len.

-¡¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?!-No paraba de repetir golpeando el piso mientras sus lágrimas se desbordaban a causa de aquel dolor intenso se maldijo así misma por no poder hacer nada.

Era su culpa, todo eso era su culpa, de nuevo había perdido a su familia, lo único que le quedaba era su fiel sirviente y a él también terminaría por perderlo si se quedaba a su lado, por que su presencia atrae desgracias, por que esta condenada a un mundo oscuro sin felicidad en el que no quería sumergirlo a él.

Hacia mucho tiempo que había decidido renunciar a Len, el dolor que sentía al haber tomado esa decisión no era nada comparado a la culpa y al que vendría si no lograba alejarse de él a tiempo…

En ese mundo ya no le quedaba nada.

-¿Por qué sigo viva?-se preguntó mirando al suelo.

Miku la miraba con tristeza… ¿Qué le quedaba a alguien que ya lo había perdido todo?

-Rin…-dijo Len queriendo acercársele.

-¡No des un solo paso!-gritó Rin sin voltear a verlo y al instante un muro de cristal apareció separándola de los chicos, ella lo había puesto para no hacerles daño, ya que en cualquier momento podía perder el control-Debiste dejar que me suicidara después de intentar asesinarte… de esa manera ellos no hubieran muerto.

-¡No digas eso!-dijo Len golpeando el cristal-Rin tu no…

-¡Es mi culpa!-le gritó escondiendo sus ojos rojos de él-Todo esto es mi culpa ¿No es verdad?

-No, Rin, esto no es tu culpa.

-Si lo es-dijo una voz que Len reconocía perfectamente y salió de un portal acercándose con pasos lentos a la rubia.

-Dell-dijo el rubio sorprendido de verlo, recordando inmediatamente que él era un "amigo" de Rin a quien ella siempre iba a visitar al bosque, preocupado, un día decidió seguirla y fue así como conoció a ese demonio que se quería llevar a Rin con él.

-Quieres que ese dolor desaparezca ¿No es verdad?-dijo el peliplata frente a la chica-Quieres olvidarte de todo esto e ir a un lugar en el cual ya no lastimes a nadie y no ser tratada con miedo como lo hacían en tu reino ¿Cierto?-dijo arrodillándose para quedar a la misma altura de la joven.

-¡Rin, no lo escuches!-le gritaba Len intentando romper el vidrio.

La chica alzó la vista topándose con aquellos ojos rojos tan similares a los suyos. Iría a un mundo donde no lastimaría a nadie mas, donde no seria juzgada y donde no sentiría mas dolor… entonces tal vez podría olvidar todo ese sufrimiento y ya no ser dañada.

Dell le extendió la mano y ella dudo un segundo en tomarla.

-¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNN!-el grito de Len la saco del trance en el que estaba, volteó a verlo intentando contener las ganas de llorar y le esbozó una triste sonrisa seguido de lo que tomó la mano de Dell quien la ayudo a ponerse de pie.

-Parece que ya entendiste a que lugar perteneces princesa-dijo besando su mano con delicadeza.

Rin miró con tristeza a Len y antes de cruzar el portal le dirigió unas palabras con las lágrimas desbordando sus ojos. No hubo ni un sonido, él solo pudo leer sus labios.

El vidrio se quebró pero el joven no pudo alcanzarla a tiempo y cayó de rodillas en esos momentos, golpeo el suelo con fuerza sumamente enojado consigo mismo por no haber podido evitar que ese demonio se la llevara.

"Perdóname por todo Len, ya no tendrás que preocuparte"

Fueron las palabras que ella le dijo.

**...**

**e vuelvo a disculpar por el atraso e intentare subir el próximo capitulo lo mas pronto posible, espero sus comentarios.**

**ambar51chick: Pues ya descubierto el pasado de la pobre de Rin solo falta descubrir como diablos llego Len hasta ella.**

**jeny castillos: Entiendo lo del examen, yo estuve con exámenes la semana pasada y me deprimí por que mis calificaciones eran perfectas hasta que a causa de un par de faltas de ortografía la maestra anulo exámenes y me fui muy baja en la materia.**

**Sakura Hecate: Y si tenias razón, comenzamos con lo que sucedió en el tercer mundo y aun faltan otros dos que están relacionados. **

**Dell se llevo a Rin ¿Ahora que hará Len?**


	9. Cuarto Mundo

Capitulo 9: Cuarto Mundo

Len caminaba con Akaito después de haberse encargado de cierto trabajito que tenía que ver con los caballos de la princesa.

-La princesa se pondrá muy contenta cuando se entere de que su yegua favorita finalmente dio a luz-dijo el pelirrojo.

-Hablando de ella ¿Por qué está saliendo a hurtadillas del castillo?-preguntó Len extrañado notando que la rubia salía por un pasadizo secreto.

No era de extrañarse, Rin solía salir del castillo a escondidas cuando se le venía en gana, e incluso en ocasiones se escapaba del mismísimo Len, quien se daba a la tarea de perseguirla por todo el reino. Sin embargo ese era un asunto diferente, era muy de noche para que ella saliera y eso no le daba una buena espina.

-No lo sé-dijo Akaito encogiéndose de hombros-Lo hace cada mes, pero no hay de qué preocuparse, siempre regresa antes del amanecer.

-Entonces se va a quién sabe dónde y ustedes simplemente la dejan-frunció Len el ceño.

-Seguirla no es tan fácil como crees, siempre la perdemos de vista así que en lugar de preocuparnos nos limitamos a esperar que regrese.

-No me da muy buena espina, será mejor que la siga.

El rubio se dio prisa, pero en menos de lo que se esperaba ya había perdido de vista a su princesa, vagó por la ciudad sin resultado exitoso hasta que finalmente la vio volver al castillo. La siguió de vuelta sin notar ningún cambio extraño, ella solo entró a su habitación y se acostó a dormir de nuevo.

Al día siguiente era como si nada hubiera pasado, cada vez que intentó preguntarle ella evadía el tema y no era como si Len pudiera exigirle la verdad así que se limitó a suspirar, si quería saber tendría que mantenerla vigilada.

Y así lo hizo, como bien decían los sirvientes, ella salía una vez cada mes antes de las doce y era difícil seguirle el paso, pero Len se mantuvo firme, la siguió sin que se diera cuenta por todos los lugares que paso hasta que llegó a su destino, el árbol más antiguo que estaba en medio del oscuro bosque.

Rin estaba sentada frente a este, en medio del cual había un portal oscuro, la pequeña rubia sonrió.

-Justo a tiempo ¿Lo ves Dell?-dijo risueña.

-Eso me alegra Rin-dijo una voz del otro lado del portal, cuyo portador no alcanzaba a ver.

Len no sabía mucho de ese mundo, apenas habían pasado dos meses desde que se había vuelto sirviente de la pequeña princesa, pero tenía el suficiente conocimiento para saber que aquel era un portal a un mundo oscuro y que la rubia se encontraba hablando con un demonio, lo cual no era nada bueno.

-Hoy de nuevo hablé con el concilio, Len no lo sabe-sonrió-De hecho hay muchas cosas que él no sabe acerca de este mundo… Mañana ellos le ofrecerán a Len la oportunidad de volver a casa…

El rubio ahora entendía la razón de que la princesa no estuviera animada como siempre ese día.

-Entonces te quedaras sola de nuevo-dijo aquella voz.

"¿A qué se refería con sola?" Se preguntó Len. Estábamos hablando de una soberana que es querida por todos en su reino ¿Por qué estaría sola? En esos momentos el rubio no lo entendía, porque él no sabía quién era Rin realmente.

-¿Sabes? Me gustan tú y Len, son los únicos que no me miran con miedo o me aprecian por obligación, pero me gustas más tú Dell, porque tu si sabes que es lo que soy… si él lo descubriera, seguro me odiaría-susurró cabizbaja.

-Todos tienen un lugar al que pertenecen Rin, el a su mundo y tú al de nosotros-dijo extendiéndole la mano a través del portal.

-Todo estará bien-intentó convencerse a sí misma mientras acercaba su mano la de Dell-Él debe volver, sin duda tiene familia y amigos que esperan a su regreso, en cambio yo… Lo tengo todo y a la vez nada-dijo queriendo retener las lágrimas-Quiero ir a tú mundo antes perder más cosas que alguna vez me dieron alegría.

-¡No lo hagas Rin!-corrió el chico a detenerla.

-¡Len!-dijo ella volteando sobresaltada.

En un instante el rubio convocó una espada logrando herir a Dell como distracción, seguido de lo cual tomó a la pequeña de la mano y la jaló consigo a un lugar más seguro, era un hecho que ese demonio no se iba quedar de brazos cruzados, por lo que debían llegar a la ciudad para poder estar a salvo.

-Detente, me estas lastimando-se quejó la rubia y finalmente Len le hizo caso deteniéndose en un claro de aquel oscuro bosque.

-¿Por qué?-le pregunto sin voltear a verla-¿Sabes lo que estuviste apunto de hacer?

-Ir al lugar al que pertenezco-dijo desviando la mirada.

-¿Qué hay de este reino? ¿Qué hay de las personas que se preocupan por ti en el castillo? ¿Qué hay de mí, dime?

Rin se sorprendió ante lo último alzando la vista para toparse con la mirada preocupada del rubio.

-Entonces ¿Qué haré cuando te vayas? ¡Si estuvieras en mi misma situación elegirías lo mismo!-le reclamó un poco enojada.

-Realmente no te entiendo y no te presionare si no me quieres decir, no soy quien para cuestionarte… pero… si lo que te preocupa es que me vaya puedes estar segura de que eso no pasara. Te prometo que como tu fiel sirviente me quedare contigo hasta las últimas consecuencias, jamás te dejare sola, así que volvamos a casa Rin-dijo Len extendiéndole la mano.

La chica sonrió tomando su mano como señal de aceptación.

-Volvamos a casa Len.

.

.

.

-Entonces…-dijo Mikuo cruzado de brazos mientras todos se encontraban en la habitación de Rin-¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?-dijo mirando que el rubio revisaba la habitación de la chica.

-¿Cómo?-dijo volteando a ver al peliazul y a su gemela-Creí habérselos dejado en claro. Yo haría lo que fuera por Rin, incluso si debo mancharme las manos en su nombre lo hare sin dudarlo, destruiré a cualquiera que se atreva a arrebatármela otra vez, empezando por Dell-dijo Len lleno de determinación.

-¿Llegarías tan lejos solo por ella?-le pregunto Miku con algo de tristeza, estaba más que claro que de ahí en más ella no tenía ninguna oportunidad con el rubio y lo que más le dolía era aceptarlo, porque lo quiera a no, Rin lo necesita más.

-¿Sabes a donde la han llevado?-le preguntó Mikuo.

-Creo tener una vaga noción… no sé exactamente como llegar al lugar así que usare un hechizo de rastreo. Esto servirá-dijo sacando del armario de Rin el peluche que Rei le había regalado.

-¿La sacaras de ese mundo aun si ella no quiere irse contigo? Ella eligió seguir a Dell-dijo la peliazul.

-Y la dejaría con él si ella verdaderamente lo deseara, lo único que quiero es verla feliz, pero… ella corre peligro. Mientras más tiempo pase en ese mundo su alma será consumida y su voluntad se irá perdiendo, puede que ahora la estén llenando de lujos, pero lo que ellos quieren es que su corazón ceda para poder arrebatarle toda su magia. Los demonios quieren invadir su mundo de origen y para ello necesitan la magia de Rin y así crear un portal permanente.

-¿Qué pasara entonces con ella?-preguntó Mikuo preocupado mientras el chico trazaba con tinta un sello en el piso del cuarto situando al osito de peluche en el centro de este.

-Morirá, su magia la mantiene viva, si la pierde ella desaparece-sentenció Len una vez que acabo poniéndose de pie-¿Vendrán conmigo? ¿O prefieren mantenerse lejos del asunto.

Los gemelos se miraron el uno el otro y entonces entendieron, que sin importar que decidiera el otro ayudarían a Len a reunirse con su amada princesa, después de todo eso era lo único que podían hacer.

-Iremos-dijeron ambos decididos.

.

.

.

Ellos estaban festejando.

Se hacía un baile en el palacio en honor a la reina de la noche. Aquella que debía gobernar desde las tinieblas había ascendido al trono en el mundo que siempre debió ser suyo, un lugar en el que todos la adoran por lo temible que era y ocultan con una falsa sonrisa sus segundas intenciones sobre la soberana.

No era la misma Rin. Tenía un porte más maduro enmarcado en los exuberantes vestidos que denotaban su figura, hermosa y suave piel blanca, sedosos cabellos rubios y brillosos y sus ojos… sus ojos rojos sin ninguna sola expresión en ellos. Toda una muñequita de porcelana.

_**Su muñequita de porcelana.**_

Dell se acercó a su reina y tomó su mano suavemente para guiarla a la sala, ella no decía ni hacía nada, solo se dejaba llevar, poco a poco se iba perdiendo en ese mundo en el cual reinaba la oscuridad.

-¿Sucede algo querida?-le preguntó el peliplata notando que la joven miraba el baile con una expresión un poco más viva a las anteriores.

Su corazón había sido dañado, pero pronto eso dejaría de importar porque Dell acabaría con su sufrimiento personalmente, ella no era débil, pero con lentitud iba cayendo en ese mundo donde la hacían olvidarse de todo, hasta que en su mente no quedara ni el más mínimo recuerdo del ser al que amaba, hasta que en su mente no quedara nada y su voluntad se doblegara.

-Siento nostalgia… como… como si hubiera alguien que no debía apartarse de mi lado-dijo desviando la mirada con algo de tristeza.

-No te preocupes-dijo haciendo que volteara a verla-No pienses en nada-le dijo con una voz suave como queriendo hipnotizarla-Solo disfruta de tu celebración mi reina, todo esto es en honor a ti.

-¿A… mí?-dijo algo extrañada, pues aún estaba algo perdida en su mente, no recordaba que odiaba las fiestas a menos que Len estuvieran con ella, por eso sentía que algo faltaba.

Dell la llevó a la pista de baile, muy pronto ella caería… ya no le quedaba nada y la amabilidad que le habían mostrado en ese mundo era suficiente para que ella cediera ante ellos, no había dolor, no había angustia, no había sufrimiento y tenía todo lo que alguna vez deseo, pero ¿Por qué a pesar de todo no era feliz.

Ella está soñando despierta, ella está en el mundo de sus sueños… pero a ella le falta algo y no sabe ni puede recordar que es, no, más bien no quiere recordar que es, por que algo le dice que se va a romper, tal y como una muñeca de porcelana ella se va a quebrar sucumbiendo ante la locura.

Estas bien relajarse e ignorar ese sentimiento. No lo necesita, lo que sea que le haga falta no lo necesita… y si es así ¿Por qué quiere tenerlo de nuevo?

Perdió la noción del tiempo hundida en ese mundo perfecto ¿Por qué tiene un mal presentimiento?

"_**¡Despierta del sueño!" **_Le grita su voz interior, pero Rin no quiere escucharla, había estado muy bien los últimos días ¿Por qué de repente tiene esa sensación de quiebre?

"_**¡Por favor! Despierta del sueño… porque si no lo haces… terminaras perdiendo todo lo que alguna vez amaste" **_La vocecita dijo de nuevo, a punto de quebrar en llanto, esta vez estaba suplicando. Ella es como un lindo pajarito en una jaula de oro que ruega ser liberado.

Y entonces otra voz le dice. _**"Olvídalo todo, esto es lo que tú querías, un mundo sin preocupaciones ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque tú ya heriste a mucha gente, entonces que pase lo que tenga que pasar y acepta tu final"**_

-Atención todos-dijo Dell en medio de la fiesta-Quiero aprovechar este momento para formalizar mi relación con nuestra amada reina-se acercó a Rin y se puso de rodillas frente a ella sacando de su bolsillo una cajita aterciopelada-Querida ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Rin reaccionó con algo de sorpresa, era una de las pocas emociones que le quedaban tras haber estado un mes en ese mundo.

-Acepto-dijo no muy forzada, después de todo ¿Qué más le quedaba? Sentía afecto por Dell, no tan grande pero a fin de cuentas nada de eso importaba.

El joven tomó la mano de la rubia y cuando comenzó a deslizar el anillo por su dedo, como repelido por algún campo electro magnético, este fue rechazado de inmediato y salió volando para sorpresa de todos los presentes, excepto para Rin, quien no entendía y ni se molestaba en prestar atención a los susurros a su alrededor, solo se sobó la mano.

La tuvo tan cerca, ella pudo haber caído esa misma noche de no ser porque ya estaba unida a otro y a Dell no le costaba saber a quién. Debido al juramento en aquel santuario Rin estaba unida a Len y a menos que él muriera ella no se podía casar de nuevo

-Esto es…-dijo la joven sorprendida al lograr ver por un segundo un hilo dorado que estaba atado a su meñique.

-No te preocupes mi dama, me encargare de liberarte de la unión que realizaste-dijo Dell algo irritado poniéndose de pie.

-En ese caso inténtalo-dijo un voz que llamo mucho la atención de la rubia.

-No esperaba verte aquí tan pronto Len, pero me ahorraste el trabajo de ir a buscarte, podre acabar contigo de manera más fácil.

Rin solo pudo mirar sin moverse ni un centímetro como todo el lugar entraba en caos, aquel chico que había aparecido de la nada estaba peleando con Dell y unos peliazules se estaban encargando de todos a su alrededor, la única que permanecía quieta en todo ese desastre, era ella que miraba detenidamente al rubio encontrándolo algo familiar.

"¿Quién es él y que es lo que está sucediendo?" Se preguntó mientras permanecía inmóvil, ese rubio a menudo le dirigía a ella una mirada ¿Nostálgica? ¿Triste? No podía descifrarlo, pero era doloroso ¿Por qué le dolía?

Ella estaba tan bella como siempre, pero su mirada no reflejaba nada, sus ojos rojos no daban señal de reacción alguna, de pronto lo notó, unas lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas y ella comenzaba a limpiarlas extrañada de verlas.

Llorando. ¿Por qué? Ella comenzó a apretarse la cabeza rogando que no doliera.

La sola presencia del chico la hacía recuperar su voluntad y romper el embrujo que tenían sobre ella, poco a poco le habían ido lavando la mente manteniéndola en ese lugar disfrazado de un mundo ideal, cuando en realidad era una cárcel, buscaban simplemente acabar con su vida eso era lo que una voz le decía.

Fue egoísta de su parte haberse alejado de Len, aunque fuera por su bien lo hirió y él ya tomó su decisión, tal vez encontraría otra manera de alejarse, pero algo era seguro, Dell lo iba a matar y aun si tenía que dar su vida para evitarlo ella lo iba a salvar.

Len se preocupó por ella, cosa de la cual Dell tomó ventaja hiriéndolo en el abdomen.

-¡No!-gritó Rin corriendo hacia él-¡Len!-dijo intentando alcanzarlo pero fue detenida por un par de demonios de guardia-¡Suéltenme, debo ir con él! ¡Len!

-Estuve tan cerca, pero parece que la princesa decidió quebrar el sueño-dijo Dell mirando que tenían a la pobre chica aprisionada-En verdad es una lástima, ya no podremos utilizarla.

Dell lo sabía, una vez que la rubia había tomado conciencia de lo que realmente sucedía y vuelto a la realidad volverla a su estado sin voluntad era claramente imposible, había tomado su debilidad ante la situación para traerla a ese mundo consigo y tenerla como en un sueño, pero ahora que ella estaba despierta no podrían mantenerla bajo control, era mejor eliminarla.

La única forma de que Rin volviera a caer en el engaño era perder nuevamente a alguien importante, podía matar a Len, pero eso fuera de debilitarla la haría arder en furia y acabar con todo a su paso y ellos no podían correr ese riesgo.

-¡Rin!-gritó Len aterrado cuando logró ver como a la chica le enterraban dos espadas por la espalda.

La tenían de rodillas con las espadas atravesadas, tosió un poco de sangre, ella no moriría tan fácilmente, los demonios lo sabían, por eso utilizaron armas especiales con la capacidad de acabar con su vida ¿Después de todo quien sabe mejor que ellos lo que se necesita para acabar con alguien que es mitad humana y mitad demonio? Ella no era la primera con ese linaje.

Pero la rubia no se iba a dar por vencida tan fácilmente, como pudo se liberó para correr hacia Len.

Ella tenía que morir.

Su cuerpo ya no soportaba más dolor… cayó al suelo intentando alcanzarlo, pero ya no tenía energía suficiente y lentamente fue cerrando los ojos.

¿Por qué Len tenía que venir a arruinar su mundo perfecto? ¿Por qué se empeña en seguir a su lado?

_**Ah, es cierto, se lo prometió y ella e él.**_

Lástima que sentía que iba a tener que romper esa promesa.

Pronto ya no podía ver nada y sentía como sus sentidos las abandonaban.

¿Acaso iba a… morir?

…

…

**C. A.**

**Tengo una pregunta muy importante que hacerles.**

**Al iniciar este fanfic yo les advertí que Rin iba a sufrir ¿Quieren que le de mínimo un momento feliz con Len? Ustedes opinen.**

**Ahora la pregunta importante… ¿de qué forma creen que acabara esta historia? Comente y en base en lo que opinen les diré si les pondré su final feliz, porque les advierto que el final que les tengo planeado no les va a gustar mujajaja soy mala.**


	10. Intermedio

**Yey, estoy feliz… ¡Llegamos a los 20 comentarios! **

**La verdad me alegra, mis anteriores historias no han sido tan comentadas como esta y eso debe ser porque las término muy rápido y no le ven caso dejar un comentario cuando ya la han terminado de leer. Tal vez un día publique un libro… debo considerarlo y claro eso sería con los personajes originales de mis historias, estas son solo una adaptación de Rin y Len.**

**Invento mayormente historias de magia y fantasía y la mayoría de los fanfics que publico son completamente versiones adaptadas a los gemelos pero la trama original sigue siendo la misma. Las únicas que no son mías son las que son basadas en las canciones excepto Mizu no miyako esa de plano la invente imaginándome como sería el PV de esa canción si es que tuviera.**

**Dato curioso: La historia con el título "Batallas legendarias" que Rin está leyendo en el primer capítulo de este fic, también es de mi invención y de hecho estoy considerando hacer versión de RinxLen.**

Capítulo 10: Intermedio

Oscuridad. Era todo lo que ella podía ver en ese lugar en el cual no había nada más. No sentía nada… no había dolor, no había tristeza, no había preocupaciones, se sentía en paz.

A lo lejos pudo lograr distinguir una luz… una luz que transmitía calidez, camino con delicadeza hacia ella, acercándose algo dudosa y cuando más cerca estaba de esa luz, sintió alguien tirar de su mano, al darse cuenta se topó con dos pares de ojos azules.

-Rinto, Lenka-dijo mirando algo de preocupación reflejada en la cara de los niños.

-No vayas a ese lugar-dijo aun sosteniendo su mano la pequeña rubia.

-Si vas jamás podrás volver a despertar-dijo Rinto que tenía agarrada la mano de la niña.

-¿Por qué?-les preguntó dándose vuelta para poder conversar mejor con los dos niños.

-¿Por qué quieres ir ahí?-le preguntó Lenka.

-Porque tengo el presentimiento de que en ese lugar no sufriré más-dijo con algo de tristeza.

-¿No estas siendo un poco egoísta? Si te vas jamás regresaras y entonces ¿Qué sucederá con las personas que están esperando tu regreso? ¿Qué sucederá con Len? ¿Qué sucederá con… nosotros?-le preguntó el niño.

-Len…-dijo retrocediendo un paso sin saber cómo responder a aquellas preguntas.

-Él ya tomó la decisión de quedarse a tu lado ¿A caso lo dejaras solo de nuevo?-le preguntó la pequeña.

-No… no lo sé-respondió algo dudoso.

-Vamos hermana-dijo Rinto jalando consigo a la rubia-Que sea lo que ella decida, nosotros no la podemos obligar a nada.

-Tienes que despertar… porque si no lo haces… nosotros no podremos existir-susurró cabizbaja en un tono apenas audible Lenka.

Tal y como si su realidad se estuviera quebrando, poco a poco el lugar comenzó a desmoronarse, ambos rubios de espaldas dieron una última mirada a Rin y pronunciaron unas palabras que la chica no pudo escuchar, mas sin embargo logró entender lo que decían quedándose impactada.

-¡Esperen!-intento seguirlos.

…

Abrió los ojos lentamente logrando ver unos pequeños rayos de Luz de luna, era muy brillante, sentí algo de frio y su mano estaba hundida en agua, no todo su cuerpo estaba sumergido y finalmente logró retomar su conciencia por completo notando que se encontraba en los brazos de Len en medio de un lago bajo la luz y brillos de la luna que era como pequeñitas estrellas que la hacían recuperar su vitalidad.

-Por fin despiertas princesa-dijo abrazándola más fuerte y depositando un casto beso sobre su frente, cosa que hizo que la rubia se sonrojara.

-¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿No estoy muerta?-preguntó rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del chico para sostenerse con algo de miedo a caerse, no quería romper la postura en la que se encontraba, se sentía reconfortante estar entre sus brazos.

-Gracias al cielo no, pero estuviste muy cerca, estamos en medio del lago de la vida, junto con los rayos de la luna se hace un ritual de curación y purificación, así es como logramos evitar que murieras. Por suerte Miku sabía magia de curación y logramos mantenerte con vida hasta llegar a este lugar.

-Este es… el mundo de la torre ¿No es verdad?-dijo algo temblorosa.

-Sí, lo es-le contestó con algo de tristeza-Traerte aquí era la única forma de salvarte.

-Pero…-dijo el chico mientras la mirada de ella aun reflejaba algo de miedo y no era para menos si ya podía recordar los sucesos ocurridos en el tercer mundo.

-Tranquila, no va a pasar nada, esta vez no dejare que te hagan daño-dijo intentando reconfortarla, cosa que funciono tan solo un poco.

Sus largos cabellos azules flotaban suavemente en el agua, su hermoso vestido azul lleno de holanes siendo muy extravagante aún estaba manchado por el carmesí de su sangre, pero aun así, bajo la luz de la luna se veían como una hermosa pareja, el caballero que sostiene a su princesa… Rin sintió como su fuerza comenzaba a abandonarla, aun se sentía débil.

-Len yo…-dijo comenzando a sentirse adormilada, después de todo aún no se recuperaba por completo y el ritual aún no había acabado-Lo… siento…-reunió algo de valor para poder confesarle sus sentimientos, a pesar de que el seguro ya lo sabía, la joven había estado a punto de morir sin decírselo y no quería que las cosas acabaran mal de nuevo desde que tomó la decisión de quedarse a su lado-Te am…

La rubia se quedó dormida mientras el joven esbozaba una sonrisa.

-Yo también te amo Rin-dijo juntando su frente con la de ella mientras la chica inconscientemente esbozaba una sonrisa.

A lo lejos dos peliazules observaban esa escena.

-¿Estas bien con eso Miku?-le preguntó su hermano a la chica.

-¿Tú lo estás? ¿Acaso no estabas enamorado de Rin?-le preguntó la joven volteando a verlo.

-No, no lo estaba, solo intentaba ser atento con ella, después de todo la pobre no ha tenido una vida fácil. Fue muy bueno de tu parte ayudar a salvarle la vida. Creí que lo odiabas y hasta estabas dispuesta a matarla de acuerdo a las órdenes que se nos dieron-contestó Mikuo.

-Fue increíble creerla muerta-dijo comenzando a recordar como el rubio comenzó a destruir todo a su paso-Len de verdad estaba enfadado, cuando acabo con todo fue desgarrador verlo llorando por ella… Nada se compara a perder al ser que amas y justo cuando él había logrado llegar a Rin iba a tener que perderla.

-¿Y entonces?-le preguntó Mikuo esperando que continuara.

-Ella jamás tuvo la culpa de nada y Len no sería el mismo si llegara a perderla. No podía dejar que ella tuviera un trágico final. Y yo creo que todos se merecen una segunda oportunidad. Extrañamente estoy feliz por ellos, se merecen aunque sea un poco de alegría ¿No lo crees?

-Sí, se lo han ganado, pero tú y yo tenemos asuntos que resolver-dijo poniéndose un poco serio.

-Ah, es cierto-suspiró Miku-El asunto de nuestro reino.

.

.

.

Para cuando Rin finalmente despertó, se encontró en una habitación con las ropas ya cambiadas y Len sosteniendo su mano dormido al borde de la cama, sonrió de lo tierno que se veía, le hacía feliz que él estuviera a su lado.

Miku toco la puerta, seguido de lo que entró encontrándose a Rin despierta, no sabía de qué forma actuar ante ella así que primero la saludo tímidamente.

-Buenos días… Rin

-Buenos días Miku-sonrió notando que la peliazul aún estaba un poco nerviosa y no hallaba palabras para continuar la conversación-Miku-habló la rubia capturando su atención-Gracias por salvarme la vida… sé que tal vez no soy santo de tu devoción, pero lo que hiciste… realmente lo aprecio.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo-dijo Miku intentando sonar indiferente.

-Pero no fue cualquiera, fuiste tú-sonrió la rubia-Cuando los conocí pude percibir que tú y Len me miraban como si mi sola existencia fuera el pecado más grande que el mundo haya visto-dijo comenzando a entristecer un poco-Y realmente no entendía el por qué… parecía que querían hacerme desaparecer, es por eso que estoy agradecida de que me hayas salvado.

-Desde un inicio te juzgue mal Rin…-dijo avergonzada de su anterior comportamiento-Yo no sabía por cuanto habías pasado… pero cuando Len nos contó todo sobre ti comprendí que las cosas que pasaron no fueron realmente tu culpa… Si yo hubiera estado en tu lugar, posiblemente no hubiera soportado tanto… ¿Sabes? Len de verdad te quiere como no tienes idea, de hecho no se ha despegado de ti en los tres días que has estado inconsciente.

-¡¿Tres días?!-replicó sorprendida la joven.

-Si, a decir verdad no esperábamos que despertaras hasta dentro de una semana.

-Miku, tenemos que irnos-dijo Mikuo acercándose-Ah, Rin, que bueno que ya despertaste-dijo tras entrar a la habitación-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Muy bien, me siento con energías renovadas-sonrió.

-Mejoraste más rápido de lo que esperábamos, pero es bueno, probablemente no estaríamos aquí para cuando despertaras.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Miku y yo tenemos que ir a ver unas cosas en Linou, el viaje queda algo lejos y por motivos obvios tú y Len no pueden ir, puede que ya te sientas mejor, pero aún no estas recuperada del todo, nosotros volveremos en cuando arreglemos las cosas, yo supongo que se quedaran aquí hasta entonces antes de volver a su mundo ¿Cierto?

-Eso creo, después de todo aun no tengo ni idea de cómo regresar y no puedo volver a donde estaba antes-dijo con algo de tristeza, pues en aquel lugar ya no había nadie para ella ahora que Rei, Rui y Luka habían muerto-Pero… todo está bien mientras este con Len-dijo intentando sonar alegre.

-En ese caso disfruten de esta pequeña casa por los próximos dos meses-dijo Mikuo con un tono pícaro saliendo de la habitación seguido por Miku.

-No se vayan a dormir muy tarde.

Pronto no había nadie más que ellos dos en el lugar.

-¿Eh? Momento ¿Estaré sola con Len por dos meses?-se sonrojo por completo al comprender la insinuación de los dos peliazules-¡¿Eh?!

Len soltó una risita divertido.

-¿Desde cuándo estas despierto?-le preguntó Rin notado que sus ojos se posaban en ella.

-Exactamente desde que Miku tocó la puerta-dijo observándola mientras apoyaba su barbilla sobre sus brazos que estaban cruzados encima de la cama.

-¿Y no pensabas decir nada?

-¿Qué podía decir? Me gusta la idea de quedarme aquí solo contigo-dijo sonriendo mientras notaba como ella se sonrojaba-Ahora Rin ¿Qué es lo que me ibas a decir cuando estábamos en el lago antes de quedarte dormida?-le preguntó apoyando su mano en su mejilla.

-¿Eh? Eso…-dijo vagamente recordándolo mientras desviaba la mirada de Len para que no la viera ponerse más roja de lo que ya estaba.

-Sí, "eso"-sonrió ampliamente al ver cumplido su objetivo de poner nerviosa a la chica.

-Era… era… ¡que lamento haber hecho que te preocuparas mucho por mí!-soltó de golpe.

Len volvió a soltar una risita mientras jugaba con uno de los largos mechones de pelo de la rubia, Rin siempre había sido tímida cuando de esos temas se trataba.

-No Rin, sabes que no me refiero a eso… era una palabrita que iniciaba con A.

-Que…que…-la chica no encontraba que excusa dar, Len se sentó a lado de ella abrazándola con delicadeza para no lastimarla.

-Vamos Rin, sé que puedes decirlo-le susurró al oído de tal manera que Rin sintió un placentero escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo.

-¿D-de verdad tengo que decirlo?-tartamudeo un poco sintiéndose insegura.

-¿Quieres que lo haga yo primero?-dijo depositando un suave beso en su mejilla.

No eran necesarias palabras, los sentimientos de ambos ya estaban definidos, sin embargo, Len quería escucharlo salir de sus labios, solo así estaría seguro de que ella lo quería tanto como él.

-Está bien, pero solo lo diré una vez ¿De acuerdo?

-Te hare decirlo más veces de las que piensas, pero por ahora te escucho

-Bien… Len yo… yo… ¡Te amo!-gritó de una vez por todas y el rubio de nueva cuenta rio ante la forma en que la joven lo confesó.

Rin se sentía avergonzado, no quería ver a Len a la cara, sintió como con suavidad la hizo voltear y posó sus labios sobre los suyos en un exquisito beso que de a poco se volvió un poco más intenso.

Se separaron en busca de oxigeno pero eso no quitaba el sonrojo de la pobre rubia que estaba mucho más roja que una cereza por haber sido tomada desprevenidamente.

-Rin-llamó Len su atención y al instante ella lo miró a los ojos-Yo también te amo-le sonrió y con eso la pobre chica casi se desmaya.

.

.

.

Len salía de casa todas las mañanas, cuando Rin aun no despertaba, para poder comprar lo necesario para hacer su desayuno, en ese mundo él era un mago muy famoso por ser el héroe de Linou y además un excelente mago que trabajaba para el imperio, por lo cual tenía que andar por el pueblo cercano muy cuidadosamente para no ser reconocido.

Solo había pasado una semana y la rubia ya se había recuperado por completo, Len seguía tratándola de manera muy cordial viendo a la chica muy frágil, con suma delicadeza, como si con el más mínimo toque la pobre fuera a romperse y con todo eso ni siquiera la dejaba salir de cama y ni hablar de ir fuera de la casa.

-Len, no estoy tan débil, quiero salir a ver los alrededores-le reprochó haciendo un puchero que al joven le pareció muy tierno.

Ella sabía que no podía ir a la ciudad o al pueblo, pero al menos quería dar un agradable paseo por el bosque, además de que Len salía muy a menudo sin decirle nada a ella porque estaba planeando una "sorpresa".

-¿Tan desesperadamente quieres salir afuera?-dijo recogiendo la bandeja de comida que le había traído y que ya había terminado de comer.

-Pues… perdón si te causa molestias, es solo que estar aquí encerrada me pone nerviosa-dijo tristemente-Me recuerda a…

La rubia no tuvo la necesidad de terminar, pues Len entendía muy bien a que se refería, el chico acaricio con ternura su cabeza y luego esbozo una sonrisa.

-Y podrás hacerlo, por ahora duerme, quizás mañana te lleves una agradable sorpresa-le dio un beso de buenas noches antes de salir del cuarto.

La joven no entendía, así que solo se quedó dormida. Al día siguiente se despertó notando que ya era muy tarde, Len no la había ido a despertar como siempre lo hacía, cosa que le pareció extraño así que decidió ir a buscarlo, tal vez él también se había quedado dormido.

Buscó por todas partes de la pequeña casa llegado por ultimo en la cocina donde claramente él no se encontraba. Sobre la mesa estaba su desayuno ya preparado con una rosa y una nota.

La nota solo decía: "Cuando el reloj marque las 8 y se escuchen las campanadas, sigue el sendero de rosas amarillas que aparecerá en la entrada. Atte: El amor de tu vida"

La bella chica inconscientemente esbozó una sonrisa ante las últimas palabras ¿Qué era lo que Len se traía entre manos? Y algo aún más importante ¿Qué se suponía que haría hasta esa hora? Tal vez volver a dormir era buena idea.

El tiempo paso más rápido de lo que esperaba mientras se arreglaba para verse presentable para alguien, ahora entendía como se sentía Rui cuando andaba de aquí para halla pensando en que ropa ponerse o como de vería maquillarse para ir presentable a una cita con Rei.

Después de revisar muy a fondo el ropero encontró una caja muy bien escondidita que tenía una nota de Len "Para nuestra cita".

Se sonrojo furiosamente al darse cuenta que Len lo tenía todo planeado para esa noche, la caja contenía un hermoso vestido bordado con hilos dorados donde el amarillo y el negro combinaban a la perfección.

Para cuando finalmente las campanas sonaron fue siguiendo el sendero amarillo logrando llegar a la orilla de un hermoso lago, el lugar parecía de ensueño, su vista pronto fue tapada por una venda que Len acababa de ponerle.

-¿Cómo has pasado tú día mi princesa?-le preguntó sarcásticamente sabiendo exactamente qué fue lo que hizo en el tiempo que la había dejado sola.

-Je, je muy gracioso ¿A qué se debe todo esto?-le preguntó al chico algo curiosa sin saber el motivo de las acciones.

-Aun es una sorpresa querida, así que no hagas trampa y no intentes ver.

El rubio la guio hacia el bote que estaba a la orilla del lago, por un momento todo fue silencio hasta que Len decidió quitarle la venda de los ojos.

-Ya puedes mirar Rin.

La chica lentamente fue abriendo los ojos encontrándose con un Len muy apuesto mientras los dos estaban en medio del lago rodeados de hermosas luces de colores que se movían de un lado a otro, parecían bellas luciérnagas deambulando por el lugar decorado de hermosos lirios blancos.

-Es precioso-dijo observando el espectáculo de luces y colores, extendió su mano para tocar un lirio que se abrió hermosamente ante su tacto, jugó un poco con el agua notando que se esparcían por todo el lugar hermosas ondas azules.

-Lo llaman "El lago de los enamorados". Cuando la Luna se extienda sobre el cielo dejando caer su brillo azulado y las estrellas se alineen dando reflejos de colores varios, se formalizara con un voto la unión de los enamorados.

Rin volteó a mirarlo y al instante el saco del su bolsillo una hermosa cajita mostrando que en su interior habían un par de anillos dorados.

-Así que Rin, en este momento… ¿Te casarías conmigo por segunda vez?-le pregunto haciendo referencia a que anteriormente ya se habían casado cuando estuvieron en el santuario de la unión.

Esta vez desbordaron por sus ojos tiernas lágrimas de alegría.

-Por supuesto que si Len-contestó la joven.

En esa bella noche bajo la luz de la luna, intercambiaron votos y se pusieron los anillos sellando el pacto con un tierno besó, el primero, pero no el ultimo de aquella que sería una larga noche, pues después de la boda… viene la luna de miel.

.

.

.

**C.A.**

**Y bien, hasta aquí la historia ¿Qué les pareció el momento romántico que les di a los kagamine? Sinceramente creo que ya se lo merecían y creo que no debo aclarar que estuvieron haciendo toda la noche esa parejita ¿Verdad? **

**Lamentablemente a muchos no les gusta el Lemon y yo no tengo ni idea de cómo hacerlo, pero si quieren le pediré a mi amigo **shugoghoulsennin **que me ayude a hacer un one-shot para ustedes de lo que sucedió esa noche ustedes opinen.**

**Aunque creo que lo hare de todas formas.**


	11. Linou

**Esto no es el lemon, ya está hecho, he decidido que será un one-shot titulado De distintos mundos: Luna de Miel, para que lo puedan encontrar ya que es parte de la historia. No lo quise poner como capitulo 11 por que siento que rompería la trama principal, aunque la Luna de miel constituye un suceso relevante en la historia. **

**¿No me digan que creyeron que esta historia había llegado a su final? Si no mal recuerdo les advertí que el final no seria muy de su agrado y al parecer el capitulo anterior les encanto, por lo tanto ese no es el final. Chicos, esta historia aun esta lejos de terminar.**

**1.- Desde un inicio les dije que esta iba a ser una historia larga.**

**2.-Como dice el titulo del capitulo anterior, eso solo fue como un intermedio, su momento de confort, después de haber pasado por mucho.**

**3.-Por si no lo recuerdan, Rin aun debe volver a su mundo y Miku y Mikuo arreglar el asunto de su misión en el que claramente Rin se ve involucrada.**

**4.- Aun nos falta descubrir el quinto mundo ¿No se preguntaron, exactamente como es que Len llego al mundo de Rin y por que es que tienen el mismo apellido? Hasta ahora solo sabemos que su padre enloqueció y él fue transportado el mundo de la rubia.**

Capitulo 11: Linou

El tiempo para Rin y Len pasó muy rápido, sin embargo lograron disfrutar al máximo su estancia en aquella pequeña casa, que apenas y se dieron cuenta que ya habían pasado tres meses, un mes mas del tiempo que Miku y Mikuo tardarían en regresar.

Rin comenzó a preocuparse, un día los dos gemelos llegaron de la nada, la rubia se dio cuenta porque Len se levanto de la cama y comenzó a escuchar ruidos en la sala, con sigilo se levantó dirigiéndose al lugar.

-¿Dónde esta Rin?-escuchó a Miku preguntar.

-Esta dormida-le contestó Len.

-Perfecto, dijo ella, lo ultimo que queremos es involucrarla-dijo la peliazul sin que ninguno de los presentes notara que Rin estaba en el pasillo escuchando su platica, algo no estaba bien y trataban de ocultárselo.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?-preguntó el rubio.

-Las cosas en Linou no están del todo bien-dijo Mikuo-El consejo ha preguntado por ti.

-¿Qué les han dicho?

-Sobre la misión de asesinar a Rin si representaba una amenaza, hemos dicho que todo el reino esta fuera de peligro y que tú te habías quedado para vigilarla en espera de segundas órdenes, pero tal y como esperábamos, el concejo, que ahora es liderado por el ministro Sakine Meito ha esclarecido que no estarán seguros de que Rin no es una amenaza hasta verla muerta.

Rin reacción con algo de sorpresa al escuchar el nombre del ministro. ¿Podía ser a caso…?

-Quieren que les entreguemos ya sea su corazón o su magia para evitar el cumplimiento de la segunda profecía que avisa sobre su venganza-dijo Miku seguido de su hermano.

-Ni uno de ambos-dijo Len.

-Hay mas-continuo el peliazul-Tenemos un limite de tiempo y al no verse cumplida la orden nos tacharan de traidores, el emblema que nos dieron al aceptar nuestros puestos son un arma de doble filo, recuerda que con eso el concejo puede llevarnos de vuelta al castillo en tan solo un par de minutos.

Len lo recordaba perfecto, cuando comenzó a trabajar para ellos, se le tatuó con un sello en la mano derecha el escudo del imperio que desapareció en menos de cinco segundos, pues siendo una marca mágica no era visible por mucho tiempo, sin embargo tenia la certeza de que ahí estaba, de esa forma el concejo podía convocarlo cuando fuera necesario haciéndolo aparecer frente a ellos con un simple hechizo de transporte, sin importar en que lugar o mundo estuviera.

-Siendo así tenemos que hacer algo-dijo el rubio-Si debo adivinar supondré que esas son ordenes directas del ministro ¿Cierto?

Al parecer los gemelos asintieron por que por un momento no se escuchó mas que un suspiro, las cosas no estaban nada bien, por supuesto que ellos no iban a matar a Rin, pero aun estaban bajo ordenes del consejo y desacatar una orden de tal magnitud era imperdonable.

-Todavía queda asunto de la princesa Haku, si logramos desenmascarar a Meito no tendremos que seguir ordenes y podremos restablecer el gobierno de la princesa, ella no hará nada en contra de Rin como él lo hizo, después de todo fue ella misma quien para salvarla la envió al otro mundo antes de que la guardia real la encontrara. Lo que hizo Meito es imperdonable-dijo Miku intentando controlar la ira que le fluía-No solo en contra de los reyes y la princesa ¿Cuántas personas inocentes habrán acabado en la torre negra mientras él protegía sus intereses?

-Fue capaz de culpar a su hermana, la señorita Meiko ¿Qué más se podía esperar?-dijo Mikuo y al instante Rin había confirmado sus sospechas.

-Así que ese bastardo era el hermano de Meiko-dijo Rin acercándose sin mostrar su cara mientras contenía su rabia.

-Rin-dijo Len mientras él y los demás sintieron el aura oscura y amenazante que emanaba de la rubia, el lugar estaba llenándose de energía oscura-¿Qué tanto has escuchado?

-Lo suficiente-dijo apretando sus puños en un intento de controlarse, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano por no estallar ahí mismo, ellos no tenían la culpa de nada, pero le invadían las ganas de destruir o torturar con tal de sacar de si la ira, el odio y el enojo que sentía en ese momento, el impulso era demasiado como para soportarlo, sentía que en cualquier momento perdería el control de su cuerpo.

El rubio notó a la joven temblando mientras se controlaba, aunque no entendía muy bien la razón de que Rin estuviera así en esos momentos era mejor intentar calmarla.

-Fue su culpa… que Meiko estuviera ahí fue su culpa… solo un poco mas y habríamos salido de la torre, pero ella jamás debió estar ahí para empezar… ese maldito la pagara-susurró entre dientes.

-Aquí Rin-dijo abrazándola para intentar tranquilizarla mientras acariciaba sus suaves cabellos, la chica apretó la camisa del rubio mientas se pegaba lo mas que podía a él, si había alguien que podía evitar que perdiera el control, ese era Len, su sola presencia la tranquilizaba-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

La pared comenzó a agrietarse debido a la energía que emanaba de ella, era realmente difícil mantenerse tranquila.

-Ella me salvó… y entre las dos logramos mantenernos cuerdas con la esperanza de poder salir de ese infierno pero ella murió antes de que lo lográramos… fue ahí donde perdí el control y comencé a destruirlo todo… definitivamente no lo voy a perdonar… lo que nos hizo a Meiko y a mi… no se lo perdonare jamás-dijo apretando mas los dientes sin atreverse a mostrar su cara, sus ojos aun eran rojos.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-le preguntó Len, sabía perfectamente que Rin no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados y eso no era nada bueno.

La rubia logró tranquilizarse y sus ojos volvieron a su color azul zafiro lleno de determinación mientras esbozaba una sonrisa victoriosa.

-Los ayudare, los ayudare a desenmascarar a Meito y restablecer el gobierno de la princesa Haku.

-Pero Rin-le reprochó inmediatamente Miku-Tú no puedes…

-¿Involucrarme?-la interrumpió-Ya es demasiado tarde para eso.

.

.

.

La puesta de sol iluminaba vagamente el cielo con su color anaranjado que de a poco iba desapareciendo para dar paso a la oscuridad y las bellas luces de las estrella, la ciudad de Linou estaba completamente en calma y el día en que el héroe regresara viendo cumplida su misión se acercaba.

En el castillo se celebraba un baile de la alta sociedad, al cual estaban asistiendo las personas más destacas del reino, todos celebrando el cumpleaños 39 del ministro Sakine Meito, el momento ideal para los planes de Rin y su venganza.

La chica encapuchada camino por las calles lentamente hasta llegar a la entrada del castillo, nadie se daba cuenta de su presencia y nadie se daba cuenta del aura oscura que la rodeaba, sonrió maliciosamente, el solo imaginar las reacciones de todos los presentes hacia que su rostro se llenara de un grata satisfacción, era extraño, pero una sensación sin duda deliciosa.

-¿Quién es usted?-dijo uno de los dos guardias a la defensiva al ver que la joven se disponía a entrar-¿Tiene alguna invitacion?

-Por supuesto que la tengo-dijo la chica descubriéndose el rostro

-¡Ella es…!

-Hora de dormir-dijo con una gran sonrisa victoriosa adornando su rostro.

En el salón de baile, ajenos a lo que estaba pasando, la gente disfrutaba la fiesta plenamente, algo que acabo muy pronto, el castillo tenía una amplia vista hacia donde antiguamente estaba la torre negra.

Exactamente a las diez en punto el repiqueo de las campanas sonó estruendosamente por toda la ciudad extrañando a los habitantes de Linou, hacía mucho que las campanas de la catedral no sonaban, el badajo se había desprendido de la base y por eso no funcionaban.

Finalmente el repiqueo paró y los invitados del castillo se asomaron todos por los balcones con la esperanza de poder ver lo que había sucedido. Sorpresa, asombro e impacto fue lo que evadió sus rostros al ver a lo lejos como la torre negra comenzaba a reconstruirse por si sola volviendo a su estado original antes de ser destruida.

Los susurros comenzaron a escucharse por todo el lugar ¿Qué era lo que estaba sucediendo? De la nada una risa capto la atención de todos los presentes que de inmediato se voltearon buscando a la persona de la cual provenía.

-Verdaderamente interesante, ya había olvidado lo fácil que se siente usar magia en este mundo-dijo Rin dejándose ver ante todos los presentes que parecían anonadados de su presencia sin saber de qué forma reaccionar, tenían demasiado miedo para hacer algún movimiento.

La bella rubia miraba desde lo alto de las escaleras por todo el lugar, como si estuviera examinándolo en busca de algo, o en este caso alguien, que no tardó en encontrar, pero decidió continuar su recorrido con la vista por el lugar.

-Espero que les haya gustado mi regalo, reconstruí la torre para ustedes-dijo con una sonrisa juguetona y triunfal-Así podrán encerrar en ella a más personas injustamente ¿No lo creen?-su gesto cambio a uno mas sombrío.

Silencio y miedo inundaron el lugar mientras el único ruido eran los de los pasos de la chica, bajando con lentitud y elegancia las escaleras como si fuera la reina.

-A diferencia de ustedes yo si me tome la molestia de investigar algunas cosas antes de decidir que hacerles por el anterior agravio cometido, les sorprenderá saber las cosas que descubrí acerca de los reyes, la princesa y el ministro Sakine, por supuesto que no esperaban que aceptara como sin nada una condena de la cual era inocente ¿O si? Yo solo tuve la mala suerte de aparecer en el momento y lugar equivocado-se detuvo en medio de las escaleras con una gran sonrisa-¿Tienen idea de lo que es vivir dentro de un infierno huyendo constantemente de bestias dispuestas a asesinarte? ¿O lo que es aferrarte a la esperanza de algún día poder salir del lugar oscuro, tener el deseo de seguir viviendo sabiendo que aquello solo es un sueño distante que probablemente jamás se va a cumplir?-la rubia rió divertida como si de un juego se tratase-Por supuesto que no. Los humanos son criaturas egoístas por naturaleza… ¿No lo cree a si, señor Meito? ¿O debería decir príncipe Yowane?-dijo dirigiéndose al castaño que estaba mas que indignado por su presencia ella sabia de él mas de lo que debería.

-¡Guardias! ¡Arréstenla!-gritó furioso.

Al instante los soldados se acercaron a toda prisa a la rubia que no se molesto en hacer algún movimiento y antes de que pudieran si quiera tocarla aparecieron Mikuo, Len y Miku frente a ella protegiéndola para sorpresa de todos los presentes.

-Más les vale no atreverse a ponerle sus sucias manos encima-dijo Len con algo de enojo.

La joven suspiró, realmente no se esperaba la aparición de esos tres, pero intuía que harían algo como eso, a pesar de que les dijo que estaría bien sola. Los murmullos estallaron por toda la habitación, la indignación se podía notar en el tono de voz que aquella gente usaba.

-¡Traidores!-gritó uno de los consejeros para los chicos y estos ni siquiera se inmutaron.

-El único traidor aquí es el ministro, señor Meito, será mejor que le ordene a sus guardias mantenerse al margen y establecer orden, no he venido aquí a pelear-dijo la rubia seria mirando con desdén a los ojos rojos del ministro mientras bajaba un par de escalones mas-De hecho bien he venido a proponerle un trato.

El castaño la miraba con ira desafiándola, pero dado al revuelo por esta única vez se vio obligado a ceder, haciéndoles una seña a los guardias ellos retrocedieron y los chicos de inmediato se acercaron a Rin, Len tomó la mano de la rubia inclinándose levemente como todo un caballero y ayudándole a bajar los últimos escalones, él al parecer le susurró unas palabras que hicieron que la joven esbozara una ligera sonrisa y le devolvió el gesto acercándose a su oído.

-Como decía-alzó a voz la rubia hacia todos los presentes-Lo que quiero es algo muy simple y sencillo, puede ser de la manera fácil o de la difícil, pero piensen en las consecuencias si responden negativamente a mi petición, quiero que el ministro Meito me entregue el poder de este reino, ni mas ni menos.

Al instante estallaron gritos y los susurros por parte de los presentes que no aceptaban ser gobernados por la chica que alguna vez destruyó todo. Cosas como "¿Acaso está loca?" "Esa maldita no se saldrá con la suya" "Debemos hacer algo"

-Ah, que irritante-dijo algo irritada ante el ruido que se escuchaba por todo el lugar, un sello comenzó a formarse debajo de todos los invitados y desaparecieron de inmediato en un destello-Así está mejor-dijo una vez que ya todos habían desaparecido dejando únicamente a los guardias y el ministro.

-¡Bruja! ¡¿Qué diablos hiciste?!-gritó uno de los guardias furiosos y Rin soltó una risita satisfecha.

-Simplemente los envíe a otro lugar, es molesto que mientras intento hablar tengan el descaro interrumpirme y les recomiendo que vayan guardando la calma y bajen sus armas, aún no he terminado de hablar.

Los guardias se resistieron a atacar pero aún seguían rodeando al ministro, que no dejaba de lanzarle una mirada asesina a la rubia frente a él que parecía estar disfrutando del espectáculo.

-¿Hay algo más que agregar, señorita?-dijo Meito entre dientes.

-Je, parece que usted no está muy contento con mi presencia, yo podría decir lo mismo, tiene una semana… no, mejor tres días-se corrigió tras haberlo reflexionado un momento-Para renunciar al gobierno de Linou y cederme el poder.

-¿Y qué le hace pensar que aceptare de buena gana?

-Fácil, esta ciudad está en la palma de mi mano, puede convocar una guerra e intentar defender lo que "por derecho le pertenece" o puede simplemente rendirse e irse y haremos como si nada hubiera pasado, le estoy dando, señor, la oportunidad de salvarse de mi ira por lo que nos hizo a mí y a Meiko, para serle sincera me gustaría cortarlo en pedacitos en este mismo instante o hacerlo sufrir como no tiene una idea-dijo mientras sentía como la ira comenzaba a dominarla y sus ojos cambiaban a un hermoso carmesí-Pero…-Len puso su mano en el hombro de la chica haciendo que se tranquilizara un poco-No hare eso… no soy como ellos-susurro lo último casi inaudible mientras volvía a conservar la calma.

-Prefiero dar pelea antes de entregarte el reino maldita bruja-le espeto con veneno en las palabras.

-Oh, no se apresure señor ministro, le recomiendo que lo piense bien antes de hacer algún movimiento, de lo contrario me veré obligada a exponer sus sucios secretos ¿Cree que no sé quién es usted realmente y lo que hizo? En ese caso está muy equivocado, sé su relación con la familia real, se lo que le hizo a los reyes y lo que sucedió con la princesa Haku… ¿Qué yo soy la villana? No me haga reír-dijo en un tono burlón-Independientemente de lo que la gente piense ambos sabemos quién es el verdadero malvado aquí, no me importa ser la antagonista ante los ojos de esta gente, no estoy aquí para eso, así que piénselo bien y no haga cosas de las que se pueda arrepentir-dijo dándose la vuelta seguida de Len y los dos peliazules, pero antas de cruzar por la puerta se detuvo.

El joven y los dos gemelos no le tomaron importancia a esa acción y continuaron su camino hacia la salida a pasos lentos para que a la chica le fuera fácil alcanzarlos.

-Ah, por cierto, sus invitados se encuentran en la torre negra, no se preocupe, no les pasara nada, solo tendrán un largo camino por recorrer para salir de ella pero ahora que no hay demonios será demasiado fácil, que pase una bonita noche señor ministro-hizo una ligera inclinación con una risita y se retiró con una sonrisa triunfal.

Dejando al castaño sumamente enojado y a los guardias desconcertados.

.

.

.

**C.A**

**Yey Diganme que les parecio, aun faltan un par de cosas y no estoy segura de cuantos capítulos mas me faltan, pero estoy muy feliz de que casi llegamos a los 30 comentarios TTwTT lo del final... pues bueno, yo les aseguro un final feliz cuando la _historia_ termine, pero para eso si falta. Las historia mas no el fic, luego lo entenderan, es que por ahora no quiero arruinarles la sorpresa.**

**Mia y Pia Megurine: De verdad me alegra que les haya gustado el fic, estoy haciendo todo lo posible por no tardar mucho en subir los capitulos nuevos... y si, yo tambien tengo una hermana pervertida, y lo peor es que es mucho menor que yo jaja  
**

**Sakura Hecate : Ah, la inocencia, pero bueno, si se echaron un "heladito" tambien creo que seria muy mala si le pusiera un final triste, para ponerle un buen final es que estuve haciendo a Rin sufrirtanto, por no mencionar que ustedes seguramente querrian matarme si no le pongo final feliz, en ese caso vayan preparando sus armas por que estoy segura de que querrar hacerlo al final de este fic.**

**ambar51chick: Y yo creo que me pase de cursi, pero no importa, para mi todo eso fue muy meloso pero pobrecitos, ya se lo merecian.  
**

**tamikunrin: Final feliz mmm... eso depende de como lo vean la historia si tendra un final feliz, el fic... no tanto**

**tamuuirin: Si, yo tambien he visto varios videos de Rin y Len, mayormente Len es el que sufre y por eso en este fic quien la esta pagando caro es Rin, espero que sigas leyendo el fic hasta el final.**

**Bien chicos, espero sus comentarios, nos vemos en... no se... la verdad no se cuanto tardare en hacer el siguiente capitulo pero no sera mas de una semana, en el mejor de los casos tres dias bye bye**


End file.
